Crepuscúlo: A Última Oportunidade
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: “Cento e cinquenta anos depois voltei a Forks. Tinha dois objectivos: esquecer quem um dia fui, vingar quem agora sou!” Pares Regulares, Personagens Originais.
1. Prólogo e NA

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Tenho mantido as duas outras fic's de Crepúsculo como completas porque nunca sei quando as actualizo novamente ou não, mas esta é diferente. Ainda não fiz a estimativa aos capítulos que ainda vou fazer, mas seja como for, todas as semanas actualizo, ou pelo menos tento actualizar. Espero que o sumário vos tenha interessado, aqui deixo a **Banda Sonora** adequada e o **Prólogo**! Desejo a todos boa leitura e que comentem! Porque sem comentários não existem actualizações.

**Banda Sonora:**

Kelly Clarkson: Cry

Linkin Park: Numb

Linkin Park: Leave Out All The Rest

Linkin Park: Crawling

Linkin Park: Faint

Hoobstank: The Reason

Coldplay: Fix You

Coldplay: Viva la Vida

Paramore: We Are Broken

Paramore: Emergency

Paramore: Decode

Paramore: My Heart

Muse: Supermassive Black Hole

Muse: Time Is Running Out

Britney Spears: Touch of My Hand

-

**Prólogo:**

_Estou cansada de ser quem tu queres que eu seja. Perdida, sem fé, sob a superfície do mundo condenado. Não sei o que esperas de mim. A pressão de dar os mesmo passos que tu, são só mais erros para ti. Sinto-me inútil, doente. Não te sinto em lado nenhum. Ficaste cansado, tornaste-te consciente da realidade. Torno-me em algo que não quero…apenas quero ser única e deixar de ser como tu._

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas primeiras impressões!_


	2. O Meu Inferno Pessoal

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Como prometido, sexta á noite e aqui está o capítulo que alguns de vocês aguardavam. Espero que esteja do vosso agrado. Quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram! Mas agradecimentos, agradecimentos só no próximo, depende do número das reviews! Hehe :D

As duas músicas deste capítulo são: Numb e Faint dos Linkin Park. Se lerem as letras ou ouvirem as músicas no YouTube, podem entender. (Secalhar, nem todos temos o mesmo ponto de vista.

Catii 'a Sofii 'a

**

* * *

**

1ºCapítulo: O Meu Inferno Pessoal

_Forks…_

_O meu pesadelo._

_Aquilo que eu sempre evitei._

_Mas aquilo que tenho de enfrentar. _

_Por mim. Por Charlie. Por Renée. Por Phil. Por Jacob._

_E agora por eles. Por Ashelia. Por Olivia. Por Sean. Por Jayden. _

_Foi há cento e cinquenta anos e por norma eu não me deveria lembrar da minha vida humana…_

-

**Há cento e cinquenta anos atrás…**

- Victoria o que queres de mim? – Gaguejei, com receio do que ela me ia fazer, pressionando-me contra uma árvore.

Jacob jazia, no chão, morto, sem vida. O meu melhor amigo. O meu sol. Ele que tanto fez para me manter segura acabou assim por minha culpa.

- Companheiro por companheiro, Isabella!

O veneno na voz dela, fazia os meus ouvidos sangrar. Os olhos vermelhos, desejosos de me atacarem. Os caninos afiados prontos a investir na minha pele.

- O Edward foi embora. Ele já não está comigo. Não sou nada para ele. Victoria eu já não sou quem tu queres.

- Ele finalmente percebeu que tu não vales nada, não foi? Oh pobre Bella. Abandonada. E agora o seu melhor amigo acabou com o pescoço partido. Mas a mim não me interessa se ele partiu. Foi por ti que o James morreu. E tu mereces o mesmo destino. E depois vou atrás da família do Edward. Vou caçá-los como coelhos. Um por um…

- Não Victoria. Não faças isso. Eles estão em superioridade numérica e podem muito bem arrumar contigo.

Ela apenas sorriu com ironia, e quando dou por mim, o sangue ardia, parecia que tinha fogo a correr nas minhas veias a queimar cada fibra do meu corpo. A dor era excruciante. Insuportável. Só queria gritar. E o nome que mais gritei foi o dele. Alguém cuidava de mim. Mas eu não queria. Lutava. Mas o meu corpo não me obedecia.

Três dias depois, o carmesim preencheu as minhas íris e a sede queimou a minha garganta.

_-_

**Presente**

_Conforme me aproximava da entrada da Forks, a minha familia nos respectivos carros já tinham ido na frente. Eu abrandei até parar um centímetro antes da placa que dizia "Bem-vindo a Forks". O meu Lamborghini Murciélago, edição limitada Versace, num branco imaculado, parecia uma luz naquela noite de nuvens negras sobre os céus. No vidro do carro senti um breve toque e desci o vidro. Jayden era o que vinha atrás de mim, na sua Ducati prateada. Estava totalmente vestido de preto, até o capacete era preto Ele abriu o pequeno vidro, e os olhos dourados olharam para mim com alguma preocupação._

- Eu disse-te que não deverias ter concordado com a nossa mudança para aqui Bella.

_A voz dele soava como se ele estivesse dentro de uma caixa, devido ao capacete._

- Não te preocupes. Não vou fugir para sempre não é? – Suavemente lhe disse, a minha voz um mero sussurro.

- Só arranco quando tu arrancares. – Disse e fechou o vidro do capacete ocultando os seus olhos.

_Fechei o vidro e dei novamente vida ao motor arrancando a uma velocidade vertiginosa do sítio em que me encontrava. A cidade estava vazia enquanto eu conduzia pela noite, em direcção às habitações isoladas perto do rio. Quando estacionei frente à minha futura habitação nos próximos três anos, não saí do carro, deixando-me ficar lá por um bocado a apreciar a beleza daquela propriedade que agora era nossa. A casa tinha feitios geométricos. A parte da frente era um quadrado enquanto a parte detrás era um meio círculo a unir-se com um meio rectângulo. O segundo andar era na mesma estrutura. As paredes eram brancas. Algumas videiras trepavam as paredes, com pequenas flores verdes, amarelas e rosas. Os telhados eram pretos de reflexos azuis. As paredes da parte detrás da casa eram em vidro e o segundo andar tinha grandes janelas com vista para a vegetação que nos rodeava. _

- Bella, tens de levar as tuas coisas para cima.

_Olivia, a minha Mãe adoptiva. Tinha longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos, uma estatura média e um rosto de formas redondas. Tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto enquanto abria a porta do meu carro e me oferecia a mão para que eu saísse. Ela trajava umas jeans negras elásticas, justas á perna, com umas botas de pele preta, com tacão de pelo menos cinco centímetros. Uma camisa vermelha e por cima um colete de ganga preto com botões vermelhos._

- Tem mesmo de ser. – Resmunguei para comigo própria, mas sorri-lhe, não querendo ser rude para quem sempre olhou por mim.

_Ela colocou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e eu coloquei a minha cabeça no seu ombro._

- Eu sei que ainda te dói querida. Por isso é que achei uma má ideia a sugestão do Sean quando falou em Forks. Nós sabemos o quanto sofremos. Não precisamos de ter ver daquela maneira novamente meu amor. – Disse maternalmente.

- Mas eu queria vir. Se não voltasse, os fantasmas do meu passado continuariam a sua assombração. Assim sei que se enfrentar tudo o que tenho a enfrentar, viverei a eternidade descansadamente. – Desabafei.

- Precisas de ajuda com as caixas? – Perguntou Olivia querendo manter-me afastada daqueles pensamentos.

- Se for possível. – Respondi encolhendo os ombros.

_As duas pusemos as minhas caixas no meu quarto em menos de três minutos. Ela deixou-me sozinha e foi tratar do quarto dela e de Sean. Troquei a minha roupa por uma velha. Uma t-shirt preta com umas jardineiras já rotas e estragadas. As latas de tinta já estavam abertas e o chão coberto de jornais para evitar manchas irremovíveis. Comecei a pintar eram duas da manhã, terminei eram cinco. Tinha as paredes pintadas num profundo violeta místico. Mas ainda faltava uma pequena coisa. Peguei num molde próprio e numa lata de tinta preta. A minha janela era comprida, rectangular e em volta desta, pintei com a ajuda do molde, círculos. Uns ficavam acima, outros abaixo numa sucessão meticulosa. _

- Queres ajuda a alcatifar o chão? Já tratei do meu. A Ashe fechou-se á chave, não quer ninguém lá dentro. O Sean e a Olivia estão a trabalhar juntos…

_Jayden espreitou sorrindo para as paredes, ficando encantado. Também ele usava roupas antigas, agora sujas de uma cor metalizada. Tinha o cabelo castanho aloirado puxado para trás, caindo-lhe algumas madeixas normalmente sobre a face._

- Bom, podias colocar as caixas no corredor para termos isto livre. – Disse-lhe fazendo sinal para as caixas.

_Demorou dois minutos a colocá-las no corredor. Juntos colocamos a alcatifa no quarto. Era preta e peluda, fofa e podia dormir-se nela…se eu dormisse. _

- A carrinha com os móveis chega dentro de uma hora. – Informou-me Jayden piscando-me o olho voltando a colocar as caixas dentro do quarto, saindo em seguida.

_Demoramos mais de cinco horas a descarregar os móveis e a levá-los para os quartos. Estando na presença de humanos era difícil trabalhar como estamos habituados e só quando eles foram embora é que conseguimos fazer isto ao nosso ritmo. A mobília do meu quarto não era nada de especial. Tinha uma estante da largura da janela e baixa, cabendo por debaixo desta. Tinha diversos cubículos. Meti fotografias minhas e da minha família, livros, cds, velas de decoração e alguns guarda-jóias. A minha cama (não precisava dela, mas servia para descontrair) era alta, a armação em ferro negro. A colcha era de penas, preta com linhas roxas. Na parede em frente tinha um grande plasma e numa mesa por baixo tinha o portátil, a Playstation 5 entre outros jogos. O meu armário era embutido, cinco portas espelhadas. Duas portas eram cubículos para os sapatos e malas, o resto era para a roupa normal. Espalhei pelo chão do meu quarto, almofadas quadradas roxas claras e escuras. O candeeiro era redondo preto e na mesa de apoio ao pé da cama tinha um candeeiro de fibra óptica. _

- Bella vamos todos caçar, vens?

_Ashe entrou no meu quarto bem-disposta. Ashelia tinha longos cabelos loiros, lisos, era baixa, parecia uma bailarina. Neste momento encontrava-se pronta para caçar. Tinha vestido jeans escuras com um top preto, com um casaco e sapatilhas brancas. Atara o cabelo despreocupadamente._

- Já desço! – Respondi sorrindo indo ao armário.

_Ela anuiu e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas. Vesti umas jeans pretas, com uma t-shirt vermelha e o casaco de cabedal preto. Calcei sapatilhas adidas pretas, com as três riscas brancas. Prendi o meu cabelo para não se meter no meu caminho. Desci as escadas e a minha família já me esperava. Sean, meu Pai adoptivo, tinha um porte atlético invejável. Cabelos loiros curtos com uma face angular de anjo. Ele e Olivia aparentavam pelo menos trinta e poucos anos o que dava perfeitamente para passarem por nossos Pais biológicos e também dado á nossa parecença. Os cinco éramos os Callaway. _

_*_*_*_*_*_

_Naquela madrugada, depois de termos caçado a noite inteira, resolvi dar uma volta nas ruas de Forks, mas ir especialmente a um lugar, a casa de Charlie e que também tinha sido minha. Estava abandonada. Infelizmente ninguém a tinha comprado ou restaurado. Parecia estar ali, como algo assombrado, as portas e janelas partidas, as pequenas escadas frágeis e a cor gasta pelo tempo. Suspirei. Tinha passado os melhores momentos da minha vida ali, mas também os piores. Com cuidado entrei dentro da casa, empoeirada, suja e um habitat de bichos-do-mato. O que teria acontecido a Charlie? A Renée? A Phil? Depois da minha transformação não me aproximei das cidades onde eles estavam, tive medo de deslizes e com razão. Não me orgulho daquilo que fiz algumas vezes…_

_A casa rangia muito, ainda caía por cima de mim! Por isso decidi sair e andar até que os meus pés me levaram ao cemitério. Arrepiei-me interiormente, mas resolvi entrar. Pela brisa da manhã e pela névoa acentuada aquele sítio poderia ser assustador para um humano qualquer, não para mim que já passei por experiência bem mais assustadores que um simples cemitério. Passava por campas minhas conhecidas. Harry e Sue Clearwater. Emily e Sam Uley. Angela Weber Cheney e Ben Cheney. Jessica Stanley Newton e Michael Newton. Lauren Mallory Yorkie e Eric Yorkie. Tyler Crowley e por fim, Isabella Swan. A minha lápide era de granito rosado. O meu nome inscrito a preto._

"_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Setembro 1987 – Maio de 2006**_

_**Amada Filha e Amiga.**_

_**Que a eternidade te acompanhe"**_

"_Que a eternidade te acompanhe"…se eles soubessem como ela ainda me acompanha. Suspirei e vi a campa ao meu lado, em tratos mais tristes. Era a de Charlie, gravada em granito cinzento-escuro pipetado com manchas brancas e pretas. _

"_**Charlie Swan**_

_**Agosto 1963 – Setembro 2007**_

_**Chefe da Polícia de Forks**_

_**Deixa saudades a amigos, juntando-se com a sua Princesa, da qual ele sentiu tanta falta"**_

_Como eu sentia falta de Charlie. Como eu se pudesse, ainda o tinha mantido aqui comigo, mas eu não podia por o meu Pai a passar por aquilo que passei. Compreendo agora o que Edward sentia, aquela aversão a transformar-me, mas é diferente…tão diferente. Ao lado da minha e da de Charlie estavam as dos Black. Billy, Rebecca, Rachel e Jacob. Jacob. O meu sol pessoal. O meu melhor amigo._

"_**Jacob Black**_

_**Junho 1990 – Maio de 2006**_

'_**És o meu Sol!'**_

_**Amado amigo, líder, filho e irmão"**_

_Ainda hoje não me perdoo por ter trazido a morte de encontro ao Jacob. Ele ainda agora devia estar vivo, a liderar a alcateia. Eu tinha trazido o perigo ao Jacob, se eu me tivesse afastado, se eu o tivesse empurrado, se ele nunca se apaixonasse por mim e me tentasse proteger, tanto ou igual a Edward, ele nunca acabaria nas mãos da Victoria._

- Jake, se me estás a ouvir, eu juro-te que vou matar a Victoria e vingar a tua morte.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas primeiras impressões!_


	3. De Volta

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Antes demais, sou portuguesa de nacionalidade, por isso não estranhem a forma de escrita. Aqui vão os meus mais profundos agradecimentos e respostas ás vossas perguntas:

_**Jane Alves:**__ Não me processes! *implorando* E que se me processas, vou presa pq não tenho o dinheiro para te pagar e depois lês donde?! Hã? Hã? Hã? E quanto a ser triste, tinha de ser. A Bella não teve a "vida ideal" que desejaria se fosse eterna não é? Tens que esperar para ver ou melhor, ler! Continua a acompanhar, sua privilegiada, beijos! **_

_**Elleen c.:**__ Que bom que gostaste, por favor continua a acompanhar._

_**Larissa Motoko:**__ Tantas perguntas Larissa. Mas posso garantir-te que muitas serão respondidas este capítulo, por isso despacha-te e lê! ;P Um beijo grande para ti também. **_

_Lily A. Cullen: É, pelos vistos, meus capítulos têm esse efeito nas pessoas. Espero que gostes do próximo! Beijo._

_**Lilly Nightfall:**__ Não me morra! Por favor! Se você morrer como é que lê segundo capitulo? Beijo**_

_**Nina Ávila:**__ Sim, moro em Portugal, como já expliquei em cima. Não consegui ler seu email na review. Tente de outra forma. Mas ainda bem que gostaste da história, continua a ler! Beijo **_

_**N. Ransom**__: Claro que não viraram purpurina. Que seria desta fic sem Cullen hein? Beijo**_

_**Way:**__ Obrigada._

_**Danda Jabur:**__ O teu comentário tocou-me! Foi um dos que mais me incentivou a postar outro tão rápido. Espero que consigas esperar mais uns capítulos para saberes onde é que a Tanya e especialmente os Volturi se encaixam. Mas quanto ás perguntas sobre os Cullen ficam respondidas neste capitulo (bom, algumas). Um beijão para ti!_

_**Tanya:**__ Ainda bem que gostaste da minha ideia. A actualização está aqui e espero que gostes!_

_**Lolita:**__ Não sumiram não garota! Eles estão cá! Veja por você propria._

_**Melzin-Chan:**__ Obrigada. Beijo**_

_As MÚSICAS desta capítulo são: __**Crawling dos Linkin Park**__ e __**Time Is Running Out dos Muse.**_

**2ºCapítulo: De Volta**

_O primeiro dia do liceu em Forks. Sempre a mesma tristeza de imagem. É verdade que estava muito mais evoluído. O edifício foi recuperado completamente, o interior reconstruído e tinham dado uns novos ares aos jardins, bem como existia uma estufa na parte detrás da escola. É claro que o meu carro deu imediatamente nas vistas mal virou a curva para descer a estrada para a escola. Todos nos olhavam com um certo respeito, a maioria tinha inveja. Eu e os meus irmãos resmungamos e amaldiçoamos os rumores que já começavam a passar de boca em boca. Quando os três saímos do carro, as coisas tornaram-se piores. Claro que dávamos mais nas vistas. A nossa beleza era inigualável. Não sabíamos se isso seria um dom ou uma maldição. _

_Eu e Ashe caminhávamos na frente, e Jay detrás de nós a mandar olhares assassinos a todos os rapazes que se atreviam a olhar. Riamos baixinhos da forma como alguns fugiam e outros tremiam de medo. _

_Ashe tinha o cabelo loiro preso numa trança sobre o ombro direito, deixando apenas uns caracóis sobre a face. Envergava um vestido lilás de decote em barco, mangas compridas, com leggins pretos e sabrinas em lilás metalizado. O seu casaco era um kispo preto comprido. _

_Eu estava muito natural, como sempre. Vestia umas calças de cabedal pretas, moldadas ás minhas pernas com umas botas de cano baixo tapado pelo fundo das calças, mas de salto, em preto. Envergava também uma camisola de lã, com gola alta branca. O meu casaco era branco, com gola grande cruzada e fila dupla de botões pretos, era um modelo quadrado, com os ombros descaídos. Ia-me pelo menos a meio da anca, e como os botões estavam apertados, moldava-se às minhas curvas. O meu cabelo, agora um castanho lustroso, estava todo ondulado e com um pouco de volume, saltitando conforme o meu andar. _

_O que eu mais me ria era dos sussurros que as raparigas trocavam quando Jay passava por elas. Acho que algumas estavam mesmo a considerar desmaiar devido ao seu ritmo cardíaco._

_Jay estava com o cabelo aloirado húmido e cair-lhe na cara. Jeans negras, sapatilhas brancas com tiras douradas e uma camisa dourada escura, fora das calças, desapertada nos primeiros dois botões, com as mangas arremessadas até aos cotovelos e uma gravata fina mal apertada e desleixada preta._

- Bom Dia. – Cumprimentei a senhora atrás da secretária, na secretaria.

- Bom Dia jovens.

- Somos os Callaway. Eu sou a Isabella, a minha irmã mais nova Ashelia e o meu irmão gémeo, Jayden.

_A senhora revistou um pequeno amontoado de papéis e tirou três pastas de lá seleccionando alguns papéis._

- Sabem, recebemos hoje mais cinco alunos novos. – Informou ainda a rever os papéis.

_Cinco? Oh não. Por favor! Já estou a ver o que vai sair daqui e isso não me agrada. _

- Vieram do Alasca. – Continuou. – O Pai deles é médico e a Mãe uma decoradora de interiores. Têm as melhores referências.

_Ashe e Jay olharam para mim em pânico. Eu respirei fundo e permaneci com aparência calma. Eles olhavam para todo o lado, vendo se havia sinais dos novos alunos. Eram eles._

- Cullen, acho que é assim que se chamam. Cullen e Hale. – Tagarelou a senhora carimbando umas folhas.

_Eu sabia. Após cento e cinquenta anos desencontrados, reunimo-nos aqui, onde tudo começou._

- Aqui têm os horários e a planta da escola queridos. Um bom ano lectivo.

- Obrigada.

_Seguida de Jay e Ashe, saí o mais depressa possível da secretaria. Dei uma vista de olhos sobre o horário e suspirei. Quantas vezes eu que eu já tinha aprendido isto? Oh sim…centenas delas!_

_**1ºPeríodo:**__ Inglês_

_**2ºPeríodo:**__ Geometria_

_**3ºPeríodo:**__ Espanhol_

_**4ºPeríodo:**__ Almoço_

_**5ºPeríodo:**__ Educação Física_

_**6ºPeríodo:**__ História_

_**7ºPeríodo:**__ Biologia_

_O do Jay estava completamente diferente. Calhando só termos Espanhol e Geometria juntos. Ashe estava um ano abaixo de nós por isso não podíamos comparar. Só podia rezar que as minhas preces de não ter aulas com os Cullen fossem atendidas. Mas algo me dizia que os meus pedidos vinham de volta, recusados e amachucados. _

- Ficas bem? – Ashe perguntou, preocupação inundada no dourado dos olhos dela.

- Sei defender-me. – Disse-lhe confiantemente.

- Tens a noção que vai ser complicado. – Sussurrou Jay. – Não será melhor ires para casa pensar numa solução alternativa?

- Eu não vou fugir. Vou enfrentá-los. E não se preocupem. Assim que acabar os meus assuntos com eles, não temos de nos preocupar com a companhia deles. – Confiei-lhes mas mesmo assim trocaram olhares ansiosos. – Vão para as vossas aulas. Eu fico bem. Confiem em mim.

_Dirigi-me para Inglês com calma, ignorando os olhares cheios de luxúria dos rapazes, ficando enojada só de pensar que eles olhavam para mim daquela maneira. As raparigas invejavam-me, os rapazes desejavam-me mas tinham medo. Agora compreendo porque é que os Cullen evitavam tanto os humanos. Entrei na sala e dirigi-me á Professora que tinha um olhar simpático mas também cansado. Assinou a minha ficha e introduziu-me aos alunos que estavam na turma. Sentei-me ao pé da janela, no fundo da sala. Rezando para que nenhum Cullen entrasse naquela sala fechei os olhos e respirei bem fundo, abrindo o livro novo de Romeu e Julieta, a obra que iríamos andar a estudar por um bom tempo. O liceu nunca muda. _

- Outra nova aluna, Rosalie Hale! Por favor sente-se num dos lugares desocupados.

_O meu olhar virou-se subitamente para a vampira loira na porta. Ela estava chocada, mas mantinha a postura fria de quando me conheceu. Devolvi-lhe a cortesia com um olhar glaciar e vi ela acanhar-se um pouco no meu olhar, um pouco medrosamente, sentou-se no local mais afastado que encontrou. Durante a aula, nunca me olhou. Mas parecia agitada, incomodada com a minha presença. Cada vez que eu falava ela arrepiava-se e isso dava-me algum prazer, vendo que como passei de insignificante a incómodo. Quando o sinal tocou, ela foi a primeira a sair. Com toda a minha cama, arrumei os meus livros dentro da pasta e coloquei-a ao ombro._

- Mais um bocadinho e aquela menina saía daqui a voar! – Gozou Ashe encostada nos cacifos á minha espera.

- Oh não me digas?! Ela precisa de umas lições de auto-controlo para ver se não nos expõe. – Trocei. – Rosalie Hale, mas tu já sabes!

- Sei sempre. – Retorquiu encolhendo os ombros.

_Caminhou comigo até Geometria, onde Jay estava a falar e a seduzir algumas raparigas da turma dele, que só coravam e riam e tocavam-lhe quando podiam. Adolescentes…_

- Desculpem meninas, mas parece que as minhas irmãs precisam de mim! – Informou ás raparigas que logo começaram a choramingar baixinho. – Então, queres saber se me cruzei com um deles?

_Encolhi os ombros. Se ele quisesse falar, que falasse. Ninguém o obrigava._

- Um tipo que pareceu ter comido um urso estava na aula de Espanhol.

- Emmett! – Sussurrei.

- Estava completamente aluado. Cabeça noutro sítio. Olhava para mim desconfiado, mas não feroz. Estava curioso. Pouco lhe liguei se queres que te diga.

- Fizeste bem. O Emmett parece um grande urso, mas não magoa ninguém. A não ser que realmente mereçam ou que se metam com a família dele. – Disse calmamente, sentando-me num banco ao pé da sala.

_Não era Emmett nem Rosalie que me preocupava. Mas sim Edward, Alice e Jasper. O primeiro por razões óbvias, a segunda por ser a minha ex-melhor amiga e o terceiro porque eu tinha a certeza de se estar a culpar de tudo e mais alguma coisa. Não o culpava, e não ia fazer questão de lhe atirar á cara aquilo que ele fez. Eu agora compreendo-o. Mas também não iria a correr para ao pé dele a contar-lhe aquilo que sentia. O sinal tocou e um pulei um pouco, respirando fundo. Ashe riu-se da minha desconcentração, murmurou um até logo e saiu para a sua aula. Felizmente, nenhum dos Cullen era muito interessado por Geometria, deixando-me descansada naquela aula. Mas ainda tinha quatro períodos de aulas e do tortuoso almoço. Ou secalhar não…podia muito bem esquivar-me ao almoço…afinal não era como se morresse de fome! _

_A aula de espanhol foi mais tortuosa. Adivinhem a minha companhia? Alice Cullen. Yepee! A minha ex-amiga olhava-me frequentemente deixando-me nervosa e impaciente. Rosnei-lhe baixinho e ela virou-se assustada e não se voltou a virar para mim. Óptimo. Estava a ficar farta dela e dos olhares cheios de significado. Eu sei que a Alice costumava fazer tudo fácil para mim e tinha saudades da sua hiperactividade. Mas não me podia esquecer daquilo que ela me fez. Depois de repetir vezes sem conta como eu era uma irmã para ela, deixou-me. Como o irmão fez e eu não estava certa se a perdoaria tão rápido. Tal como Rosalie, ela foi a primeira a abandonar a sala. Jay entrou para vir ter comigo e riu-se da forma como eu os assustava._

- Bella, vens almoçar certo? – Perguntou Jay lutando para manter a cara direita.

- Penso que não. Prefiro evitar esse momento. Estaremos sentados numa mesa, feitos estúpidos, com tabuleiros á frente de comida intocada. Além de que vamos estar sempre em contacto visual com os Cullen. Não me agrada levar com todos em cima de uma vez. Prefiro ir dar um passeio.

- Queres companhia? Sabes que não gosto de fazer figura de estúpido. – Ofereceu enquanto saímos.

- Óptimos, vamos todos conhecer a estufa e a tua Professora de Biologia vai-nos dar algumas sementes de umas plantas raras. A Olivia vai mesmo adorar! - Disse Ashe saltando á nossa frente.

- Se os Cullen não se enfiarem lá connosco… - Resmunguei encolhendo os ombros.

- Bom, eles ponderam. Mas decidem falar em conjunto e agir mais tarde. – Informou Ashe.

_Os três fizemos o nosso caminho para as estufas. Havia uma grande variedade de plantas. Todas elas únicas e tão belas. Cresciam sobre o carinhoso incidir do calor sobre elas. Fiquei curiosa com uma espécie de rosa rara. Era num violeta puro, sedoso, chamativo e misterioso. Acariciei as pétalas cuidadosamente. _

- Então reparaste na beleza da Rosa Viola.

_[__**N/A**__: Bom eu acabei de inventar a Rosa…xD]_

- Sim é magnífica. – Concordei.

_Era uma senhora baixinha e um pouco redondinha. Tinha cabelos negros curtos e olhos azuis-claros, com uma cara simpática e calorosa. _

- És uma das novas alunas?

- Sou, Isabella Callaway.

- Sou a Professora de Biologia. Minerva Spearritt.

- Oh, então será a minha Professora de Biologia.

- Bom e vejo que gostas de plantas, por isso iremos dar-nos muito bem.

_Voltei a observar a rosa e estava simplesmente encantada. A forma como as pétalas estavam abertas e como a água que tinha sido anteriormente borrifada para a refrescar caía em pequenas gotículas._

- Pega. Já vi que estás mesmo encantada por esta flor. – Disse a Professora entregando-me um pequeno saco humedecido. – São algumas sementes! Tens jardim?

- Sim tenho. A minha Mãe adora jardinagem e vai adorar ter esta flor no jardim. Eu vou adorar ter esta flor no jardim. Nunca a tinha visto e acredite que já vi imensa coisa. Viajo imenso. Estive praticamente em todo o lado.

- A Rosa Viola cresceu em tempos nos bosques húmidos de Forks. Mas sem o devido tratamento e sem conseguir sobreviver sendo uma rosa selvagem, entrou em vias de extinção. Estamos a ver se lhe conseguimos dar um avanço, criando-a em laboratório. Estamos a ficar bons nas experiências.

- Oh!

- Não devias estar a almoçar?

- Já comi. Não sou muito de comidas pesadas.

- Ai estas adolescentes e os seus complexos de gordura e aspecto. Qualquer dia desaparecem e entram elas próprias em vias de extinção. Até á nossa aula, querida.

- Adeus!

_A Professora afastou-se e eu ri-me. Se havia pessoa que não iria desaparecer por magreza, iria ser eu e o resto da minha espécie. Jayden e Ashe aproximaram-se, também eles com saquinhos de sementes nas mãos. Sentamos na beira de uma fonte pequena apenas a falar sobre assuntos banais ou apenas a comparar as coisas em Forks com Nova Iorque, embora não houvesse quase nada igual._

- Bom, está quase a tocar para entrarmos e o melhor é irmos. Vais ter Educação Física então? – Perguntou-me Jayden.

- Sim. Eu gostava de poder dizer que tinha a certeza que não tenho nenhum Cullen lá, mas a minha sorte é horrível em Forks!

- É incrível mas não tens mesmo sorte nenhuma aqui! – Riu-se Ashe. – Mas boa sorte para o jogo de voley mana. Tenho a certeza que vais adorar. Eu é que não posso chegar atrasada a Francês. Vejo-vos mais logo.

_Emmett. Emmett Cullen era o que tinha Educação Física comigo?! Sentado no banco, olhava para mim, de cima a baixo, boca entreaberta e se pudesse babava-se todo. _

_As raparigas usavam calções curtos azuis com o emblema do liceu e t-shirts brancas justas com o emblema na frente Os rapazes eram iguais, mas os calções mais longos e as t-shirts mais largas._

- Muito boas tardes a todos, espero que estejam todos animados. Para começar quero dez voltas ao campo. – O Professor comandou e soprou o apito fazendo-nos saltar do banco e mexer as pernas.

_Enquanto corrida a uma velocidade vagarosa (para os humanos era rápida, para mim parecia um caracol) pensava quem é que ia levar pela frente em História, tendo a certeza que era Jasper, pois em Biologia já sabia o que me esperava. Tinha a noção que Emmett estava no meu alcance, apenas afastado um metro e nem isso. _

- Bella… - Cantarolou muito baixo, impossível que os humanos ouvissem.

_Ignorei e continuei a correr._

- Irmãzinha…

_Continuei a ignorar._

- A minha humana favorita…

_Virei a cabeça para trás com um olhar glaciar e respondi muito calmamente para ver se ele me deixava em paz._

- Primeiro: não partilhamos o mesmo sobrenome por isso tua irmã não sou. Segundo: não sei se és cego ou burro mas eu não sou humana!

_O Professor apitou novamente e enquanto todos caiam no chão exaustos eu afastei-me para o banco e sentei-me, fingindo estar exausta. Durante os jogos de voley que foram feitos, eu era sempre da equipa adversária de Emmett. O que acontecia era: a bola vinha para mim ia parar ao Emmett. Ele tentando passar por humano, agia demasiado lento, levando com ela na cara, cabeça, braços, pernas e até naquele sítio que dói. Ele apenas olhou duramente para mim, mas tinha um sorriso de desafio. Não tivemos tempo de provocar muito mais, a aula acabara e tinha de ir dormir um pouco. História não era o meu forte e até para vampiros era longa e cansativa. _

_Eu tinha razão. Era Jasper. E olhou para mim com alerta. Percorrendo-me com os seus olhos, fixando-se depois nos meus e o olhar encheu-se de culpa e ressentimento. Respirei fundo e sentei-me bem longe dele. Como eu adivinhava, o Professora era chato e monótono. Peguei no iPod e escondido no bolso do casaco com os auscultadores camuflados, comecei a ouvir música em volume que eu ouvia muito bem mas os humanos não. Ouvindo música e lendo_ _Romeu e_ _Julieta, a aula passou num instante e o meu pior medo atingiu-me. Iria ter Biologia. Com Ele. Respirei bem fundo. Tinha de ser indiferente. Estar lá ou não estar, teria de ser para mim, o mesmo. Seria tratado como um colega qualquer. Um insignificante aluno…é isso!_

- Muito bem, Menina Callaway, o único lugar livre é ao pé do Senhor Cullen. Instale-se por favor.

_Típico! Simplesmente típico. Vi como ele me olhava. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma do passado e bom, tecnicamente ele tinha visto. Um rapaz assobiou baixinho e por brincadeira, pisquei a este o olho, fazendo com que ele caísse da cadeira e derrubasse na minha frente os livros todos. Ri-me e passei facilmente por cima deles, sentando-me no meu destino, ignorando o olhar fervente que eu podia detectar. Não criei uma cortina com o cabelo. Preferi ser natural._

- Isabella descreva a primeira fase da mitose? – Perguntou o Professor.

- Profase. É a mais longa da mitose. Os cromossomas enrolam-se, tornando-se progressivos e condensados. Os centrossomas criam o fuso acromático e no final da fase o núcleo desaparece e o invólucro nuclear desagrega-se. – Expliquei facilmente.

- Bom. Newton, a próxima!

_O Professor continuava com o seu inquérito mas eu pouco liguei. Edward a meu lado, estava a ficar um pouco tenso. Atrevi-me a olhar para ele. Mau movimento Bella. _

- Bella?!

- Não. O gato da vizinha. – Sussurrei aborrecida e depois o sussurro tornou-se ríspido. – O que te parece?

- Que falhei. – Sussurrou de volta.

- Em quê exactamente? É que falhaste em tanta coisa que eu perdi-me no meio.

_Ele olhou para mim incrédulo. Os nossos olhares fechados um no outro. Eu apenas transmitia ódio e gelo. Ele tentava ressuscitar a velha Bella em mim. Vai com pouca sorte o rapazinho. _

- Cullen, citocinese? – Perguntou o Professor e Edward foi obrigado a quebrar o contacto visual.

- Inicia-se na anafase ou na telofase. – Respondeu com calma.

- Certo. Weber…

_O Professor rapidamente se desconcentrou de nós e Edward voltou a olhar-me._

- Eu sei que falhei em muito. Mas quero remediar as coisas. – Voltou a dizer.

- O que não tem remédio, remediado está. – Respondi friamente endireitando o meu corpo. – Fizeste de mim uma boneca de trapos, Edward, para brincares. Mas adivinha? A boneca cresceu e tornou-se real. Não quero saber se estás arrependido ou se te estás nas tintas. Para mim isso já não significa nada. Transformaste-me no bloco de gelo que encontras aqui. Espero ter realizado os teus _piores pesadelos_.

_Os olhos dele abriram-se de tal maneira que pensei que fossem saltar. Sabem, como os desenhos animados? Sim, dessa forma. Ficou assustado comigo. Parece que agora tenho esse efeito nos Cullen. Então? Isto não é justo! Eu não tinha medo deles há cento e cinquenta anos atrás e agora eles todos têm medo de mim? A vida tem cada reviravolta. _

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! Quem sabe quando será próxima actualização? (Pista: Quando chegar ás 30 reviews! XD)_


	4. Desafio

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Antes demais, sou portuguesa de nacionalidade, por isso não estranhem a forma de escrita. Aqui vão os meus mais profundos agradecimentos e respostas ás vossas perguntas:

_**Jane Alves:**__ Bom, ainda bem que ando a superar expectativas. Sinto-me bem comigo própria e isso é óptimo para melhorar a minha escrita. Quanto a isso com o Emmett ainda não sei…mas continua atenta e logo descobres…(: Beijo**_

_**Larissa Motoko:**__ E a vingança é um prato que se serve gelado! *riso malvado* Ele vai ter tratamento pior, tadinho! Tenhamos pena do garoto. Espero que gostes do capítulo. Beijo**_

_**Lily A. Cullen: **__Espero que seja por coisas boas entao! Mais legal so daqui a um tempozinho…ela está muito magoada! Beijo **_

_**Lilly Nightfall: **__A Bella fria e sem sentimentos é muito popular por estas bandas! xD Isso de Jay e Bella não dá resultado. Mas não te preocupes. Vais ver essa ideia mais a frente! Acredita! Beijo** _

_**Nina Ávila:**__ Não é uma pergunta idiota, é normal! Sabrinas em lilás metalizado é um tipo de calçado, que se fores ás imagens do Google aparece! Obrigada por aprovares a minha banda sonora! Beijo **_

_**N. Ransom**__: Por Jasper? Bom, ele é o que vai sofrer menos ou entao o que não vai sofrer tanto… Coisas piores? Tadinhos! xD Beijo**_

_**Beuxinhah: **__Obrigada! Beijo **_

_**Amber: **__WOW! Tanta excitação..já tou contagiada! XD Muito obrigada e já continuei!_

_**Carol Anne Keat: **__Ainda bem que gostas! Beijo**_

_**Naaati: **__Obrigada! Beijo **_

_**Katryna Greenleaf: **__A nova familia so vai ser mais conhecida de pois de um certo capitulo, agora estou a tentar concentrar-me no essencial. Ainda bem que adoraste a nova Bella, como todos, Beijo **_

_**Camila: **__Isso logo se vê! ^^ Beijo **_

_**Someone: **__Obrigada pela força! Beijo**_

_**Ice: **__Fico muito contente que tenhas gostado! Beijo **_

_As MÚSICAS deste capítulo são: __**Shut Up and Drive da Rihanna (não está na banda sonora)**__ e __**Supermassive Black Hole dos Muse.**_

**3ºCapítulo: Desafio**

_O dia de aulas tinha acabado e estava muito calmamente a dirigir-me para o meu carro, quando encontro o Emmett encostado á porta do condutor de braços cruzados. Ashe e Jay estavam do meu lado no minuto seguinte._

- Bella este carro é teu? – Perguntou Emmett quando me viu aproximar.

- Sim. Porquê? – Perguntei de volta.

- Emmett! Pelo amor da santa vamos embora! – Gritou Rosalie puxando Emmett por um braço mas ele recusou-se. – Emmett, vamos embora!

- Bom Bella, tens bom gosto. – Ele elogiou.

- Foi um presente! – Informei-lhe.

- Parece rápido… - Murmurou Rosalie babando-se para cima do meu carro.

- É rápido. – Corrigi.

- O meu jipe vence o teu carrinho num instante Bella. A minha Rose fez dele o "batmobile". - Tagarelou Emmett.

- O que se passa aqui? Deviamos estar a ir para casa. – Disse Edward olhando para os irmãos, com Alice e Jasper atrás dele.

- Acalma-te Eddie. Eu apenas acabei de fazer…

- OH MEU DEUS! Um Lamborghini Versace! – Gritou Alice interrompendo Emmett e acariciando o capo do carro. – Eu quero um carro destes!

- E porque raio hei-de ser eu a dar-te um?! – Protestou Edward passado um minuto. – Que eu saiba o teu companheiro é o Jasper.

_Jasper sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e com expressão aflita e Edward soltou uma gargalhada e depois manteve-se sério. _

- Mas maninho tu podias era abrir os cordões á bolsa… - Disse Alice apoiando-se num ombro de Edward. – És o mais rico aqui da familia…

- Nem vale a pena Alice. Os Lamborghini Versace eram uma edição limitada que já não são fabricados. Tenho muita pena, mas o meu carro foi o último que saiu. – Informei e vi a cara dela entristecer e anuir devagarinho. – Quanto ao teu desafio Emmett, aceito. Mas se eu ganhar o que é que eu ganho com isso?

- Se tu ganhares, eu dou-te o meu jipe mas se eu ganhar vais ter que me dar o teu carro, para eu depois oferecer á Alice. – Propôs Emmett.

_Olhei para Ashe e ela riu baixinho e anuiu com a cabeça piscando-me o olho. Edward olhou de_ _mim para ela frustrado. _

- Feito.

_Ele sorriu triunfantemente e caminhou para o Volvo prateado C70 de Edward com os irmãos a caminharem atrás dele a falarem baixinho. Eu e os meus irmãos entramos dentro do meu carro e seguimos para casa. A meio da viagem, Ashe partiu-se a rir no banco de trás._

- Então? O que é que o futuro me reserva? – Perguntei.

- Não te preocupes. O carro fica contigo. Vais ganhar embora a Alice tenha visto que irias perder e que ia ganhar o carro dos sonhos dela. Vai haver algo durante a corrida que vai por o Emmett a decorar a traseira deste Lamborghini. – Contou Ashe.

- Óptimo.

_Ashe era uma vidente, mas ao contrário de Alice, as visões ela estavam decididas e não podiam ser alteradas. O que ela via estava destinado a acontecer. E a razão por Edward ficar frustrado a olhar de mim para ela é que tanto eu como a Ashe temos escudos envolta da nossa mente que impedem ataques mentais, leitura de mentes entre outros poderes. Jay olhou para nós divertido._

- Jay quando chegares a casa vais fazer a revisão ao motor e podes envenená-lo um pouco. – Permiti e ele quase que saltava de tanta excitação, ele amava mexer no meu carro.

_Jay passou as cinco horas seguintes a melhorar o motor do meu carro. Durante essas horas expliquei a Olivia e a Sean o meu dia e a aposta que tinha feito com Emmett. Eles acharam irracionais as nossas brincadeiras, mas visto que não nos podíamos magoar, apenas desfazer e perder o carro a decisão era nossa. Claro que Ashe sabia que os Cullen estavam confiantes da vitória quando na verdade iria acontecer o contrário. Os Cullen não eram os únicos com dons. A minha familia tinha-os, e bons. _

_-_

_Ashe tinha escolhido o que eu iria vestir. Eu achei ridículo, mas ela disse que se eu queria provar que estava diferente, tinha de ser convincente. Tretas. Aquilo era só desculpa para ele me vestir. Jeans pretas, desgastadas no rabo e nos joelhos sendo quase brancas, com botas de pele pretas, cano alto por cima das jeans. Top vermelho justo, quase uma segunda pele, escondido debaixo de um casaco de cabedal preto apertado. Cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, um gloss vermelho líquido nos lábios e eyeliner preto a realçar os meus olhos dourados. Meti-me no carro com os meus irmãos e conduzi até ao sítio combinado. _

_Como seria de esperar os Cullen já lá estavam. Quando saí do carro todos eles soltaram sons de surpresa. Edward olhava de cima abaixo. De baixo acima. _

- Então Emmett, como é? Começamos a corrida ou vão ficar a olhar para mim como se fosse um circo?

- Estou pronto quando tu tiveres! – Disse-me entrando dentro do jipe.

_Os meus irmãos saíram do carro e colocaram-se do lado dos Cullen. A auto-estrada estava vazia e tinha três faixas. Eu fiquei na da esquerda e Emmett na direita. Rosalie estava na faixa do meio segurando um lenço branco enquanto eu puxava pelo motor e Emmett também. Os ruídos seriam ensurdecedores para um humano, mas não para nós. O lenço caiu e arrancamos ao mesmo tempo, deixando as marcas de pneus na estrada, percorrendo os primeiros quilómetros lado a lado. Tínhamos de percorrer seis milhas. Quem chegasse ao fim primeiro, ganhava. Emmett começou a ganhar vantagem e eu fiquei algum tempo atrás dele, incapaz de ultrapassar. Depois vi uma lacuna na estratégia dele e mesmo sabendo que podia ficar com a parte detrás do meu carro desfeita, arrisquei e passei perigosamente á frente dele. Foi tomado de surpresa e travou. Grande erro. Só me deu mais vantagem enquanto ele tentava ganhar velocidade novamente. Eu bloqueava-lhe o caminho sempre que ele queria ultrapassar. Infelizmente conseguiu e estávamos novamente lado a lado. Mas sabendo que este era o momento ideal para puxar pelo carro, fi-lo e ganhei por meio segundo. Travando logo de seguida, os Cullen olhavam-me assombrados enquanto os meus irmãos faziam a festa toda. _

- Aqui tens a chaves. – Disse Emmett lançando-me as chaves do jipe que caíram na poça de água á minha frente.

- Emmett eu não as quero. – Zombei aborrecida. – Fiz isto por diversão. Por prazer. Não foi para ficar com um jipe, quando o meu carro vale o triplo!

- Eu cumpro as minhas apostas! – Respondeu Emmett.

- Mas esta é uma aposta inválida. É melhor apanhares as chaves. Antes que fiquem em cacos.

_Entrei novamente dentro do carro e os meus irmãos precipitaram-se atrás de mim. Emmett apanhou as chaves e podia ver como ele estava meio frustrado e aborrecido. A cara de Edward era a mais gostosa de ver. Estava assombrado, incerto se era eu ou uma gémea má. Enquanto guiava para casa, sabia exactamente o que lhe dizer se ele viesse ter comigo a pedir justificações pela minha atitude e eu tinha-as. Amei-o. Amei-o com toda a vida deste universo. Com todas as minhas forças. Fiz dele o meu pilar. E sem ele caí abaixo. Parti-me em cacos. Fui uma boneca de trapos com que ele brincava as casinhas. Deixou-me para morrer no meio do bosque. A minha transformação foi dolorosa. Tinha muitas feridas para sarar. Ele pensa que a Victoria me mordeu apenas? Não. Ela fez questão de me atacar. Sem ele do meu lado para me guiar, mesmo que tivesse Sean e Olivia, cometi deslizes, cometi erros. _

_Se sou a pessoas que sou agora, não é porque quero. Foi o que ele fez. Ele transformou-me nisto._

-

- Não! Esse fica-te mal! – Respondi, fazendo uma careta, a Ashe enquanto me ria do vestido verde alface de estampados floridos que ela tinha experimentado.

_Eu e Ashe estávamos numa loja, no centro comercial de Olympia, no dia seguinte á corrida. Estavamos a experimentar algumas roupas, não que eu seja apaixonada por compras, mas era algo que fazia com Ashe frequentemente e que me distraia de outros assuntos. _

- Que tal? – Perguntei saindo do provador, com um vestido vermelho muito justo, brilhante e realmente, demasiado curto.

_Ashe assobiou e bateu palmas, enquanto tinha na mão cruzetas com roupa para experimentar._

- Demasiado curto? – Testei.

- Realça as tuas pernas!

- Justo?

- As tuas curvas são perfeitas nesse vestido.

- O decote?

- O que é bom é para se ver!

_Olhamos uma para a outra prolongadamente e começamo-nos a rir daquele diálogo rápido e curto. _

- Experimenta aquele corpete azul! – Ela disse apontando para um corpete sem alças, coberto de brilhantes.

- Não. – Respondi secamente e ela calou-se e anuiu, atirando-me um conjunto para eu experimentar.

_O azul lembrava-me dele e como ele adorava ver-me de azul. Desde a minha transformação que evitava usar azul ao máximo. Quando saí com o novo conjunto, cruzei-me com pessoas inesperadas e indesejadas. _

- Alice, Rosalie…que…prazer…revê-las! – Respondi com tédio encarando o espelho ajeitando as roupas, ignorando os olhares das duas irmãs.

- Bella! Por aqui? – Perguntou Alice curiosa pela minha presença no shopping, quem não ficaria?

- Sim, eu e a minha irmã viemos às compras. É tradição, virmos duas vezes por semana! Foi a única maneira de a calar com as compras dias a fio. – Disse rindo-me para o espelho. – Ashe! Que dizes?

_Ashe saiu usando um vestido balão amarelo, com um corpete dourado brilhante. _

- Uau maninha! Fica com esse, fica que te assenta tão bem… - Ela disse. – Oh, Alice e Rosalie. Vieram às compras também?

_Rose anuiu e Alice simplesmente largou as cruzetas com roupa numa cadeira. _

- Uh Ashe, ficas linda nesse vestido! – Disse irónica.

- Fica assim tão mal?

- O dourado não é a tua cor. Ficas muito amarela. Experimenta o prateado. – Aconselhei.

- Oh sim, boa ideia Bella. – Ela respondeu apressando-se a pedir um novo vestido em prateado.

- Nunca pensei que realmente apreciasses compras. – Murmurou Alice.

- É, depende da companhia, sabes? E quando temos vontade o melhor de tudo é divertirmo-nos. – Respondi pegando numa cruzeta com uma mini-saia de pregas negra com um top rosa claro curto a fazer conjunto. – E desde que Ashe me fez ver a moda como algo essencial na vida de uma rapariga, acho que comecei a ver compras de outro modo!

_Entrei dentro do provador e quando voltei a sair elas já tinham saído do edifício. _

- Demasiado dura? – Perguntei a Ashe.

_Esta apenas rolou os olhos, encolheu os ombros e entrou no provador._

-

- Querida podemos falar? – Perguntou Olivia da porta do meu quarto.

- Claro Mãe, sempre. – Respondi com um sorriso pousando o livro que estava a ler ao pé de mim.

_Tinha passado uma semana desde a corrida com Emmett e o encontro com Alice e Rosalie no shopping. Durante as aulas não falava com nenhum dos Cullen. Sendo Edward aquele que tinha troca de palavras e mesmo esse arrependia-se de ter aberto a boca, vendo que levava com palavras amargas de gosto azedo e estragado em cima._

- Bella isto não faz bem a ninguém. – Disse Olivia sentando-se ao pé de mim na cama com um ar cansado e melancólico.

- Huh?! Não percebo…

- Eu sei que os Cullen te magoaram. Imenso. Mas eles são parte de quem tu és. Não achas que lhes devias dar uma chance de se explicarem?

- Eu não os quero deixar a voltar entrar na minha vida. Se os deixar explicar vão querer uma hipótese. Eu sei que lhes dava. Voltaríamos a conviver e eles voltariam a deixar-me. Não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente Olivia.

- Querida, eu falei com o Carlisle. Trabalhamos no mesmo hospital.

- Podes dizer-lhe que não tenho nada contra ele ou a Esme. Mas mesmo assim não quero nada com eles.

- Ele considera-te membro da família e isso vai continuar para sempre. E a Esme também.

- Mas agora, a minha familia, são vocês. – Sussurrei.

- E vamos continuar a ser. Mas…

- Mas nada. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre eles. Nada. – Disse firmemente levantando-me observando a chuva que caía na janela.

- Bella estás a vingar-te e isso não faz bem a ninguém. Vai acabar por prejudicar todos á tua volta. – Ela praticamente gritou.

_Não me mexi. Ela suspirou e saiu do quarto batendo com a porta. Milhões de perguntas evadiam-me a cabeça. Porque é que Victoria não me matou? Como é que Alice não viu a minha transformação? Como é que eles nunca sentiram remorsos ao deixar-me para trás? Como é que nenhum deles me procurou ou tentou impedir Edward de partir? Porquê? Porquê? Porquê…_

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! Quem sabe quando será próxima actualização? (Pista: Quando chegar para cima das 45 reviews! Foram tão generosos no último capitulo, achei que podiam fazer melhor…XD)_


	5. Isto Não Me Pode Estar A Acontecer

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos novamente. A minha leitora privilegiada (que tem a culpa de não fazer o post mais cedo, porque demorou muito muito a comentar) pede desculpas pela sua distracção. Mas aqui vão as respostas ás vossas reviews! ^^

_**Jane Alves:**__ O Emmett fazer fazer, não vai fazer nada, pelo menos ainda não pensei mais nisso, talvez lá mais para a frente, para já os meus planos não incluem nada disso. Oh, não te preocupes porque a Bella vai aprender dentro em breve. Beijo**_

_**Larissa Motoko:**__ Ainda bem que gostaste da nova Bella. Também me gostou ser dura com a Alice, mas teve de ser, espero que este capitulo compense isso. Ah, a reacção do Edward ainda esta para vir. Beijo**_

_**Lily A. Cullen: **__Espero que seja por coisas boas entao! Mais legal so daqui a um tempozinho…ela está muito magoada! Beijo **_

_**Lilly Nightfall: **__Continua a bater recordes aqui, que eu não me importo nada. Espero que seja menos má ao dar este capitulo! Lol! Beijo** _

_**Nina Ávila:**__ Que bom que estás a gostar ^^! Beijo **_

_**N. Ransom**__: Tadinhos! Não é demais? *ri com malvadez* NAHHH! xD Beijo**_

_**Melzin-Chan: **__Não chegues a extremos! Lol!____Obrigada! Beijo **_

_**Amber: **__WOW! Tanta excitação..já tou contagiada! XD Muito obrigada e já continuei!_

_**Tanya: **__Um bocadinho nunca magoou ninguem! Beijo **_

_**Katryna Greenleaf:**__ Sim tambem me partiu o coração ao ter de fazer mal á Alice, eu amo-a mas é necessário. Ainda bem que gostaste da nova familia, fico muito feliz por isso. Beijo **_

_**Lice: **__Vocês todos adoram uma Bella ma e de língua afiada, é moda! LOL. Ainda bem que gostaste e vamos ver quanto tempo dura esta vingançazinha. Beijo **_

_**MrsEmmettMcCarty: **__Obrigada pela força! Beijo**_

_**Naaati:**__ Ainda bem que pensas assim. Obrigada! Beijo**_

_**Pottercullen: **__Fico muito contente que tenhas gostado! Beijo **_

_**Eleen C.:**__ Que bom! Beijo **_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca "Entre a Vingança e a Paixão" que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, Jane Alves. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário._

_As Músicas Deste Capítulo São: __**We Are Broken dos Paramore**__ e __**The Reason dos Hoobstank.**_

**4º Capítulo: Isto Não Me Está a Acontecer!**

_Faltavam dois dias para o Halloween. Ashe tinha tido a melhor visão até agora. Uma super festa aqui em casa e eu estava contente por poder distrair a minha mente um pouco. Até agora tinha sido sempre o mesmo assunto. Os Cullen. Edward. Os Cullen. Edward._

_Os Cullen iriam ser naturalmente convidados para a festa, tal como outros amigos nossos mais próximos e os humanos todos do liceu. Iria ser uma festa muito divertida. Podia apostar._

- Bella tens uma visita. – Cantarolou Ashe ao passar pelo meu quarto.

_Virei a cabeça e encontrei-me com Edward. Ia começar a gritar com ele mas ele suspirou exasperado._

- Cala-te e ouve-me.

_Olhem, a fera está solta! Ele entrou dentro do meu quarto e fechou a porta bloqueando-a, encostando-se nela._

- Eu sei que estás magoada Bella, mas isso não é razões para te vingares na minha familia. Quem te fez mal fui eu e sou eu que mereço ser mal tratado. Os meus irmãos não têm nada a ver com isto. – Disse olhando dentro dos meus olhos sabendo que aquela era a única forma de conseguir captar a minha atenção totalmente.

- Mas eles também se foram embora e não quiseram saber. – Sussurrei encostando-me á parede oposta.

- Mas a culpa foi minha. A Alice quis ir ter contigo. Despedir-se de ti. Mas seria muito mais fácil não o fazer. – Confessou e olhei-o incrédulo e duramente.

- Muito mais fácil? Nada foi fácil. Nada Edward. Durante quatro meses sofri com a tua ausência e se não morri de desgosto foi porque o Jake me ajudou. Ele e a alcateia. – Confessei de volta.

- Alcateia? Bella, tu meteste-te em La Push? – Perguntou Edward olhando-me como se eu tivesse cometido um crime.

- E se me tivesse metido, não era como se tu te importasses. Se me deixaste foi porque já nem sequer te preocupavas se havia uma alcateia de lobos a nascer em La Push. – Retorqui azeda.

- Parece impossível, o perigo maior pode-se afastar mas tu arranjas sempre algo em grande para te arriscares, não é?

- Se é para me dares na cabeça desaparece! – Gritei-lhe.

- Não vou dar na cabeça de ninguém! Bella, tu podes não me perdoar, mas por favor não afastes a minha familia de ti! Eu juro que me mantenho a uma distância razoável de ti, mas deixa pelo menos a Alice voltar a entrar na tua vida. Tu não fazes ideia de como é que ela andou desde que a tratas-te mal no primeiro dia. O Jasper anda desesperado.

- E ela faz ideia daquilo que eu passei? Garanto que o que ela está a sofrer agora não é nada comparado aquilo que passei quando foste embora e quando me transformaram.

- Gostava de saber. – Ele sussurrou com medo.

- Mas não tens que saber nada. Quando rompeste comigo naquele dia, perdeste tudo! Simplesmente perdeste o meu amor, a minha confiança, o direito de eu te dirigir a palavra, perdes-te também o direito sobre mim. Sobre a minha alma, sobre as minhas decisões, sobre o meu corpo. Já nada te pertence. Acho um gesto bonito interceder pela tua irmã, mas se ela quiser reatar a nossa amizade vai ter que ser ela a construir as bases e a vir falar comigo. Que eu saiba ela não precisa de um mensageiro. Mesmo que esse leia mentes.

_Não fui branda. Ah pois não fui. Mas ele também não contava que eu fosse ou contava? Se contava então ele ainda tinha muito que aprender. Satisfez-me a cara dele. Magoado e revoltado consigo próprio. Mas ao mesmo tempo algo no fundo do meu coração partiu. Há século e meio fazia tudo ao meu alcance para lhe tirar a cara de tortura e por um sorriso, o sorriso turvo. Mas agora não sentia nada, nada que eu conseguisse exprimir._

- Tu roubaste os meus sentimentos… - Sussurrei com mágoa, para ele e para mim. -…tiraste-me o dom de amar, perdoar. Levaste contigo tudo o que fazia de mim a Isabella Swan.

- Bella…

- Sai por favor Edward. Deixa-me em paz. Não destruas aquilo que consegui construir ao longo dos anos, tentando esquecer com quem é que o meu coração morreu! – Disse desesperada que ele me deixasse, tentando manter uma expressão dura.

_Ele hesitou mas saiu do quarto quietamente. Este quedou-se num silêncio insuportável enquanto eu deslizei pela parede até ao chão. Encolhi os joelhos para o meu peito e abracei-os enterrando a minha cara aí, escondendo-me. _

-

- Bella por favor acorda para a vida. – Sussurrou-me uma voz conhecida, horas depois.

_Levantei a minha cabeça para encontrar o rosto preocupado de Alice. Estiquei as minhas pernas e baixei os braços. _

- O que queres Alice? – Perguntei.

- Bom, venho lutar pela minha melhor amiga, posso? – Riu-se cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Dás-me uma oportunidade de me explicar e de te fazer ver que aconteça o que acontecer irás sempre ser a minha irmã?

- Mas fica ciente que é a última oportunidade! – Sublinhei para que ela soubesse que se estragasse tudo, nunca mais se repararia nada.

- Certo. Mas levanta-te por favor.

_Ela deu-me as mãos e puxou-me para cima. De pé ela abraçou-se a mim e eu coloquei as minhas mãos nos ombros dela e puxei-a para a cadeira da secretária fazendo-a sentar._

- Fala. – Pedi quietamente.

- Quando o Edward regressou naquela noite e nos disse da decisão dele, eu já sabia. Protestei. Acho que fiquei rouca de tanto ter gritado com ele. Já estava mal por causa do estado do Jazz e ele veio piorar a minha situação. Senti-me perdida Bella, eras e ainda és para mim, a minha melhor amiga. Tu eras muito especial para mim. Ainda és…ainda és. Nada foi o mesmo depois de termos saído de Forks. Foi um período horrível. O Edward desapareceu durante dois anos deixando Esme numa angústia. Rosalie e Emmett afastaram-se para a Índia durante alguns anos, mas iam dando noticias. Eu e o Jasper andávamos numa má fase. Para arrancar o Jasper da depressão em que se meteu foi difícil. Mas lá consegui arrastá-lo para Paris.

- E como é que todos se reuniram novamente? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Foi difícil. A Esme e o Carlisle ficaram um pouco fartos da situação e exigiram que eles voltassem. E voltaram. Edward….

- Não quero saber onde é que ele se enfiou Alice, continua. – Interrompia e ela resmungou baixinho mas depois respirou fundo.

- Tu nunca viste a Esme em extremos nem Carlisle, mas acredita que eles são bem assustadores e conseguimos recuperar a família aos poucos. Nunca mais falamos em ti ou em Forks. Mas todos pensávamos imenso em ti. Imenso. Principalmente o Edward.

- Claro. – Disse sarcasticamente. – Mas não venhas interceder por ele.

- Bella perdoa-me. Eu também perdi a minha melhor amiga e quase perdi a minha família. Não precisas de me contar o que te aconteceu ou que tu fizeste, apenas quero ter-te como minha amiga. Por favor Bella. És muito importante para mim.

_Levantei-me e ela pulou para me abraçar e desta vez retribuí vendo como aquela pixie estava já excitada._

- Olha o resto da família…

- Um elemento de cada vez. – Resmunguei e ela riu-se.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

_Naquele momento Ashe entrou aos pulos dentro do meu quarto._

- Alice, visto que estás oficialmente admitida, queres preparar a festa connosco?

- Claro eu iria adorar. Não te importas Bella?

- Estás a gozar? Ver-me livre de vocês as duas e catálogos, é estar no céu! – Brinquei e as duas rolaram os olhos impacientes.

- Sim, mas vamos comprar os vestidos, todas juntas! – Pediu Ashe e ambas fizeram beicinho e eu só pude concordar.

_As duas entraram em transe em simultâneo e aquilo foi um pouco assustador._

- Esta vai ser a melhor festa do século! – Exclamaram em uníssono.

- E o meu inferno ainda agora começou. – Resmunguei enquanto elas as duas engancharam os braços e saíram a tagarelar sobre as preparações do quarto.

_Suspirei de alívio. Não iria ter de me preocupar mais com a Ashe ou Alice. Elas agora tinha-se uma á outra._

- Oh Bella! – Chamaram em uníssono.

_Isto não me está a acontecer!_

_-_

_Quem pensa que as videntes são uma grande ajuda engana-se. Em vez de ajudarem com o seu dom nas preparações, não, tiveram que me torturar na escolha da decoração e afinal de contas fui eu que decidi tudo. Admito que me diverti. Mas não pude deixar de sentir inveja de Jay que estava no bem bom na piscina interior da casa. _

- E que tal irmos ás compras de manhã? – Perguntou Ashe. – Teríamos imenso tempo de fazer tudo.

- Ah não. Com vocês as duas nem duplamente morta. – Recusei-me afastando-me delas para o outro sofá enquanto elas se riam.

- Bella…por favor! – Começou Alice a insistir.

- Empresto-vos o meu carro e vocês não imploram! – Ofereci.

_Elas olharam-se, fingiram pensar e depois encolheram os ombros._

- FEITO! – Gritaram pondo-se de pé.

- Mas só com uma condição Bella. – Disse Ashe.

- Mau, o carro é meu e pões condições?

- Ficas em casa com o Jay e retiram a mobília toda da sala para a garagem! – Terminou.

- Não vejo porque não. – Concordei.

- E ficas encarregue de pintares as pétalas. – Ordenou Alice.

- Quais pétalas?

- Bella, mas tu ouves algo? – Disse exasperada e melodramaticamente Ashe. – Mandamos vir uma centena de rosas para retirar as pétalas e com o spray violeta metalizado pintamos as pétalas, envernizamos e espalhamos pela casa!

- Eu consigo fazer isso. – Disse anuindo devagar. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, se houver nós avisamos! – Disse Alice. – Mas eu agora tenho de ir. É quase meia-noite e prometi ao Jasper uma caçada e um tempo a sós.

- Divirtam-se. – Disse travessamente e ela piscou-me o olho.

- Até amanhã às dez em ponto Alice. – Despediu-se Ashe.

_Alice saiu e Ashe deixou-se cair no sofá ao meu lado._

- Como te sentes? – Ela perguntou.

- Bem aliviada por não ter de ir ás compras. – Ri-me.

- Não é sobre isso. Como te sentes agora que perdoaste a Alice?

- Melhor estado de consciência. – Confirmei. – A Alice foi e vai continuar a ser a minha melhor amiga, mas…

- Tens medo que os Cullen te apareçam á carga toda na porta da rua a pedir e implorar o teu perdão?

_Os meus olhos abriram-se mais do que as órbitas de Saturno e Úrano. Ashe riu-se da minha expressão e eu respirei fundo._

- Por momentos pensei que eles fossem fazer mesmo isso. Que susto!

- Que susto? O trabalho de enxotá-los já me punha doente! – Gozou Ashe. – Mas teria tudo o prazer de dar uma boa coça no menino de bronze.

- Eras tu e eu! – Resmunguei levantando-me.

- E porque não o fazes?

- Perco a razão!

- Tu é que sabes, a prejudicada és tu.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Terás de esperar pela festa e até lá não arrancas nada de mim. Estou avisar-te.

_E a minha amostra de irmã sobe as escadas deixando-me ali pendurada sem saber ou entender o que raio é que ela me tinha dito ali. _

_-_

_Era tarde quando Alice subiu pela minha janela e entrou no meu quarto. Que dejá vú. _

- Podemos falar Bella? – Perguntou.

- Desde que não seja para escolher as coisas para a festa podes! – Ri-me. – Mas porque perguntas se já sabes a resposta?

- Não é assim tão fácil Bella! – Suspirou exasperada sentando-se na minha frente. – Eu não te consigo ver?

- Não?! – Perguntei em choque, Ashe conseguia.

- Não sei como Ashe te consegue ver, mas eu não consigo e quando tento é tudo desfocado e negro, nunca é certo! – Disse numa lufada de ar. – A última visão que tive contigo foi passares para La Push. Aí ficou tudo negro, até Agosto passado, quando comecei a ter flashes de uma família de vampiros em Forks. Via todos claramente, menos a ti. Sabia que existia um elemento, mas que não o conseguia ver. É muito complicado de te dizer.

_Isto pode dever-se a um dos meus dons. Sim, tenho mais do que um._

- Alice?

- Pergunta para aí Bella. Não preciso do meu dom para saber as tuas perguntas.

- Porque é que depois do Edward ter ido embora nenhum de vocês me veio procurar? Vivi na esperança de tudo acabar e afinal tornou-se pior…

- Bella, o Edward proibiu-me de ver o teu futuro e não deixou o resto da família aproximar-se. Disse que precisavas de viver uma vida humana. Acabares a universidade, casares, teres filhos, envelheceres e morreres como a lei da vida manda. Todos concordamos que precisarias dessa chance. Bella tu eras demasiado boa para seres condenada daquela maneira. Tinhas tantas hipóteses de venceres na vida e porque desperdiçares um futuro tão bom?

- Mas tu melhor do que ninguém deverias saber que eu não tinha outro futuro. Alice… - Comecei engolindo em seco. -…eu nasci para amar Edward. Eu nasci para ser o que sou agora. E o teu irmão não pode lutar contra o destino. Mas ele tentou…e perdeu…perdeu tanto…

- Ele sabe que te perdeu…mas não quer desistir…enquanto á vida á esperança!

_Ri-me com sarcasmo e ironia. Vida? Esperança? Pois sim…_

- Bella, tu sabes tão bem como eu que ainda amas o Edward.

- O que é amar Alice? – Ela olhou-me incrédula. – Secalhar, já não sei, amo-o, mas será que é da mesma maneira?

- Se tu não sabes eu tambem não serei aquela que o sabe.

- Não sei Alice. Não sei. É tudo tão confuso. Tenho medo, não o quero deixar entra na minha vida novamente. Não quero. Não vou.

_Alice não disse mais nada, apenas me abraçou._

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! Obrigada pela vossa generosidade. Preparados para bater o recorde de reviews num capítulo? READY? SET? GO!!!_


	6. Hora da Festa e da Razão

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Como estou com falta de tempo, peço desculpa por não responder aos vossos comentários. Prometo que no próximo faço isso. Agora só umas coisinhas: eu amo, adoro, gosto imenso quando as pessoas adicionam a minha história nos favoritos, mas gostava mais se deixassem a vossa opinião, por curta que fosse, ao menos dava-me mais entusiasmo para actualizar rápido. Então que dizem? Vão tentar? Obrigada! ^^ O botão verde, não é nenhum vampiro, por isso não morde! xD

Só a resposta á pergunta da Nina Ávila: chamar gajo (ou gaja) a uma pessoa é um chamamento mais brusco e mais rude da parte da pessoa que chame. Espero ter-te esclarecido.

Mais uma vezes, desculpem por não responder ás vossas reviews, para a próxima é a primeira coisa que faço, mas falta de tempo, falta de tempo…é tudo uma seca…

_**Sugestões:**_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Também da __**Jane Alves**__, existe a história __**"Reencontros"**__ que parte também da separação da Lua Nova e eu acho que vocês todos iriam amar ler a história. Passem por lá que não se vão arrepender. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. _

_As Músicas Deste Capítulo estão distribuídas por partes! ^^ _

**

* * *

**

5ºCapítulo: É Hora da Festa…e da Razão.

**[Let's Get It Started – Black Eyed Peas, pelo conselho da Larissa Motoko, que me deu muito jeito, estava com dificuldades em achar uma música para o inicio, obrigada!]**

_O dia da festa mostrou-se chuvoso e antevia tempestade para Forks. O dia ideal para uma festa de Dia das Bruxas moderno. Estava sentada nas escadas de mármore, agora com uma carpete de veludo negro a cobri-las a meio, vendo como Ashe e Alice comandavam a decoração da casa. Os móveis, guardados na garagem, foram substituídos por uma mesa rectangular, de armação de ferro negro e tampo de vidro ofusco, situada no meio daquela sala agora transformada em salão de baile. Em cima desta mesa estavam colocados castiçais de velas antigos, em ouro sujo, com velas brancas compridas, dez por cada castiçal. No meio destes castiçais encontravam-se taças de vidro altas, recheadas com morangos vermelho frescos, pequenas taças com chantilly, chocolate quente e caramelo doce espalhavam-se em volta. Todas as janelas foram tapadas com cortinas finas e transparentes lilases e pretas, presas no tecto, caindo também sobre as paredes. Todas estas cortinas rematavam a um centro, o candelabro de cristal antigo. Existiam alguns sofás pretos, vermelhos e roxos, de dois lugares ou apenas um, espalhados na sala. Pequenas mesas já com bebidas e um grande plasma ligado a um sistema de som bem caro e potente onde passaria a música por mim e Jayden, seleccionada._

- Bella, por favor verifica o que se anda a passar lá embaixo na piscina interior. – Pediu Ashe enquanto ela e Alice davam os últimos retoques naquela sala.

_Dirigi-me á piscina interior, no sítio onde seria habitual encontrar-se uma velha cave. Olivia sorriu-me enquanto deitava na piscina, as pétalas de rosa pintadas a preto, lilás e as naturalmente vermelhas, envernizadas de modo a não perderem a cor. Sobre os pilares que suportavam aquela divisão, subiam videiras falsas em flores coloridas quase passando por reais. Redondas mesas com toalhas pretas de desenhos vermelhos típicos do dia da bruxa suportavam aperitivos e bebidas variadas. Existiam puffs por todo o lado e existiam colunas de som penduradas nas paredes que ligavam ao sistema de som na sala. Castiçais de pé alto e comprido, tinham velas de todas as cores e não me enganava quando dizia que as velas tinham cheiro. Fosse baunilha, morango ou lavanda._

_Como dava para ver por tanta quantidade de vela (existiam algumas a flutuar em cima de nenúfares na piscina) não iria existir electricidade, pois além de perder a graça, esperava-se que os fusíveis fossem abaixo com a tempestade (visto por Alice, confirmado por Ashe)._

- Querida podes ir preparar-te! Já não há muito que possas fazer. – Disse-me Olivia terminando a sua paciência de calmamente colocar as pétalas agitando o saco fazendo-as cair levemente como uma bonita chuva mística. – Eu já não suporto as duas! – Resmungou como um silvo.

_Ri-me e comecei a subir as escadas em caracol anuindo com compreensão. Entrei dentro do meu quarto e olhei o vestido que iria usar naquela noite. Normalmente não gostava de me aperaltar, mas naquela festa iria provar que a ingenuidade fazia parte do passado. Que não precisava de protecção. Respirei fundo, esta festa seria a melhor que alguma destas pessoas já_ _tivera._

-

- Bella tu estás pronta? – Perguntou Jayden entrando de rompante dentro do meu quarto enquanto eu tinha acabado de calçar a sandália, ficando boquiaberto olhando-me. – Eu…quero dizer…bom tu…é que…tu…e…hmm…UAU!

- A sério? Não estou exageradamente produzida? – Perguntei percorrendo a minha imagem no espelho de corpo inteiro.

- Não maninha. Estás simples, quente e desejável…acredita que vais ser o centro das atenções!

- Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções! – Resmunguei.

- Estás óptima. Agora anda lá que já temos a casa a abarrotar!

_O vestido que usava tinha sido feito por um designer italiano, propositadamente para mim, mas nunca tinha tido a chance de usá-lo, até agora. O corpete remetia a um decote em V longo até ao fundo da minha barriga, deixando os meus seios escondidos mas realçados. Apertava em volta do pescoço, era num vermelho vivo com pequenos rubis encrostados nas bordas. Entre os dois lados do corpete estavam três pequenas tiras a disfarçar o comprido decote e as minhas costas estavam desnudadas. A saia era comprida, preta brilhante, com uma racha na perna esquerda que vinha até acima do meio da anca. As minhas sandálias eram vermelhas brilhantes, com um salto alto muito fino, e uma tira que me subia até meio da barriga da perna, presa com um pequeno laço escondido pela saia. Metade do meu cabelo, na parte esquerda estava apanhado para trás, deixando ver a minha orelha que suportava um comprido brinco de diversos fios de ouro branco com alguns brilhantes. Do outro lado caía em suaves curvas assim como nas costas. Tinha os lábios numa cor vermelha viva, num aspecto molhado e olhos dourados realçados por o eyeliner preto carregado. _

* * *

**[If You Seek Amy - Britney Spears]**

_Quando desci as escadas parei a meio para observar o ambiente que me envolvia. Já havia imensas pessoas a dançar e a desfrutar da festa. Vi os Cullen a falaram com o Sean e a Olivia que quando me sorriram atraíram a atenção dos Cullen para as escadas. Carlisle e Esme limitaram-se a sorrir-me com saudade mas tambem com admiração. A cara de Rosalie foi impagável, se ela pudesse tornava a cara no verde mais verdinho da sala. Emmett apenas assobiou bem alto. Jasper olhava para todos os lados tentado livrar de algumas emoções que eu até podia imaginar. Edward estava, se fosse possível, mais pálido e os seus olhos não me deixavam. Alice sorria e aplaudia, saltando. Ela fez-me sinal e eu consegui passar pela quantidade de pessoas no meio que me sorria, cumprimentava, elogiava e mandava piropos. _

- Boa Noite. – Cumprimentei sorrindo a todos menos a Edward, dando-lhe uma expressão fria.

- Boa Noite Bella. Estás magnifica. - Disse Alice excitada.

- Sim, uma verdadeira diva. – Murmurou Rosalie mas depois desejou ter engolido as palavras, tenho a ligeira sensação que não era para eu ter ouvido.

- Mas vocês também estão muito elegantes! – Elogiei de volta.

_Alice vestia um curto vestido balão rosa, com a parte de cima encrostada em brilhantes cor-de-rosa e a saia era o que parecia um véu rosa claro como a aurora do amanhecer. Calçava umas sabrinas rosa platinadas. O cabelo estava como sempre, curto, espetado e negro. Rosalie tinha um vestido vermelho comprido de veludo, com cintura imperial e um corte clássico, de sapatos pretos discretos. O cabelo loiro solto em ondas grossas e macias. _

- _All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek… _- Cantava Ashe a aproximar-se de mim, depois apontou-me o dedo e desenhou um coração no ar soprando-me. -…Bella!

- Hahaha! – Ri sarcasticamente. – Tens uma piada!

- É a música. E como estão todos a olhar para ti e á tua procura… - Ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

_Rolei os olhos e olhei em volta._

- Mas a minha amada irmã não me fica atrás pois não? – Provoquei e ela franziu o sobrolho chateada.

- Como se esta corja tivesse hipóteses comigo! – Resmungou.

_Ashe tinha escolhido para a ocasião, um curto vestido preto com um soutien lilás forte visível por fora do decote. As mangas eram longas e transparentes. As sandálias pretas baixas davam-lhe outra pose, mais graciosa. _

- Alguém viu a Tanya? Nunca mais a vi desde que entramos. – Perguntou Esme.

- Não. – Responderam todos, menos Edward que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava fixamente para mim.

- Tenho algo na cara? – Perguntei friamente assustando um pouco Edward que desviou o olhar para a janela.

_Edward não estava nada deselegante! Bem, ele nunca está deselegante use o que usar. Calça de fato preto, com camisa preta e um colete acetinado prateado com gravata prateada. Sapatilhas tipo sapatos pretos e aquele cabelo de bronze na mesma desmazelado. _

- Olá, peço desculpa, mas encontrei um velho amigo. – Disse uma voz feminina aproximando-se.

_Era Tanya Denali. Cabelos loiros frisados, com algumas madeixas negras despercebidas. Envergava um vestido verde repleto de brilhantes, com um comprido decote em V de apertar no pescoço, um cinto pequeno de cabedal preto em volta da cintura, uns centímetros abaixo do fim do decote, com sandálias verdes. Tinha olhos dourados e alguma maquilhagem que lhe realçavam os lábios e elogiavam as faces._

- Deves ser a Isabella Callaway. – Disse cumprimentando-me com um sorriso. – Os teus Pais falam imenso sobre ti, mas infelizmente nunca nos conhecemos!

- Sim, nós já conhecíamos a Tanya antes de tu te juntares a nós e ficamos com ela durante uns anos, antes de tu apareceres. – Disse Sean e eu anuí.

- Bem-vinda á nossa festa Tanya. – Disse-lhe.

- Está óptima. – Elogiou.

- A Bella decidiu a maioria da decoração. – Fez questão de notar Ashe.

- Não foi grande coisa, foram só pequenas opiniões. – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Seja como for está linda. – Ela fez notar, apoiando-se no ombro de Edward. – Ed, estás cá? – Perguntou abanando a mão em frente da face dela.

_Edward olhou para ela com censura._

- Pronto, desculpa. Mas sabes que eu não resisto a chatear-te! Ficas tão fofo! – Disse Tanya sorrindo com carinha beijando a face de Edward.

_O meu corpo enrijeceu. Seria…hmm…era possível. Esta era a Tanya da qual eu ouvi falar. Aquela que gostava de Edward não sendo retribuída. Mas pelos vistos, era agora retribuída. Edward não a afastava, por muito que estivesse enfeitiçado comigo, os olhos dele também dançavam no corpo de Tanya. Por muito que me incomodasse mantive a minha postura._

- Isabella Callaway… - Uma voz masculina, rouca, sensual e doce sussurrou atrás de mim.

* * *

**[Reach Out – Hilary Duff]**

_O chamamento tinha sido imperceptível aos humanos, mas a nós, era perfeitamente audível. E a forma como eu fui chamada fez despertar a atenção de todos. Ashe e Alice ao meu lado trocaram olhares e riram baixinho, sabe-se lá o que é que aquelas duas viram desta vez! A pessoa que me tinha chamado tinha sido um velho conhecido meu. Justin Campbell. Vampiro há mais de duzentos e cinquenta anos, com a aparência de um atraente homem de vinte e dois. Vestia um fato negro, aveludado, com uma camisa preta de riscas vermelhas. Tinha cabelo loiro curto e espetado, olhos dourados com algum carmesim. _

- Justin Campbell. – Sussurrei de volta em tom cordial mas terrivelmente sensual, fazendo Edward franzir o sobrolho.

_Ele caminhou para mim com calma, o charme dele hipnotizava as raparigas pelas que ele passava. Era quase como ver uma estrela de cinema em câmara lenta. Aproximou-se de mim, tomou a minha mão e beijou o topo._

- Elegante como sempre, Miss Callaway. O modelo italiano que trás vestido, assenta-lhe perfeitamente. Vê-se que foi feito á sua menina. Espero que me possa dar o prazer de uma dança mais tarde.

- Justin, pára com as formalidades. – Disse-lhe e podia sentir os Cullen a cravarem os olhos nas minhas costas, agora voltadas para eles, a minha família estava mais ocupada a dirigir a festa.

- Não posso ser coloquial com tal dama que me aparece á frente! – Ele continuou no mesmo tom. – Tenho oportunidades?

- Por agires assim? Acho que nunca!

- Ok, desisto Bells. – Riu-se e tomou uma postura mais descontraída mas não menos charmosa, puxou-me para um longo abraço e beijou-me o fundo da face perto dos lábios. – Bella festa que aqui tens. E estes são?

- Os Cullen. A família de Carlisle Cullen. – Informei-o e ele anuiu com compreensão.

- Muito prazer, Justin Campbell.

- Olá Justin. Deixe-me apresentar a minha esposa Esme, os meus filhos Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward e Jasper. A Tanya é uma amiga praticamente da familia.

- Muito prazer. – Repetiu um pequeno coro.

- Como vais Ashe? – Perguntou Justin piscando-lhe o olho.

- Oh muito bem. – Respondeu a minha irmã rindo. – Continuas na mesma!

- Ah! Conquistar a Bella é difícil… mas lá vou apanhando o jeito! – Gozou Justin piscando-me o olho. – Acho que ando a fazer progressos, não achas Ashe?

- Sinceramente? Acho que cada vez vais mais ao fundo. – Riu Ashe misturando-se com a multidão.

_Eu e Justin rimo-nos. Podia sentir a forma como Edward encarava Justin, de uma forma que dizia que "apanho-te e desfaço-te". Alice fora com Ashe, ela já sabia dos acontecimentos, e parecia querer deixar o irmão fora da cabeça dela, nunca vi Edward tão admirado. Carlisle e Esme trocavam olhares de preocupação, enquanto me olhavam na companhia de Justin e olhavam Edward na companhia de Tanya. Emmett estava interessado como se nós fossemos um jogo pela taça do mundo. Rosalie apenas me fitava com pura inveja. _

- Podes não ter oportunidades, mas não me importo que me leves numa dança! – Disse Justin dando-lhe a mão.

- Oh boa! – Ele disse parecendo uma criança de seis anos. – Vou dançar com a Bella! – Completou fazendo uma perfeitamente imitação, daquilo que me lembrava ser o Sylvester.

- Anda daí, seu felino! – Ri-me e arrastei-o para a pista de dança.

**

* * *

****[Love, Sex and Magic – Ciara feat Justin Timberlake]**

_A música que começou a tocar transformou a atmosfera num misto de sensualidade e mistério. As luzes piscavam em violeta e azul glaciar. Justin colocou com calma as mãos na minha cintura e juntou o meu corpo ao dele. De seguida, encostou os lábios no meu pescoço enquanto eu coloquei as mãos nos seus ombros. _

- Tens a certeza, Bella? – Perguntou apenas para mim.

- Queres ir com isto para a frente ou não Just? – Perguntei de volta.

- Tu é que sabes, mas eu quero sair daqui inteiro. – Murmurou começando a guiar o meu corpo numa batida quente, massajando o inicio nas minhas ancas, beijando de leve o meu pescoço.

_Vou confessar, era de propósito. Nunca deixei ninguém ser tão íntimo comigo. Mas agora queria testar Edward. Ele era aquela criatura com um auto-controlo tão grande capaz de levar uma pessoa á loucura. Queria só ver até aonde ele ia, vendo-me com outro vampiro, quando ele não foi egoísta o suficiente para me manter com ele. Abusando da minha sensualidade, movimentei-me mais intimamente com o Justin e quando olhei para Ashe ela olhou-me com aviso. Oops! Longe demais talvez?_

- Bella, podemos falar? – Perguntou Edward agarrando no meu pulso puxando-me para ao pé dele.

_Olhei para Justin com significado._

- Desculpa…Edmund?...mas eu estava a dançar com ela.

- É Edward. – Grunhiu.

- Ou isso, que diferença faz, eu gostaria de continuar a dançar com ela sem que interrompesses. – Retorquiu Justin num tom chateado.

- Com licença… - Murmurou Edward arrancando a minha mão da de Justin e puxando-me com ele para o lado mais deserto da festa.

_Encostou-me contra a parede e prendeu os meus braços com as mãos dele. As nossas caras a milímetros de distância._

- Quem é?

- Quem é quem? – Ri de lado.

- O Justin!

- Oh…só um caso que tive em Itália há uns anos atrás, mas ele nunca me esqueceu. – Respondi como se aquilo não significasse nada.

- Que tipo de caso? – Comentou, a pressão dele sobre mim a aumentar.

- Amizade… - Comecei e depois sorri. -…colorida! Um dia estamos juntos, noutro estamos com outras pessoas…oh bom! Quando se é eterna passasse por imensas experiências. – Terminei passando levemente a língua sobre os meus lábios, não borratando o lipgloss pois este era á prova de humidade. – Foi divertido… - Completei e suspirei.

_Ele libertou-me e quando eu pensava que podia sair dali, fui arremessada novamente contra a parede, com os lábios de Edward a moverem-se em sintonia com os meus. Deus, isto sabia tão bem e era tão correcto. Sem a menor dificuldade levantou-me um pouco e eu instintivamente enrolei as minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Senti um rasgar de fabrico e apercebi-me que a racha da minha saia tinha crescido e estava quase em duas partes. As mãos deles massajavam as minhas coxas e iam até ao inicio do meu rabo, fazendo arrepios subirem a minha espinha. Logo quebrou o beijo e desceu para o meu pescoço, beijando com fúria, saboreando com a língua o aroma doce e frio da minha pele, mordendo aqui e ali. As minhas mãos enterradas naquele cabelo rebelde de bronze. Mas havia algo em mim, uma voz no fundo do meu coração morto, a gritar 'ALERTA! Ele já te deixou uma vez, pode fazê-la segunda.'. Eu queria ignorar a voz, mandá-la dar uma curva, passear, estava demasiado bem! _

**

* * *

****[Fighter – Christina Aguilera]**

_Mas eu não podia inclui-lo na minha vida novamente tão facilmente. Rápido me conquistou, rápido me fez aos pedaços e agora…rápido me reconquista? Não. Não. NÃO!_

- Edward, pára! – Disse empurrando-o abruptamente, assentando com força no chão.

- Bella ouve-me.

- Não. Não vou ouvir mais nada. Não quiseste saber de mim. Eu fui dada como morta, fizeram-me um funeral. E tu nunca quiseste saber. Eu estava na zona. Vocês não. Procuraram-me durante semanas. Tu vieste? Vieste ajudar ou certificar-te que não tinha sido outra causa que me tivesse levado a desaparecer? Tu não vieste.

- Não fui informado a tempo. – Sussurrou.

- E voltaste quando te informaram?

- Não.

- Aí tens a tua resposta. Tu. Nunca. Quiseste. Saber. – Disse frisando cada palavrinha.

- Não acredites nisso, é mentira, como foi tudo o que te disse na clareira naquele dia. Tudo mentira.

- Mentira? Tu mentiste-me? Deixaste-me a morrer com mentiras Edward? – Silvei e ele pareceu bastante alarmado, como se entendesse que a sua situação acabara de piorar. - Antes de ser transformada, mataste-me com as tuas mentiras. Não foi a Victoria que me matou…foste tu.

- Bella eu precisava que tivesses uma vida humana. Estavas a abdicar de algo tão precioso, por mim. Não podias. Eu não podia ser tão egoísta assim. Não. Tinhas direitos que eu não te podia negar. – Explicou, o desespero evidente na voz.

- Tu eras aquele que eu queria. – Sussurrei-lhe.

- Eu amo-te!

- Não o digas por favor. Não o digas.

- Digo. Digo porque é verdade. Porque nunca deixei de te amar e porque vou amar-te sempre. – Disse impondo a sua posição.

- Mas eu não sei se te amo da mesma maneira…

_Edward petrificou. Eu não o conseguia olhar. Não depois disto que disse. Encarava o chão, sendo cobarde o suficiente para não o enfrentar nos olhos como sempre desejei. Mas era mais fácil na minha imaginação. Nunca ninguém me disse que magoaria tanto, que queimava tanto a garganta mais do que a sede, dizer aquelas palavras. Era verdade. Depois do que eu sofri, depois do que eu passei, esqueci-me do que era amar. E agora não sabia o que era sentir. Não podia dizer que já não o amava, era mentira, mas tambem já não sabia ao certo o que era isto que me apertava no peito, eu esqueci como é que me sentia quando amava… _

_Levantei o meu olhar. Ele já tinha desaparecido. Voltei a entrar na festa. Ashe olhou-me com compaixão e Alice parecia perturbada. Justin olhou-me abismado. Piscou os olhos várias vezes. Ele estava perto e de certo ouvira tudo. Deu-me uma expressão fechada e desceu para a piscina. Engoli em seco. No que me estava eu a tornar? _

- Bella pelo menos sê uma boa anfitriã e diverte-te. – Disse Sean do meu lado. – Todos ouvimos a vossa conversa, esperemos que isto não tome outros caminhos.

- Que caminhos Pai?

- Bella, eu sei que passaste por muito. Não imagino o que deves sentir agora. Mas sei o suficiente sobre ti para saber que orgulho não é uma coisa tua.

- Eu não estou a ser orgulhosa, que mania.

- Então estás a agir desta maneira porquê?

- Quero proteger-me.

- De alguém que te ama?

_Fiquei a olhar para ele aterrorizada. Num momento, a minha familia está do meu lado, apoia-me naquilo a que eles chamam vingança e eu apenas chamo "agir como se eles nunca tivessem existido" e agora está contra mim, condena-me…_

- Eu preciso de uma bebida. – Murmurei saindo para o bar, pedindo a bebida mais forte que existia, era preciso muito para por uma vampira a cambalear, mas eu não estava com meias medidas.

- Deixa de ser estúpida e anda embora. – Disse Ashe pegando no meu braço arrastando-me discretamente, mas magoando-me, para o meu quarto. – Ias fazer cada figura que daqui a cem anos ainda irias envergonhar-te. Por favor Bella, põe as ideias no lugar.

_Saiu do quarto batendo com a porta. _

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! E prometo que para o próximo capitulo vão ter __**SURPRESAS!!!! Quem é que arrisca? Quem? Digam as vossas opiniões…**_

_Preparados para bater o recorde de reviews num capítulo? E desta vez para valer? READY? SET? GO!!!_


	7. Outra Perspectiva

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Aqui estão os meus agradecimentos ás vossas reviews que me derretem! *-* Mas antes de mais, peço a quem quiser que visite o meu perfil para ver _**quatro**_ (anteriormente eram três, mas com este capítulo posso por a quarta) _**capas da fic**_, feitas por mim (**EDITADAS NO PHOTOSHOP RECENTEMENTE, QUEM JÁ VIU QUE VOLTE A VÊ-LAS**) e um _**vídeo**_ (apenas a primeira parte, a segunda virá quando o próximo capítulo for postado).

**Tanya:** _Obrigada pelo teu apoio é muito importante para mim que continues a ler. Espero que a partir de agora as coisas se tornem ainda mais interessantes! _

**Lice**_**:**__ Não vamos matar o Eddie! Tadinho, ele é demasiado bom para ser desperdiçado._

**Larissa Motoko:** _Sua ideia fui muito bem vinda, são sempre bem vindas as vossas ideias. Eu tinha que por uma Bella sexy e poderosa, o Edward tinha que saber o que perdeu. Não sejas tão dura com a Tanya, não sabes o que se vai passar. Prometo que ela não vai tentar nada de mal. So de escrever o beijo deles, senti-me com tanta inveja…obrigada pela tua review e espero que gostes do próximo capitulo._

**Mary Maundrell**_**:**__ Espero que gostes da minha pequena surpresa._

**Katryna Greenleaf:** _Uma natural delicia, quem me dera ser a Bella naquele momento. Essa do Jake…er…hmm…pois não sei, se continuarem a pedir com jeitinho, quem sabe? Ainda bem que achas as coisas empolgantes. Até á próxima review! Beijo._

**Elisabete:** _Obrigada! *corando mais que Bella*_

**Mori-sama:** _Esse facto era interessante realmente. Um POV de Eddie? Vai rolando para baixo…lol. Os Volturi entram já aqui. Obrigada pelo conselho com as músicas dos Paramore. Vou usá-lo. _

**Lilly Nightfall:** _Saudades suas? Sempre! Já aqui está um capitulo, espero que fique novamente curiosa!_

**Danda Jabur:** _Surpresa Boa na minha opinião, depois você tem que me dizer a sua obviamente. So maravilhosa? Edward discordava de você aí! É o final foi um bocado duro para Bella, mas ele merecia. Ainda bem que viste o vídeo e as imagens, no próximo capitulo vou postar a segunda parte do vídeo! Espero que tenhas curiosidade em ir vê-lo._

**Patita87:** _Obrigada querida!_

**Jane Alves:** _Essa ideia do fogo ocorreu-me, mas era muito arriscado e eu adoro aquela casa e a festa estava demasiado boa para acabar. Quem é que numa situação como esta não apoiava á Bella? Se gostas de surpresas entao deleita-te com esta! _

**Gabriella:** _Muito obrigada!_

_**Sugestões:**_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Também da __**Jane Alves**__, existe a história __**"Reencontros"**__ que parte também da separação da Lua Nova e eu acho que vocês todos iriam amar ler a história. Passem por lá que não se vão arrepender. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. _

_As Músicas Deste Capítulo são: __**Decode e Emergency dos Paramore**_

**

* * *

**

6ºCapítulo: Outra Perspectiva

_Por todo o lado que procurasse, a festa dos Callaway era o assunto do momento. Todos pensavam em como se tinham divertido. Existia uma sintonia entre os pensamentos dos humanos como eu nunca vi. Mas o que mais me incomodava era o silêncio na mente dos meus irmãos enquanto guiava para a escola. Alice, com a cabeça no ombro de Jasper, olhava tristemente a janela encharcada de chuva. Emmett, no banco ao pé de mim, olhava o tecto do carro. Rosalie e Jasper estavam de olhos fechados, como se a dormir. Eu? Pensava naquelas palavras __**"Não sei se te amo da mesma maneira…"**_

_Tinha Bella mudado tanto? Convenci-me a mim próprio que agora que ela estava novamente na minha vida, a aceitaria com tudo o que a envolvesse, tudo o que ela tivesse passado. Mais equilibrada ou de língua afiada. Mas nunca pensei que ela esquecesse o que era amar. Sempre pensei que mesmo se ela um dia morresse, que levaria o nosso amor. Enganei-me. Cometi um erro tão grande. Abandonei-a. Matei-me a mim pela segunda vez e matei Bella da pior maneira que se poderia imaginar. _

_Só de me lembrar dela, ontem na festa, naquele vestido exageradamente decotado, não me dando grandes chances de coerência, ao mover-se daquela forma e o seu tom de voz mais carregado e sensual, só de pensar parece que pego fogo. E a maneira como ela me olhou quando me viu com Tanya, que não passava de uma irmã para mim, magoada e um pouco triste, apeteceu-me pegar nela e tirá-la de lá. Aliás, quando ela desceu as escadas apeteceu-me pegar nela e raptá-la de tão desejada que estava. Eu que aguentasse com a perversidade humana á minha volta. _

- Edward dá a volta, não estamos com cabeça para a escola. – Disse Alice e eu não pensei duas vezes.

_Abruptamente dei a volta e segui para casa. Nenhum dos meus irmãos se queixou ou mexeu. Quando estacionei novamente em casa, não me apetecia enfiar naquele meu quarto enfadonho. _

- Edward! Por favor não vás. – Pediu Alice abraçando-se a mim, quando todos já tinham entrado em casa.

- É só a clareira. Quero espairecer. – Disse beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Não tens de te preocupar comigo fadinha, não fujo!

- Parece que posso confiar em ti. – Suspirou Alice.

- Se não pudesses tu sabias. – Provoquei e ela largou-me deitando a língua de fora.

_Peguei no kispo e corri. Corri pela floresta, pela vegetação. Segui o trilho da minha perdição. O trilho que me levava á clareira. Á nossa clareira. Lá, o intenso, mas suave cheiro de lavanda e baunilha, afectou-me o nariz da melhor forma possível. Era o actual cheiro dela. Intenso, mas suave. Cheiro invulgar para uma vampira. Mas vendo bem, Bella nunca foi vulgar. E o cheiro era fresco, significava que ela tinha lá estado á pouco tempo._

_Sentei-me no meio da clareira, perdendo-me em pensamentos. _

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_- Edward o que é que tu acabaste de fazer? – Perguntou Alice, agarrando-se a mim á porta da garagem da casa, agora vazia. – Não vás. Não a deixes. Volta! Por favor, diz que foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, que o Emmett te obrigou, que foi uma consequência. Tu sabes, do jogo! Mas não nos obrigues a ir embora. Não agora. Tenho uma amiga fantástica, o teu verdadeiro amor. Não vás. Deixa-me ao menos despedir._

_- Alice, tu sabes a resposta, não! Não podes. É muito mais fácil para ela assim. Não quero…não posso…interferir mais. – Disse, neutramente, sem muito bem pensar no que dizia._

_Alice apertou-me com mais força e desapareceu. Sentia revolta dela e não precisava de ser Jasper para o saber. Jasper. Tinha de falar com ele, antes que Alice perdesse mesmo a cabeça, era o mínimo que podia fazer pela minha irmã._

_- Jasper?_

_- Desculpa Edward. Desculpa. Eu vou-me embora, não deixes a Bella por minha causa. Não quando a encontraste á tão pouco tempo._

_- Jazz não fiques assim. Eu não deixei a Bella por tua causa. Se fosse por isso, raptava-a e fugíamos os dois. _

_- Não tentes fazer humor._

_- Sim eu sei que estou a falhar miseravelmente. Mas Jasper, não te culpes. O que te aconteceu foi normal. A culpa não foi tua, não foi da Bella, foi do maldito papel de embrulho. Isto so me fez perceber o que é que eu ia tirar á Bella se a quisesse ter sempre comigo. Não posso fazer isso e não vou. Agora vai doer-lhe, mas eventualmente passa._

_- Passa?! Tu é que te passas. Sim eu cometi um erro mas tu acabaste de cometer um crime. _

_- Jasper…_

_- Edward perdoares-me significa muito. Mas deixares a Bella dá-me vontade de te desfazer em quadradinhos! _

_Virou-me costas e desapareceu._

_-_

_Duas semanas depois e estava na Alemanha. Não me perguntem a fazer o quê, porque eu não sei. Apenas falava com Esme e Carlisle. Rosalie e Emmett tinham ido numa lua-de-mel para África, Alice e Jasper recusavam-se a falar comigo. Eu estava a morrer de saudades da minha Bella. Como é que ela estaria? O quanto eu me arrependo de a ter deixado, mas por mais que queira não posso voltar. Não posso. Tenho de deixar Bella viver uma vida humana, aquela que ela tomaria se eu não me tivesse intrometido. _

_-_

_Os minutos passam devagar. As horas parecem dias e os dias parecem meses. Sem Bella a minha vida não é nada. Apenas…existo. Em todos estes meses, oito para ser exacto, ela é a única que está no meu pensamento. O seu sorriso. O seu rubor. O seu toque quente e o sabor dos seus lábios. A forma como ela pronunciava o meu nome. A sua falta de equilíbrio…tudo aquilo que era característico dela eu sentia falta. O meu telemóvel tocou. Pensei em ignorá-lo, como tenho vindo a fazer na última semana. Mas pareciam estar desesperados._

_- Sim?_

_- Oh Edward…finalmente atendeste! – Chorou Esme do outro lado da linha. – Meu filho, tens de voltar ao Alaska._

_- Não. Esme eu não posso. Não me vou conseguir impedir e vou voltar para ela…eu não posso._

_- Edward eu…_

_Ouvi Alice a gritar do outro lado da linha com Emmett e de repente era ela ao telemóvel._

_- Porquê Edward? Porque é que não atendeste o telemóvel á oito dias? Porquê? – A minha irmã estava desesperada, soluçava em seco, se pudesse estaria em lágrimas._

_- Alice o que se passou?_

_- Tu podes voltar á vontade. Já não vai haver nada que te puxe para Forks._

_- Alice, o que se passou? – Estava a ficar com um aperto no peito impressionante, algo me dizia que tinha acontecido algo de grave._

_- A Bella morreu Edward._

_E desligou._

_-_

_Não acreditava. Não podia estar a acontecer. Não era verdade, não podia. Não. Aquilo era mentira. Não…_

_A meio da noite, para que ninguém nos visse, estávamos no cemitério de Forks. Em frente da lápide que eu me recusava a aceitar. A da minha Bella. _

_- Como? – Sussurrei._

_- Segundo os relatos, dizem que ela e o Jacob Black, estavam a acampar e foram atacados por um animal, diz-se que é um urso. Jacob tentou lutar, mas acabou com o pescoço partido. A Bella…encontraram mais de meio litro de sangue dela perto de Jacob, e depois um rastro de sangue e as roupas rasgadas até á falésia mais próxima. Não encontraram o corpo, foi levado pela corrente. Testemunhas dizem que ouviram os gritos. – Explicou Carlisle neutro._

_Cerrei os olhos. Fui-me embora e deixei-a entregue á morte. Eu deveria ter ficado, deveria saber que Bella não se conseguia proteger sozinha. Eu não deveria existir sem ela, não iria conseguir._

_- NÃO! NÃO FAÇAS ISSO EDWARD! NÃO! – Gritou Alice agarrando-se a mim como se se agarrasse á propria vida e depois vi na mente dela a minha decisão, frente aos Volturi, a revelar quem nos éramos, e eles não me matavam so a mim, iam atrás da minha familia. – Eu não posso perder mais ninguém…não posso, não consigo, não suporto!_

_Abracei-a com força beijando o topo da cabeça dela._

_- Eu não vou fazer nada Alice, não te preocupes._

_E ela relaxou nos meus braços, mas não deixou de soluçar. Um membro da nossa família tinha morrido e não iríamos ser os mesmos a partir de agora._

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

_Aquelas memórias ainda magoavam tanto. Mesmo tendo sido á 150 anos atrás, aquela dor era tão presente. Não desaparecia nem atenuava. E mesmo sabendo que Bella estava, literalmente, viva e perto de mim, havia algo a avisar-me que teria de agir com cuidado. Bella escondia coisas, tinha passado por muito, estava magoada e tinha esquecido o que era sentir…e quem é que a julgava?_

**Edward, precisamos de ti na residência dos Callaway.** **Agora.** _Sussurrou-me Alice na sua mente._

_Levantei-me e corri até á residência dos Callaway, vendo lá a minha família e a de Bella. Com a excepção da própria e de Ashelia._

- Ela foi embora. – Disse Alice a tremer, entregando-me uma folha.

"_Não me procurem, estou bem e fico bem, talvez seja melhor assim…eu não consigo viver sabendo que não faço bem a ninguém. Perdoem-me. Todos vocês._

_Isabella"_

**- **A Ashe foi a primeira a ler, e foi atrás dela. – Disse Olivia que estava sentada ao pé de Esme. – Eu conheço a Bella, ela não vai voltar. Quando voltou para nós, foi muito difícil conjugar esta vida aquela que tinha. Sabia que se acontecesse alguma coisa ela largava, mas desta vez nunca mais voltaria…e os meus medos tornaram-se realidade.

- A Ashe sempre seguiu Bella. Fosse para onde fosse. A Bella salvou-a e criou-a. E Ashe não volta, se Bella não voltar. – Explicou Sean. – São dois membros da família que nunca mais vamos ver.

- Tenham calma, de certo que estão a exagerar. – Tentou Esme.

**A Bella e a Ashe nunca mais vão voltar.** _Pensava num medo assolador Olivia._

**Onde é que as minhas irmãs tinham a cabeça? E tu, Edward, se ao menos desses espaço á Bella ela não fugia**_**.**__ Acusou Jayden e eu não o julgo, sabia que a culpa era minha e ninguém podia dizer o contrário._

- Alice, consegues ver a Bella e a Ashe? – Perguntei.

- Não. – Disse. – Mas eu já contava, é o dom da Bella bloquear os poderes de quem quiser e bem entender. Ela não quer ser encontrada e não o vai ser.

- Por favor, tenham todos calma. – Pediu Jasper e uma onde de serenidade envolveu todos. – Vocês sabem onde é que a Bella está?

- Ela nunca nos contou aonde é que esteve durante cinquenta anos, nem aonde é que encontrou Ashe. – Explicou Sean. – E não a pressionamos. A vida era dela.

- Podiam explicar tudo, desde que encontraram a Bella? – Perguntou Carlisle.

- Foi em Maio de 2006. Eu e Sean viajamos sozinhos por estes lados, íamos ao Alaska visitar os Denali… - Começou Olivia e deitou um olhar ao canto da sala onde estava Tanya, e o que raio estava ela ali a fazer? -…passamos pelos bosques quando ouvimos alguém a gritar. Fomos de imediato ver. O lobisomem já estava morto, mas a rapariga passava por uma transformação dolorosa. Tinha sido atacada. Tinha as costelas partidas e outras partes do corpo machucadas.

_A imagem passou na mente deles e eu arrepiei-me e senti pavor. _

- Ela só gritava uma coisa… - Sussurrou Olivia e olhou para mim.

**O teu nome.** _Terminou em pensamento deixando a minha família a olhar de mim para ela. Apeteceu-me esbofetear-me a mim próprio de te sido tão idiota. _

- Ela estava muito assustada quando acordou. Sabia nitidamente o que lhe tinha acontecido, como se fosse algo que ela já esperasse. Sabia quem a tinha criado. Sabia quem era. Sabia tudo. Foi incrível como a memória humana dela estava intacta. – Explicou Sean. – Não nos contou como é que sabia, também não a pressionamos muito. Levamo-la para o Alaska. Parecia confortável com a ideia de se alimentar de animais e tinha um auto-controlo fascinante. Mas todos os recém-nascido se descontrolam…

- Quando fomos caçar uma noite, não nos apercebemos da presença de humanos na zona. Era um acampamento de cinco humanos. Um deles cortou-se. Quando demos conta, era tarde demais para agarrarmos Bella, ela era excessivamente rápida, mesmo para um recém-nascido…e vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu. – Terminou de explicar Olivia.

**A Bella atacou o acampamento?** _Surpreendeu-se Esme._

**Imagino o pânico dela quando se apercebeu…** _Suspirou Carlisle._

**Se ela tivesse connosco, isto não acontecia, nunca nenhuma de nós o iria permitir.** _Pensou racionalmente Emmett. Uau. Emmett Racional é raro encontrar._

**Como eu a compreendo.** _Pensou Jasper com compaixão._

- Depois quando se apercebeu, ficou apavorada. Trancou-se no quarto dias a fio e não saía de lá nem para caçar, com medo de cometer outro deslize. Desapareceu dias depois. E deixou um bilhete a pedir desculpas. – Continuou Sean.

- Apareceu cinquenta anos depois com Ashe. Claro que a recebemos com todo o amor que tínhamos. Ela tinha sido a nossa primeira filha. E aceitamos Ashe como tal também e naquela altura já tínhamos salvado o Jay. Ele amou as novas irmãs. – Disse Olivia rindo-se no final com Jayden. – Bella estava diferente. Tinha um porte de rainha, cultura fantástica, um controlo excepcional. Excelente caçadora com tácticas brilhantes. Era uma lutadora nata. Nunca nos disse onde passou aqueles anos todos. Mas tenha sido lá onde for…tornou-a uma mulher. Uma vencedora.

- E foi para aonde ela voltou. – Concluiu Jasper.

- Tememos que sim. Mas não sabemos aonde. – Disse Jayden.

_Aquilo era demais. Perder a Bella novamente? Como é que eu iria suportar?_

- Edward… - Começou Alice alarmada.

- Calma Alice. – Tranquilizei. – Mas vou tirar umas pequenas férias, pode ser?

- Desde que voltes inteiro. – Troçou Emmett. – Mas a sério meu, tem cuidado.

- Promete-me que voltas, Edward Cullen. – Disse Esme duramente.

_Respirei fundo, sorri-lhes e fui-me embora._

**MIMADO!** _Gritou Alice furibunda fazendo a minha cabeça latejar. _

* * *

- Então deixa-me ver se entendi… - Começou Aro, líder dos Volturi, família real dos vampiros. -…tu queres por termo á tua vida por uma desilusão amorosa?

- Ela é a minha vida e se não a posso ter, então também não quero existir mais sem ela. – Sussurrei.

_Aro andou de um lado para o outro pensativo. Ele era bastante alto, com cabelos negros e olhos carmesim acastanhado. Os seus dois irmãos não diferiam, estavam ambos sentados nos seus tronos, Caius o mais baixo deles os três, mas com ar mais extrovertido. Marcus mais bem constituído, mas o mais aluado definitivamente. Aro sentou-se, os seus pensamentos estavam entretidos com uma música irritante, parecia estar a divertir-se._

- Aro, entrega-o á General. – Disse Caius com um sorriso torto.

- Ela sabe o que fazer com ele! – Apoiou Marcus.

_Aro ficou pensativo._

- Mas ele tem um dom tão óptimo! – Lamentou-se Aro. – E se eu o entrego nas mãos dela, ela desfá-lo!

_Eles que me entreguem á General então._

- Aro, tomas alguma decisão sem ela, e ela mata-te a ti. Não queremos isso, pois não meu irmão? – Perguntou Caius com um brilho misterioso no seu olhar.

- Claro que não. Tê-la atrás de mim por isto seria um inferno. – Tremeu Aro. – Mas podemos escondê-lo, ela nunca descobre e vivemos todos felizes para sempre.

- Sonhas alto… - Resmungou Caius baixinho.

- Esconde-lo? Aonde? No teu quarto? – Troçou Marcus. – Além do mais, o cheiro dele vai atrair a atenção dela e se o escondes…é bom que fujas!

- Ela por esta hora já sabe que ele está cá. – Disse Caius. – Não tens muito por onde escolher.

- Posso recambiá-lo para casa. – Pensou Aro alto.

- Acho que é tarde demais. – Disse Caius.

- Pessimista! – Resmungou Aro.

_Aclareei a garganta._

- Desculpa Edward, mas não sou eu que decido o teu destino aqui em Volterra. – Suspirou Aro.

- Mas és o líder Aro. Pensei que tomasses todas as decisões. – Desafiei.

- Tu és um caso diferente. – Explicou. – És do interesse especial da minha General, e se eu tomo alguma decisão precipitada contigo, ela decapita-me.

- É só uma General. – Murmurei.

- Não é bem assim, a nossa General é mais a Princesa de Volterra. O Aro entregou-lhe muito poder. – Explicou Caius.

- E porque foi ele fazer isso? – Perguntei admirado. – Ela é tua filha ou algo do género? Tua acompanhante?

- Acompanhante? – Riu-se Marcus. – Ele bem que queria. Mas não é. Acho que nesse caso, quem teria a ajustar as contas com ele seria…

- Não termines isso! – Gritou Caius com divertimento. – Estragas a surpresa.

_Eu não acredito. A temida realeza a brincar com um assunto destes…_

- Respondendo á tua pergunta, Edward, a nossa General é muito querida para mim. Uma filha sim, vejo-a como isso, daí ter-lhe dado esse título. Mas ela não gosta de ser tratada como Princesa de Volterra, ela adora ser a General acima de tudo. – Explicou Aro.

- E porque há-de ter ela especial interesse em mim? – Questionei.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! – Gritou a voz, da morena da minha vida, atrás de mim, fazendo-me ficar com pele de galinha quando me virei para trás e a vi. – POSSO SABER O QUE RAIO ESTÁS TU A TENTAR FAZER?

_Aro pulou do trono e saiu pela lateral. Caius e Marcus saíram a fazer apostas pela lateral oposta. Eu apenas engoli em seco…Bella era a General. _

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! E que tal????_

_Preparados para bater o recorde de reviews num capítulo? E desta vez para valer? READY? SET? GO!!!_


	8. Ensina me

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Peço perdão pelo tempo de ausência mas as minhas aulas começaram e eu vime logo entrançada com um teste de Química (que fiz hoje), uma oral de Português (que tenho de preparar o guião para amanhã para a prof corrigir) e um trabalho de Filosofia, além de ter de estudar um guião para uma peça de teatro. Aqui estão os meus agradecimentos ás vossas reviews que me derretem! *-* Mas antes de mais, peço a quem quiser que visite o meu perfil para ver _**quatro**_ _**capas da fic**_, feitas por mim (**EDITADAS NO PHOTOSHOP RECENTEMENTE, QUEM JÁ VIU QUE VOLTE A VÊ-LAS**) e os dois _**vídeos**_.

**Lily A. Cullen:** _A Bella entrou a entrar porque sabia que o Edward estava lá a pedir morte imediata. Afinal de contas ela está com a Ashe que também tem visões. Ainda bem que gostaste!_

**Teyas:**_ Sim, o Caius a rir deve ser hilariante! Hehe! Ele aqui é uma espécie de mano mais velho para a Bells, mas dps tu logo verificas isso._

**Larissa Motoko:** _O Edward e a Bella vão passar agora ás confissões e a outras coisas interessantes! Espero que gostem todos!_

**Agnes:**_ Esse final feliz ainda vai um pouco longe!_

**Katryna Greenleaf:** Poderosa, linda e sexy são os nomes do meio da Bella na nova vida! Hehe!

**Raffa:** _Foi uma reviravolta que deu origem á história. Esta foi a primeira ideia que tive! :D_

**Mori-sama:** _Ainda bem q a achaste criativa. A maioria das pessoas põe os Volturi uns monstros terríveis q só pensam em matar e a em destruir, mas eu acho que vê-los desta maneira até nem é muito má. A Bella vai ser muito boazinha para o Eddie! *Cora dez tons de vermelho* Nossa, eu não sou assim tão boa! *cora novamente*_

**Lilly Nightfall:** _A Bella malvada vai começar a derreter! *e agora vocês começam a correr e a gritar finalmente! xD*_

**Miss Cullen:**_ Não é um flashback, foi o que o Edward fez depois de descobrir que a Bella tinha desaparecido. Ele não sabia que a Bella estava lá, simplesmente foi lá para por termo a vida dela e apanhou com ela em cima. Lol. Espero que fiques mais clara com este capitulo. _

**Manu C. N.** _: Os Volturi apareceram porque afinal de contas o Edward não consegue viver sem a Bella e por isso não queria mais viver e como aconteceu na Lua Nova ele foi ter com eles. Mas desta vez, ele não precisou quase brilhar no meio da praça…_

**Jane Alves:** _Tu só achas disso da discussão porque eu já te dei algumas clues. xDD Ai eu garanto que a partir daqui é só ficar interessante!_

**Gabriella:** _Muito obrigada! Muito Muito Muito obrigada Mesmo!_

**Mary Maundrell: **Estava perturbado e os Volturi sabem esconder os pensamentos muito bem! Obrigada pela review!

**Beela: **_Ainda bem que gostaste. *corando muito*_

**Sofi: **Obrigada!

**Patita87: **Obrigada Jenn! :D

**Lu Weasley: **_Ela está a melhorar e neste capítulo vamos ver mesmo uma melhora. Obrigada._

**Ro21: **_Espero que isto satisfaça a tua curiosidade. Obrigada._

**Camila: **_Muito obrigada._

_**Sugestões:**_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Também da __**Jane Alves**__, existe a história __**"Reencontros"**__ que parte também da separação da Lua Nova e eu acho que vocês todos iriam amar ler a história. Passem por lá que não se vão arrepender. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. Para as minhas fics não deixem de ler (quem ainda não leu) **"A Coisa Mais Doce"** e **"Miss Reneesme Cullen",** a última, agora terminada mas em lista de espera para uma revisão de capítulos onde vão ser corrigidas e alteradas certas coisas. _

_As Músicas Deste Capítulo são: __**In**__**Another Life da Ashlee Simpson **__e __**When You Told Me You Loved Me da Jessica Simpson.**_

_

* * *

_

Why  
Can't I just leave it all behind  
I  
Felt passion so bright that I was blind  
Then  
Something made me weak  
Talking in my sleep  
Baby, I'm in so deep and you know I believed

**- "When You Told Me You Loved Me" by Jessica Simpson**

_And I know that look in your eyes  
It's like I've seen you before about a million times  
In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine_

**- "In Another Life" by Ashley Simpson**

**

* * *

**

7ºCapítulo: Ensina-me

_Ashe corria atrás de mim tentando agarrar-me, e inutilmente, tentando acalmar-me._

- Larga-me! – Sibilei e ela soltou e não quis saber mais.

_Empurrei as duas grandes portas que levavam ao salão principal do Palácio de Volterra. Aro pulou assim que me viu, enquanto aquele…aquele… aquele leitor de mentes suicida, se virou para trás e levou o maior susto da vida dele._

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! – Parei e respirei fundo. – POSSO SABER O QUE RAIO ESTÁS TU A TENTAR FAZER?

- Aposto que ela o vai meter nas masmorras… - Murmurava Marcus para Caius a saírem de mansinho.

- Oh sim, eu aposto é que ela lhe vai mostrar o leito! – Murmurou de volta Caius.

- EU DEPOIS AJUSTO CONTAS COM VOCÊS OS DOIS! – Gritei-lhes e eles deram o litro para saírem dali.

_Edward olhou para mim e engoliu em seco._

- Precisamos de falar. – Rosnei baixinho, a guarda que entretanto me seguira, manteve-se imóvel nas minhas costas. – AGORA!

_Edward pulou um pouco enquanto a guarda saiu e fechou as portas. _

- Bella não te contava ver aqui. – Disse Edward dando um sorriso tímido. – Estás magnifica…como sempre!

- Poupa-me os elogios Edward, que não te vai atenuar a pena. – Disse, duas oitavas acima da média.

_Desfiz o laço que mantinha a minha capa negra presa, deixando que ela caísse pelas minhas costas. Tirei do cabelo o elástico que o prendia e deixei que ele formasse uma cascata cor de mogno nas minhas costas. Peguei na capa e atirei-a para o trono de Aro. Edward desviou-se a tempo, ou levava com ela na cara. _

- Não fales. – Disse metendo-lhe uma mão á frente do rosto quando ele ia abrir a boca. – Vais-me explicar, o porquê de estares aqui? E não te atrevas a mentir-me porque…ai Edward que a tua vida acaba mal se o fizeres!

_Ele engoliu em seco e permaneceu em silêncio._

- Tick, tack, tick, tack…fala! – Gritei-lhe.

_Eu não conseguia manter-me sobre controlo. Eu sabia o porquê de ele estar ali e isso deixava-me fora de mim, mas ainda assim queria ouvir da boca dele. Respirando fundo Edward aclareou a garganta. _

- Pensei que nunca mais te iria voltar a ver. Depois daquilo que me disseste na festa e da forma como abandonaste Forks…concluí que te tinha perdido para sempre. E não suportei. Entraste na minha vida novamente e saíste assim…não aguentei. Não existo sem ti. – Explicou-me e desta vez fui eu que engoli em seco, mas sem me denunciar.

- E por isso, vens de propósito a Volterra suicidares-te! – Disse, ainda não acreditando no que ele tinha tentado impor a Aro. – Tu já imaginaste o que aconteceria se a Ashe não tivesse visões, se o Aro não tivesse respeito ao Carlisle nem a mim? Já estarias nos quintos dos infernos…

- Bom, não era bem assim. Ele fazia jeito na guarda. – Disse Aro espreitando pela porta lateral.

- OH ARO DESAPARECE QUE A CONVERSA AINDA NÃO CHEGOU AÍ! – Gritei-lhe e ele desapareceu numa fracção de segundo.

_Senti risos e apostas detrás da porta do salão. Hoje estava tudo para me irritar, não tinha tido o melhor dia e acho que não ia melhorar muito…respirei com raiva. Muita raiva. __Edward olhava-me cheio de medo e eu estava a divertir-me interiormente, se bem que a minha face estivesse num misto de fúria. Atrás da porta ainda podia sentir risinhos da guarda._

- OU DESAPARECEM DAÍ OU ENTÃO MANDO-VOS TOMAR CONTA DAS VELHAS SENIS DO CENTRO DE DIA!

_A única coisa que ouvi foi pequenos gritos e grandes corridas com imensas portas a bater ao mesmo tempo. Eu nao podia estar assim tão assustadora...ou podia?..._

- Voltando ao assunto. – Comecei, agora esperemos sem interrupções. – Pensaste em Esme? Carlisle? Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie? Em tudo o que eles sempre fizeram por ti. Em tudo o que eles te apoiaram e protegeram.

_Ele olhou para o chão, envergonhado._

- Pensaste… - Eu tinha de dizer isto. -…em mim? No que eu iria sentir quando me dissessem que tu te suicidas-te? Não pensaste que eu iria sofrer? Pensaste o quê? Que eu iria dar pulos de alegria e rir-me na tua sepultura?

- Bella, não sejas drástica. Eu só penso em ti, não consegues ver isso?

- Não. Porque se tu pensasses em mim, não estarias aqui. Estarias a procurar-me por esse mundo fora. – Gritei-lhe. – Era o que eu fazia se tu desaparecesses.

- Bom, não precisavas porque eu não pensava em fugir! – Retorquiu.

_Touché. Mas não foi só por causa de precisar de aclarear as ideias que me vim embora._

- Eu vim-me embora não foi so por precisar de algum tempo. São outras coisas. Assuntos do meu cargo. Eu não podia largá-los para o resto da guarda ou deixar Aro na mão. Mas isso não vem ao acaso. Edward, lembraste quando te disse que secalhar já não sentia o mesmo por ti?

- Não penso noutra coisa.

- Eu disse isso porque não sei o que sinto. Eu já não sei amar. Levaste contigo essa capacidade.

- E o que queres que eu faça?

_Aproximei-me dele, os saltos das minhas botas martelavam o chão de azulejo vermelho. _

- Ensina-me novamente o significado do verbo amar. Dá-me de volta o meu coração para que eu possa voltar a ter os meus sentimentos que me faziam tão especial para ti e me completavam. – Sussurrei perto dele.

_Ele abraçou a minha cintura com delicadeza, puxando-me para perto dele. Enrolei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e coloquei a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele começou a sussurrar a minha balada, fazendo-me suspirar deleitada e apertá-lo ainda mais. Sentia as suas mãos acariciarem as pontas do meu cabelo. Sentia-me bem. Relaxada. Completada._

- Não adormeças. – Sussurrou divertido e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Vem comigo. – Disse-lhe beijando-lhe a face, pegando na capa.

_Saímos do salão. Conduzi-o por três lances de escadas até um corredor comprido, mas com poucas portas. A última, era o meu quarto. Abri-a e puxei-o lá para dentro. As paredes eram pintadas em preto com alguns reflexos avermelhados. Ao fundo tinha uma secretária em meia-lua com equipamento tecnológico sofisticado e pastas bem organizadas. Ao lado tinha uma lareira, que não precisava mas era decoração, com duas poltronas forradas a veludo vermelho á frente. Um grande tapetão dourado enfrentava a cama de armação de ferro preto, com uma colcha de penas em vermelho e dourado, com almofadas pretas por todo o lado. Tinha duas grandes janelas, ocultadas por cortinas finas e transparentes douradas, vermelhas e pretas. Existia uma porta que ia dar ao banheiro e outra que ia dar ao closet. _

- A Alice ia elogiar o teu bom gosto! – Sorriu Edward.

- O meu não… - Informei atirando com a capa para cima de uma das poltronas. -…o de Ashe. Foi ela que me decorou o quarto, me comprou as roupas todas que mantenho no armário além que é ela que é maníaca pela organização.

_Ele riu-se e eu abracei-o._

- Ainda continuas com o mesmo aroma… - Disse-me, afastando o cabelo do meu pescoço beijando-o com carinho. -…intenso, suavizado mas sempre cativante.

_Sorri enquanto deitava todo o cabelo para trás dando-lhe todo o acesso necessário ao meu pescoço. Enquanto ele se deleitava, eu tirava-lhe o casaco que se foi juntar á minha capa. Ele passou os beijos para os meus lábios, nãos os prolongava, provocando-me, fazendo-me rosnar-lhe baixinho. Tirei-lhe o pólo azul, começando logo a desapertar os botões da camisa branca que tinha. Só senti um pedaço de tecido a rasgar e botões a caírem no chão como chuva._

- Mas tu importaste de parar de destruir a minha roupa? – Queixei-me divertida enquanto a minha camisa branca caía destruída pelos meus braços deixando-me num top preto, tipo segunda pele.

_Ele olhou para mim confuso, acariciando a minha cintura._

- A saia do meu vestido lembraste? Ficou arruinada e… - Comecei por explicar sendo calada por um beijo animalesco.

_Se ele destrói, eu destruo também. Não estava com paciência para os botões minúsculos da camisa dele por isso…_

_Olhou para mim escandalizado e eu sorri-lhe inocentemente._

- A Alice vai matar-te! – Constatou enquanto os farrapos brancos da camisa se juntavam aos da minha.

_Encolhi os ombros e ri-me saltando com perícia enrolando as minhas pernas em torno da cintura dele enquanto aclamava os lábios dele como meus. Conduziu-me até á minha cama e deitou-nos aos dois lá, retirando-me o top começando a beijar o meu tronco que ainda tinha o meu soutien preto de renda, que de um momento para o outro, estava em dois do outro lado da cama. Ele riu-se._

- Mas tu importas-te? Foi das poucas peças que pude escolher por mim e que realmente gostava.

_Ele calou-me novamente com um beijo, largando os meus lábios um pouco cedo de mais, acariciando levemente os meus seios fazendo-me enterrar a cabeça nas almofadas, cravando as unhas nos ombros deles, soltando alguns gemidos. Concentrou-se depois na zona do meu ventre, não indo mais longe. Maldito, sexy e provocativo vampiro! Puxei-o para cima e rolei sobre ele ficando com as minhas pernas, uma de cada lado dele. Beijei-lhe o queixo e o lóbulo._

- És demasiado certinho, Masen. – Sussurrei e ri-me sentindo-o engolir em seco e a arfar.

_Cobri-lhe o tronco musculado de beijos calmos e suaves, sentindo-o rosnar de vez em quando, quando a minha língua tocava a pele dele. O que posso fazer? Também sei jogar joguinhos…_

_Puxou-me para cima, para um beijo prolongado, rolando novamente ficando por cima de mim, enquanto me retirava as jeans e as atirava para o outro lado. Fiz o mesmo com as dele e pouco depois, não havia barreiras entre nós. Ele prolongou a minha espera, acariciando-me. Também não lhe facilitei o trabalho brincando com ele. _

- Edward, por favor… - Arfei, atirando a cabeça para trás cerrando os olhos, quando o senti aproximar-se da minha entrada.

_Beijou o centro do meu pescoço com calma. Ah! Já disse o quanto ele me irrita quando é tão certinho?! _

_Pressionou-se contra mim, fazendo-me arfar e cravar com força as unhas nas costas dele, senti-o rosnar de mansinho. Beijou-me enquanto nos movíamos a um ritmo confortável, que me levou ao paraíso, trouxe de volta e voltou a levar. Quando, ao mesmo tempo, atingimos o nosso clímax, deixamo-nos estar assim, as mãos entrelaçadas, os beijos não cessavam e eu estava bem assim. Suavemente deitou-se do meu lado e eu aninhei-me no peito dele, enrolando uma perna em torno da cintura dele. _

- Queres que te conte? – Perguntei-lhe.

- O quê?

- A minha história nestes cento e cinquenta anos…

- Só se te sentires confortável para o fazeres. – Respondeu beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Eu quero fazê-lo.

- Então estou aqui para te ouvir. – Disse enrolando protectoramente os seus braços em torno da minha pequena figura.

- Até onde sabes? Porque de certeza quando descobriste que eu me vim embora, a Olivia e o Sean te contaram algo.

- Contaram-me até á parte em que fugiste, depois daquilo com os campistas. – Falou calmamente e eu retraí-me. – Calma, amor, nunca ninguém iria exigir o perfeito auto-controlo, somos todos vulneráveis.

- Depois de ter saído do Alaska, encontrei-me aqui em Itália, um pouco confusa e baralhada. Demetri encontrou-me num beco, sedenta e um pouco fora de controlo. Trouxe-me para aqui, na presença de Aro, Caius e Marcos. Quiseram-me alimentar e eu pedi sangue animal.

- Eles deixaram?

- Achas? Claro que não. Sangue humano, forçadamente. Mas quando lhes vomitei em cima tudo eles mudaram de ideias.

Ele começou a rir-se.

- Como eu disse, depois de alimentada, perguntei a Aro o que queria fazer de mim. Ele disse que primeiro teria de me testar.

- Que tipo de testes?

- Conheces os dons da guarda não conheces?

- Sim. E?

- Os resultados foram, os gémeos Alec e Jane, completamente frustrados e tu sabes como eram eles que tornavam a guarda infalível. Ah e o facto de poder devolver-lhes o "prazer" dos seus dons. Aro achou-me uma aquisição rara e manteve-me, treinando-me pessoalmente.

- Afinal quais são os teus dons?

- Além do escudo que não permite ataques mentais e que bloqueia os outros, sou capaz de usar os dons das pessoas contra elas.

- Consegues usar o meu contra mim? – Desafiou.

- Depois de acabar… - Disse.

- Desculpa. Continua.

- Depois de me ter treinado infinitamente, ou seja mais ou menos por dez anos, Aro via-me como uma filha e não como uma arma. Submeteu-me a testes de pressão emocional e física. Passei-os com distinção e tornei-me na General. Conquistei os membros da guarda com facilidade. Depois a minha vida baseou-se em treinos e missões pelo mundo, defendendo a posição dos Volturi e protegendo a nossa comunidade. Dez anos antes de sair dos Volturi, estava numa missão com Jane e Alec, na Eslováquia. Andávamos em patrulha durante a noite quando vi algo que ainda hoje às vezes me faz raiva. Cinco bandidos rodeavam uma rapariga loira, olhos azuis-claros agoniados, roupas rasgadas e algumas cicatrizes. Infelizmente, já se tinham aproveitado dela, um por um. Nenhum de nós três hesitou. Alec e Jane mataram os cinco, quebrando-lhes o pescoço, desfazendo-os e fazendo com eles uma fogueira. A rapariga, como tu podes concluir era Ashelia. Estava a morrer, e eu pensei que ela merecia uma segunda oportunidade. Fui forte o suficiente e agora ela anda aqui. A minha pequena irmã. Aro aceitou-a tão bem como a mim. Vendo que ela era um escudo e uma vidente. Parecia que tinha ganhado a lotaria.

- Porque é que saíste?

- Não sei. Quis fazer outra coisa. Viver doutra maneira. Ashe também o desejava. Aro ficou em pânico quando soube dos meus planos. Tentou de tudo para que eu mudasse de ideias. Apenas me deixou ir embora quando ele num baile anunciou que eu era uma das governantes de Volterra, uma Princesa, quase que o matei depois do baile por o que ele tinha feito. Mas foi a única maneira de ele me manter presa para sempre a esta terra. Fazendo de mim uma protectora. E foi depois daí que me uni novamente e me tornei uma Callaway. É resto e quase tudo igual a ti e ao resto dos Cullen.

- Estou muito orgulhoso de ti, Princesa.

- Importas-te de demonstrar? – Sussurrei com malícia e subjectivamente.

_Ele puxou-me para cima dele, beijando-me, sendo desta vez mais rápido a levar-me ao paraíso. _

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! E que tal????_

_Preparados para bater o recorde de reviews num capítulo? E desta vez para valer? READY? SET? GO!!!_


	9. A General

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Olá a todos. Peço perdão pelo tempo de ausência mas as minhas aulas estão a dar comigo eu louca! Aqui estão os meus agradecimentos ás vossas reviews que me derretem! *-* Mas antes de mais, peço a quem quiser que visite o meu perfil para ver _**quatro**_ _**capas da fic**_, feitas por mim e os dois _**vídeos**_.

**Lily A. Cullen:** _Forks? Talvez quem sabe, lá mais para a frente! Obrigada pela review. Beijo._

**LULU89:**_ Estás a estragar-me com tantos elogios! :D_

**Lali Motoko:** _Vocês me deixa toda corada. Seu comentário é sempre gratificante viu? Bom a Bella é a General e os Volturi elegeram-na por alguma coisa e por ser doce e sentimental não foi. Mas sim, tambem me fartei de rir ao imaginá-los a fugir dela! Hehe! Quem me dera ter um ED assim para mim…ai ai…_

**AgnesCullen:**_ Muito obrigada!_

**Katryna Greenleaf: **_É, Ashe teve uma historia má, mas não se preocupe, ela vai ser muito feliz no futuro. Sabe que essa curiosidade vai ser morta hoje neste capitulo? Espero que goste. _

**123:** _Eu também adoro esta maneira de personalizar os Volturi! :D_

**Mikitaz:** _Obrigada! *cora* Deixas-me sem jeito…fico em palavras acredita *cora novamente* Eu também amo os Volturi e sempre os imaginei assim e não como sádicos e psicopatas…lol._

**Lilly Nightfall:** _Ah, não tem mal, o que interessa é que comentaste! Já expliquei as minhas razoes no cometnario que fiz na sua fic! Espero que me perdoe! É ALELUIA que Bella admitiu, né? Beijo!_

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **_É, mas não brigaram. Pelo menos até agora…hehe…beijo! **_

**Danda Jabur:**_ Não tem mal! Obrigada! Beijo! ** :D_

**Jane Alves:** _A NC-17 é sempre difícil de fazer. Ou vamos longe demais nos detalhes ou deixamos muito seco! É sempre assim, mas ainda bem que gostaste! Bom, todos nos temos maneiras de pensar diferentes, mas ainda bem que gostaste da maneira como fiz. Por quanto tempo? Ah não sei…hehe…_

**Gabriella:** _Essa parte estava presa na minha cabeça desde o inicio. Essa frase ficou definida desde o principio da ideia para que Bella e Edward se reunissem! Obrigada e beijos **_

**Beela: **_Foi curto porque foi muito especial, oras! Este é maior…eu acho! Muito obrigada! Beijo **_

_**Sugestões:**_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Também da __**Jane Alves**__, existe a história __**"Reencontros"**__ que parte também da separação da Lua Nova e eu acho que vocês todos iriam amar ler a história. Passem por lá que não se vão arrepender. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. Para as minhas fics não deixem de ler (quem ainda não leu) __**"A Coisa Mais Doce"**__ e "Miss Reneesme Cullen", a última, agora terminada mas em lista de espera para uma revisão de capítulos onde vão ser corrigidas e alteradas certas coisas. Passem também pela fic de __**Maria Lua**__ e __**Lali Motoko**__, __**"Amor Além do Ódio"**__ ! Não se vão arrepender!_

_As Músicas Deste Capítulo são: Fix You dos Coldplay e Ice Queen dos Within Temptation_

_

* * *

_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try, to fix you  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try, you'll never know  
Just what you're worth.

_**- Fix You by Coldplay**_

_When she embraces your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you  
Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world_

_**- Ice Queen by Within Temptation**_

**

* * *

**

8ºCapítulo: A General

_Eu e Edward continuávamos deitados e abraçados, alheios do mundo fora daquele quarto, quando um bater rápido mas potente nos despertou._

- Não vás. – Murmurou Edward fazendo beicinho, agarrando o meu braço quando eu me sentei.

- Só me batem na porta quando é algo sério. – Disse-lhe enquanto enrolava o lençol de algodão, bordo, em volta do meu corpo.

_Destranquei a porta e abri-a, encontrando apenas uma mala e um bilhete. Não havia ninguém nos corredores. Coloquei aquilo dentro do quarto e fechei a porta._

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Edward enrolando o lençol negro em volta da cintura.

- **"É hora de despertar pombinhos, os problemas começaram."** – Li alto. – É a letra da Ashe.

- E dentro da mala?

_Abri a mala e encontrei lá roupas mas de homem._

- São roupas para vestires. Dá sempre jeito ter uma irmã vidente, mas tu deves perceber. – Disse ironicamente e ele arreganhou os dentes. – Vai tomar um duche e veste-te enquanto eu faço uns telefonemas.

- Não podes vir comigo? – Perguntou que nem cachorrinho abandonado e eu ri-me daquela cara.

- Agora não. Mas guarda a ideia para logo. – Disse piscando-lhe o olho e ele já ficou mais contente.

_Enquanto Edward tomava o seu duche, fiz os telefonemas necessários. Quando acabei o último, Edward saiu do banheiro usando jeans um pouco largas, pólo de manga curta e sapatilhas, tudo em preto. O cabelo húmido…estava deslumbrada._

- Ainda bem que continuo com o mesmo efeito em ti, querida Bella. – Ele disse oferecendo-me uma mão para eu me pôr de pé, aceitei mecanicamente, sorrindo-lhe estupidamente, como se voltasse a ser a humana que um dia fui. - Não tínhamos que nos despachar? – Riu-se.

- Tens razão. – Rosnei baixinho amaldiçoando os problemas que se estavam a gerar na nossa espécie.

_Ainda apenas com o lençol em volta do corpo, dirigi-me ao closet e retirei lá as minhas roupas e com um rápido beijo a Edward dirigi-me ao banheiro._

- Fica quieto á minha espera! – Disse-lhe enquanto entrava debaixo da água morna.

- Que nem estátua. – Troçou de volta.

_Tomei um duche rápido e em seguida vesti umas jeans lilás justas às minhas pernas, com uma túnica preta de decote em barco e sem mangas, ficando que nem segunda pele. Calcei umas botas de pele sobre as calças, que me iam até debaixo do joelho, de salto alto e atei o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, fazendo uma franja direita. Coloquei os meus brincos favoritos, eram argolas repletas de brilhantes. Quando saí do banheiro, Edward estava sentado na poltrona e deixou o queixo cair quando me viu._

- Vai-te habituando. – Informei-o pegando na minha capa que estava na poltrona ao lado dele, colocando-a sobre os meus ombros. – Vamos? Temos pessoas á nossa espera e que por sinal, não estão muito contentes contigo.

- É desta que a Esme me põe verdadeiramente de castigo. – Resmungou e eu não pude deixar de rir ao imaginar o raspanete de Esme e a mandar Edward para o quarto de castigo, hilariante!

_De mão dada descemos as escadas até ao corredor principal do palácio, parando em frente das portas que davam para o salão onde estavam todos, beijei a face de Edward, que tinha uma expressão assustada. Ri-me._

- Não tem graça. – Disse olhando-me amuado.

- Desculpa Edward, mas eu não estou a ver porque é que tu estás tão assustado…

- Tu nunca viste a Esme chateada…

- E secalhar não quero! Mas anda lá, ninguém te morde. – Disse irónica e ele riu-se. – Assim está melhor.

_Empurrei as portas para encontrar os Cullen e a minha família todos reunidos a falarem com o Aro. Do nada, tinha Esme e Alice a reclamarem com Edward e Olivia a pregar-me um sermão nos ouvidos. _

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eu pensei que não irias tomar atitudes precipitadas! – Disse Esme furibunda. – E quando venho a descobrir vieste a Volterra pedir…pedir…pedir uma coisas dessas?

- Não pensaste em ninguém Edward? És um casmurro sabes? Uma cabeça dura. Eu acho que agora quem te mata sou eu. – Eu tinha medo era da fada.

- Bella, um bilhete? Achaste mesmo que ficaria descansada com um bilhete? – Chorou chateada Olivia.

- Tenham calma. – Eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês têm muito tempo para falar… - Disse Aro aproximando-se e depois olhou para Alice com um sorriso. -…ou se matarem, mas temos assuntos mais importantes. Bella receio que as coisas estejam a ficar um pouco descontroladas.

- Como assim? – Perguntei.

_Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça a apontar para uma das mesas onde Jayden abraçava Tanya._

- O que se passou? – Perguntei aproximando-me.

- Ela matou a minha família toda Bella. – Sussurrou Tanya.

- Quem?

- Uma tal de Bree. Mas ela estava às ordens de outra, ela não disse o nome, mas disse que se eu viesse ter contigo que tu saberias quem o fez e o porquê.

- Ela disse-te mais alguma coisa?

- Quis que eu te transmiti-te uma mensagem…"Foi o prazer de te ver sofrer.", foram as palavras dela. – Terminou Tanya escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Jayden.

_Eu congelei onde estava. _

- Bella estás bem? – Perguntou Edward entrelaçando os seus dedos nos meus.

_Olhei para ele, queria dizer logo tudo o que se andava passar, mas não podia. Não sem antes ter o completo ponto da situação. Teria de ver e de me certificar se tinha de meter os Cullen nisto. Esta batalha era minha._

- Bella? – Pressionou Edward apertando mais a minha mão.

- Está tudo bem. – Sorri-lhe fracamente, mas ele não acreditou.

- Porque será que eu não acredito em ti?

- Tens razão, sou péssima actriz contigo. – Disse fazendo-o rir um pouco. – Mas tens de confiar em mim. E nos Volturi.

_Ele anuiu devagar com a cabeça, olhando rapidamente para Aro com uma expressão assustada e voltou a olhar para mim, perdendo depois o olhar numa janela. Tinha que usar o dom dele para ver o que é que o incompetente do meu chefe deixou escapar._

**Estão atrás dela, mas quem? O Aro apenas estava a pensar em como estavam a tentar matar os Volturi e os clãs de vegetarianos, o que já é preocupante, mas se querem a Bella em especial…quem será? **

- Edward… - Chamei baixinho e ele olhou-me, resolvi permiti-lhe algo que ele sempre desejou.

**Confia em mim. Ninguém em vai magoar. Bolas, sou melhor do que o Emmett ou o Jasper a lutar. **_Edward arregalou os olhos na minha direcção e eu sorri-lhe. _**Por favor, toma conta da tua família, eu tenho de ver se resolvo isto, prometo que te peço ajuda se necessitar. Mas por favor, acalma-te e confia em mim. **

**Eu confio. **_Respondeu através dos seus pensamentos. _**Sim, eu sei que estás a usar o meu dom contra mim, ladra. **_Deitou-me a língua de fora e eu sorri-lhe. _**Tem cuidado.**

_Anuí devagar e recoloquei o escudo, ouvindo-o rosnar frustrado. Olhei para os Cullen e para a minha família. Olhavam para nós como se tivéssemos quatro ou seis cabeças. _

- Peço desculpa. – Disse.

- Olha que giro, outra pessoa para o Edward ter conversas silenciosas. Isso é algum esquema para nos deixar frustrados? Devo dizer que resulta como tudo… - Resmungou Jasper irradiando frustração.

_Alice deu-lhe uma palmada no braço que fez eco._

- Ai, é verdade. – Disse que nem puto da primária e Alice rolou os olhos.

- Alguém nos pode dizer o que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Emmett. – Andam a falar por todos os cantos numa revolta, várias famílias de vegetarianos estão a ser atacadas e eu acho que temos o direito de saber o que se passa.

- Emmett, eu sei que estás preocupado com a tua família, mas por favor confia em mim. – Disse-lhe.

- E não posso lutar? – Perguntou com os olhinhos a brilhar.

- Se precisar de um outro soldado vou logo ter contigo, combinado?

- Espero mesmo que precises. Preciso de mais acção que não seja combater com ursos. Isso já está fora de moda.

_Todos nos rimos e o ambiente ficou um pouco mais leve._

- Simone! – Chamei bem alto e todos conseguimos ouvir o bater do coração da secretária a acelerar e os movimentos da humana para atravessar o corredor.

- Por acaso estou aqui a pensar… - Continuou Emmett. - …a vossa antiga secretária, a Giovanna, morreu de idade ou comeram-na?

- Emmett. – Repreendeu Rosalie batendo-lhe na nuca. – Fica calado.

- Não. Ninguém comeu a Giovanna. – Disse Aro com um sorriso.

- Além de que a miúda ali não nos permitia se quiséssemos. – Disse Caius encolhendo os ombros.

- Miúda é a tua Avó! – Gritei-lhe e ele olhou de sobrolho franzido.

- Eu acho que andas a ficar saída da casca. – Resmungou.

- E eu teria todo o prazer do mundo em partir a tua. – Retorqui.

- Vocês os dois, caluda! – Disse Marcus exasperado.

- Ele é que começou / Ela é que começou. – Dissemos ao mesmo tempo, Aro e Marcus suspiraram.

- Que posso fazer por vocês? – Perguntou, tropeçando nas palavras, Simone.

_Simone tinha sido contratada por mim. Era de confiança, mas um pouco receosa. Tinha estatura média, longos cabelos ondulados pretos, com reflexos azulados e grandes olhos azuis-escuros. Era muito profissional. _

- Avisa a Guarda inteira, esteja em que parte do mundo estiver, para voltar para Volterra. Quanto aos que aqui estiverem pede-lhes para se reunirem comigo na sala de audiências. Assim que fizeres isso, vais encaminhar a família do Dr. Cullen e do Dr. Callaway para a sala de estar e serves-lhes aquilo que me costumas servir. – Pedi com um sorriso simpático.

- Claro, Lady Isabella. – Respondeu fazendo uma vénia, saindo para a sua secretária fazendo o que eu lhe pedi.

- Tens soldados lá fora? – Perguntou Aro.

- Só a Giovanna e o Justin. Pelos meus cálculos devem cá chegar amanhã ao amanhecer. – Respondi e virei-me para as duas famílias na douta ignorância. – Sei que isto se torna confuso para vocês, mas depois desta reunião eu juro que vos conto o que poder, prometem ser pacientes?

- Claro que sim Bella. – Disse Carlisle. – Tens o nosso apoio.

- Não te preocupes connosco, mas depois tens de nos contar o motivo de tanta agitação. – Apoiou Sean.

_Virei-me para trás._

- Bella ela precisa de repousar. – Disse Jayden.

- Claro. – Apoiei. – Simone?

- Sim?

- Antes de levares os Cullen e os Callaway até á sala de estar, encaminha o Jayden e a Tanya para um dos quartos de hóspedes, está bem?

- Com certeza. A Guarda já se está a dirigir á sala de audiência. A Menina Giovanna e o Menino Justin já vêm a caminho.

- Obrigada Simone.

- Por favor, sigam-me! – Ela disse para os Cullen e para a minha família.

_Edward apertou-me a mão e eu olhei para ele. Conseguia ver a preocupação a dançar naquele ouro líquido._

- Por favor tem calma. Eu não vou sair daqui e além disso, sei defender-me. – Disse largando a mão dele, enrolando os meus braços no pescoço dele. – Não te livras de mim, nunca mais.

- Mas mesmo assim Bella, eu preocupo-me contigo. Ainda por cima quando nos deixam assim, sem nos dizer nada. Eu apenas não te quero perder novamente.

- E não vais tolinho. É só uma reunião. Logo, logo, estou novamente contigo. E prometo cumprir a tua proposta de hoje de manhã, está bem?

_Ele deitou-me um sorriso turvo, o meu favorito._

- Fica prometido. – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido. – Olha que cobro isso. Até logo.

_Para desagrado meu e dele, tivemos que nos afastar._

- Vamos Bella? – Perguntou Aro, assim que já tinham todos saído, oferecendo-me o braço.

- Vamos. – Respondi aceitando o braço dele.

_A sala de audiência, eram rectangular, com paredes caídas a vermelho recheadas de antigos e valiosos quadros. No centro existia uma mesa oval rodeadas de quinze a vinte cadeiras de estofos de veludo preto. Na parede atrás daquela mesa, existia uma tela de projecção, um projector estava preso no tecto e ligado ao computador portátil. Ao pé da porta, existiam dois grandes arquivadores, onde eram guardados vários ficheiros, mas apenas cópias, os originais estavam guardados. Em volta da mesa oval, já podia encontrar a Guarda inteira que estava presente em Volterra. Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Ashe e Heidi. Aro, Marcus e Caius sentaram-se. Eu permaneci de pé._

- Como vocês todos sabem, a Bree atacou no Alaska, os Denali. Deixando apenas Tanya Denali, já sobre a nossa custódia aqui em Volterra, viva. – Comecei.

- Já cá faltava a colherada daquela cabra. Estava muito quieta para meu gosto. – Trovejou Jane. – Desde os Nielsen, na Dinamarca, á sete meses atrás que nunca mais se mexeu.

- Qual foi a maldita mensagem desta vez? – Perguntou Alec.

- _"Foi apenas para te ver sofrer."_ – Disse, um gelo percorrendo o meu corpo.

- Felix, por favor, vamos fazer o ponto da situação. – Pedi.

_Felix levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao computador, ligando o projecto. Na tela ele começou a colocar por ordem os ataques._

- Há um ano atrás, o primeiro ataque foi realizado por Riley e três recém nascidos. Foi aos Johansson na Finlândia, uma antiga família vegetariana. A mensagem foi _"Ainda não pagaste o suficiente."_.

- Próximo. – Pediu Aro.

- Dois meses depois, a Bree atacou também com três recém nascidos, como disse Jane e bem, os Nielsen na Dinamarca, também vegetarianos. A mensagem foi "Prometo _que irá ficar pior e que irás sofrer como nunca sofreste."_.

- Seguinte. – Pediu novamente Aro.

- Um mês depois deste ataque, na França, os Roux, vegetarianos e ocasionalmente carnívoros, foram eliminados da face da terra pelos gémeos Paige e Caleb, com cinco recém nascidos. Sem mensagem.

- Existe um desequilíbrio com os dois primeiros ataques. – Observou Heidi.

- Pode ser explicado por muitas razões. – Começou Caius. – Os Johansson e os Nielsen não tinham mais que quatro elementos, os Roux tinham mais de sete. Pode também ter sido um acidente de percurso ou a família recusou-se a ser uma aliada. A falta de mensagem pode ser explicada pelo facto de o ataque não ter sido previamente planeado.

- Concordo. – Disse anuindo devagar.

- Felix continua. – Ordenou Aro.

- Três meses depois dos Roux, os Fischer, na Alemanha, também são assassinados, por Monique com apenas dois recém nascidos. A mensagem foi _"A vingança não acabou, no dia em que renasceste."_. Existe um deslize e ficamos a saber, que todos os ataques estão ligados, o que não é novidade, mas que além dos cinco generais com que nos temos cruzado indirectamente, ainda existem mais três que nunca deram a cara. Bom, pelo menos até…

-…os Bauer, na Hungria, quatro meses depois. Uma das mais numerosas famílias vegetarianas, dizimados por três vampiros treinados com seis recém-nascidos. – Terminei por Felix.

- Exactamente, desta vez a mensagem foi _"Irás testemunhar a morte de quem amas, pois aquilo que te fiz inicialmente foi pouco. Foi apenas…"_ e terminou assim.

- E agora temos um novo ataque a adicionar. Os Denali. Com a mensagem "Foi o prazer de te ver sofrer.". – Disse Marcus.

- E em todos os ataques foi deixado um sobrevivente, o mais novo e menos treinado. – Disse Demetri, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

- Muito bem. Felix reúne as mensagens todas num texto e depois apresenta-nos. Temos cinco "generais" para apanhar. – Disse-lhes retirando do arquivo cinco pastas.

- Mas General são oito. – Disse Alec.

- O que é que tu pensas que eu andei a fazer em Paris, Roma e em Eslováquia quando estive fora á alguns dias atrás? A caçar coelhos? – Retorqui friamente.

- Olha que bem parecia. Saltavam todos para cima e para baixo e corriam, quando nos viam. – Disse Ashe e todos nos rimos um bocado.

- Bella já tenho a mensagem completa. – Informou Felix.

- Lê em voz alta.

- " **Ainda não pagaste o suficiente, prometo que irá ficar pior e que irás sofrer como nunca sofreste. A vingança não acabou no dia que renasceste. Irás testemunhar a morte de quem amas, pois aquilo que te fiz inicialmente foi pouco. Foi pelo prazer de te ver sofrer."** Isto diz alguma coisa a alguém?

- Infelizmente. – Sussurrei desconcertada.

- Então? – Pressionou Jane.

- Já sei quem é a cabeça do esquema.

- Quem? – Perguntaram todos curiosos e mortos por saber.

- Victoria. E a pessoa a quem se refere essa mensagem, agora completa, sou eu. Foi ela que me transformou. Mesmo sabendo que Edward já não estava comigo, ela fê-lo, não antes sem me quebrar o corpo todo. Como ela diz, e agora entendo, deixou-me a transformar pelo prazer de me ver sofrer. – Expliquei. – O que me leva a concluir que ela reuniu um exército. Quer acabar com os vegetarianos, como me prometeu que faria com os Cullen. Além de que vai tentar conquistar Volterra e fortalecer o seu exército e fazer do mundo seu escravo.

- Parece ser tirado de um filme. – Resmungou desconfortável Alec. – E como é que a impedimos?

_Ashe arfou e ficou com os olhos vidrados. Quando voltou a si, mal conseguia respirar._

- Temos três meses até ao confronto. E eles são muitos. A Guarda está em minoria, mesmo com os nossos dons, arriscamos a perder uma batalha importante. – Disse quase sem fôlego. – Precisamos de ajuda.

- Achas que os Cullen e os Callaway estão disponíveis? – Perguntou-me Aro.

- Claro. Eles vão querer lutar. Ainda por cima para matar a Victoria, são os primeiros da lista. – Respondi.

- Achas que ao todo vamos chegar? – Perguntou Aro, desta vez a Ashe.

- Bom, reunindo a Guarda, as duas famílias e vocês os três, acho que temos mais de noventa por cento das hipóteses de ganhar. – Respondeu.

- Não me chega. – Precipitei.

- Treina-os como soldados e tens noventa e nove virgula nove.

- Feito. Eles começam amanhã. – Disse enquanto a minha cabeça dava voltas de 360º completas. – Jane e Alec, vocês ficam em Volterra para me ajudar no treino deles.

- Certo. – Anuíram os dois.

- Demetri e Felix, quero que vão atrás da Paige e do Caleb, pelo que reuni na Eslováquia eles devem estar na Amazónia. Apanham o primeiro voo da noite. Heidi e Ashe, confio em vocês para caçaram a Monique, na Rússia, apanham o último voo da tarde. – Disse distribuindo-lhes pastas. – Amanhã explico tudo á Giovanna e ao Justin, e eles vão atrás do Riley, pelo que sei, anda solitário nas florestas africanas. Está tudo Aro.

- Sendo assim, a reunião está terminada. Alec e Jane vão preparar os centros de treino. O resto de vocês quero-vos empenhados na vossa missão, dispensados.

_Como sempre, eu e Aro éramos os últimos a sair._

- Preparada para lhes contar a verdade? – Perguntou-me.

- Eles são muito importantes para mim. – Sussurrei. – Não os queria colocar no meio disto, há uns tempos que desconfiava que era a Victoria, estava a tentar não envolver mais ninguém, mas parece que isso é impossível.

- Bella isto são crises. Oh, por quantas já passei e vou passar ainda. É só mais uma. E esta é a mais fácil de ultrapassar, e sabes porquê?

- Porquê?

- Porque tenho a melhor General de todos os tempos. Sem ti teria perdido muitas batalhas.

- Obrigada por tudo Aro.

- És sempre bem-vinda, Isabella.

_Caminhei para fora da sala, sabendo que assim que dissesse a verdade as duas famílias mais importantes da minha vida, os estava a atirar aos lobos. _

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! Já vamos em 124, que tal fazerem de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e subirem este numero ate não sei…se fartarem….hehe! Love you all! Kiss!_


	10. Pedidos e Promessas

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Peço a todos as mais sinceras desculpas por ter ficado desaparecida, mas a verdade é que tenho estado em fase de testes e so hoje terminei. A partir de agora e até á segunda semana de Junho vou ter tempo de actualizar todas as semanas, mas depois tenho exames e como sabem (ou não) as coisas complicam-se. Por isso sejam pacientes comigo por favor. Peço também desculpa por não responder individualmente aos vossos comentários. No próximo, eu faço isso! Já agora, peço perdão pelo comprimento do capitulo...^^" Beijos_**_

P.S: Para aqueles que anseiam cenas de luta, só mesmo daqui a dois capitulos e no último capitulo (que está previsto ser dividido em duas partes!)

* * *

_**A fic já foi vista mais de 4. 303 vezes *.* Obrigada! **_

* * *

_**Sugestões:**_

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. _

_Para as minhas fics não deixem de ler (quem ainda não leu) __**"A Coisa Mais Doce"**__ e "Miss Reneesme Cullen", a última, agora terminada mas em lista de espera para uma revisão de capítulos onde vão ser corrigidas e alteradas certas coisas. Passem também pela fic de __**Maria Lua**__ e __**Lali Motoko**__, __**"Amor Além do Ódio"**__ ! Não se vão arrepender!_

_**As Músicas Deste Capítulo são: **__How To Save a Life dos The Fray e 1,2,3,4 I Love You dos Plain White T's._

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__  
__How to save a life__  
__How to save a life_

**- "How To Save a Life" by The Fray**

_There's only__  
__ONE thing (one)__  
__TWO do (two)__  
__THREE words (three)__  
__FOUR you... (four)__  
__(I love you) I love you__  
__There's only__  
__ONE way (one)__  
__TWO say (two)__  
__Those THREE words (three)__  
__And that's what I'll do... (four)__  
__(I love you) I love you_

**- "1, 2, 3 ,4 (I Love You)" by Plain White T's**

* * *

**9ºCapítulo: Pedidos e Promessas**

_A secretária, Simone, levou-nos até uma sala de estar, era mais um salão, com duas grandes janelas que ocupavam mais de metade da parede oriental, com pesadas cortinas vermelhas e douradas de veludo e delas podíamos ver o vasto jardim do castelo. Existia um plasma de pelo menos cem polegadas, preso na parede sobre um móvel que suportava uma Wii equipada com todos os jogos além de ter uma das últimas Playstation que saiu, também equipada com os aparelhos para os diversos jogos. Há frente disto existia um sofá comprido, que dava lugar a pelo menos cinco pessoas com pelo menos três poltronas de cada lado. Era tudo em cabedal preto, com almofadas de todas as cores por cima. A parede oposta às janelas era repleta de estantes com livros de todos os anos e temas. Ao fundo, existia um pequeno canto com algumas secretárias com portáteis em cima á disposição. Existia também uma tela de projecção, e um projector, além de um arquivo. Mais no meio existia uma mesa de bilhar e uma máquina de corridas virtuais. Ao pé, uma poderosa aparelhagem estava montada. O chão era alcatifado em bôrdo e no tecto existiam três candelabros que espalhavam luz a todos os cantos da sala. _

- É aqui que a Guarda passa a maior parte dos tempos, quando não está em missão, reunião ou com os companheiros. – Explicou Simone. – Estejam totalmente á vontade e eu já vos trago algo para…molharem…a garganta. – Disse tropeçando nas palavras por último.

_Tive que me rir da incerteza dela e depois é que raciocinei, como Bella era a General eles tinham que manter sangue animal de reserva. _

- Eu acho que vou ver se arranjo algo para ler. – Disse Carlisle dirigindo-se às estantes.

- Tens muito por onde escolher querido. – Disse Esme suavemente, sentando-se numa poltrona.

_Sean sentou-se e no colo dele sentou-se Olivia, os dois começaram a falar da família deles e como isto ia afectar as coisas. _

- Rose, queres jogar _Singstar_? – Perguntou Alice.

- Se tu já sabes a resposta… - Resmungou Rosalie e eu ri-me a excitação da fadinha.

- Boa. Músicas latinas ou aquelas mesmas muito antigas?

- Alice...pára de fazer perguntas que já sabes a resposta…é deveras irritante!

- Antigas então. – Respondeu.

- Já que as senhoras ocupam a televisão, e que tal um jogo de bilhar, irmão? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Pronto para levar uma coça? – Desafiei.

- Ah! Isso é o que eu quero ver… - Disse convencidamente Jasper.

- Vocês os dois vão abaixo. – Cantarolou Emmett recolhendo os tacos do pequeno armário.

**Espero que não apostem muito alto…vão perder. **_Pensou Alice enquanto pegava num microfone._ **Gostas de **_**ABBA**_**? **_Rosnei e a minha irmã riu-se._ **É um não Edward? Que pena. Vais levar com **_**Voulez Vous, Mamma Mia**_** e por aí a fora o resto da tarde…** _Rosnei novamente mas ela ignorou-me. Não era grande fã dos ABBA. Não por cantarem mal, mas durante anos, décadas…ouvi o raio das musicas e já não as suporto. _

- Troce por mim, fadinha. – Disse Jasper piscando o olho a Alice que lhe sorriu com piedade. – O que foi?

- Podia fazê-lo, Jazz, mas não salvaria a tua pele. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros, começando a cantar com Rosalie.

- Calada fada dos infernos! – Disse Emmett. – Não tires a piada ao jogo.

_Alice rosnou-lhe bem alto e acho que vi Emmett estremecer enquanto Alice sorria angelicalmente. _

- Crianças… - Chamou Esme maternalmente. -…não quero discussões. Portem-se com juízo.

- Não somos crianças. – Retorquimos delicadamente em coro.

- Ah pois…claro…como queiram. – Disse Esme cruzando os braços concentrando-se no jogo de karaoke, aquilo também significava que ela nos tinha ignorado, Carlisle riu alto da nossa figura, sentando-se perto de Esme com um livro.

- Comportem-se apenas. Não estamos em casa. – Ele disse e nós anuímos.

_Depois de derrotar o Emmett e o Jasper duas vezes e depois os três perdermos contra o Carlisle, Sean e a própria (maldita fada) Alice, e esta ter derrotado a Rosalie no Singstar e no Guitar Hero, a porta da sala abre-se entrando Jane e Bella, com caras preocupadas e cansadas._

- Sim Jane, eu sei, pára de me massacrar a cabeça! Podias ser útil e chamar os nossos queridos professores. Que tal? Ao menos fazias-te de útil. – Resmungava Bella.

- Mas…

- Mas nada! Tu e o Demetri não podem ir juntos numa missão. Já experimentei á uns anos atrás e garanto-te que me arrependi.

- Mas General…

- Jane vai fazer aquilo que eu te disse! – Disse Bella numa voz autoritária.

_Jane fez uma pequena vénia e saiu novamente. Bella suspirou e fechou a porta. Bem, quase._

- General, que quer que eu faça? – Perguntou Alec.

- Verifica se temos os ginásios livres e em condições de serem utilizados, depois tu e a tua irmã vêm ter comigo, posso precisar da vossa ajuda.

_Alec fez uma pequena vénia e também saiu. Bella fechou, por fim, a porta._

- Finalmente. – Sussurrou encostando a cabeça á porta respirando fundo, mas depois virou-se para nós e sorriu um pouco forçadamente. – Isto é cansativo. Divertiram-se?

- Imenso, mas tens coisas mais importantes para discutires connosco. – Disse Alice séria e Bella anuiu.

- Por favor sentem-se. – Ela disse mencionando os sofás.

_Nós obedecemos e Bella dirigiu-se para a nossa frente, desligando o plasma e as consolas. _

- O que eu tenho para dizer é sério. Mas primeiro, gostava de pedir aos Cullen, excepto ao Edward e á Alice, com eles já me entendi, que me entendessem. Eu não estava preparada para sofrer novamente, depois do que me custou ultrapassar a vossa partida, eu simplesmente não queria sofrer mais. Carlisle, Esme, vocês nunca deixaram de ser como uns Pais para mim e eu amo-vos. Jasper, não te culpo. Nunca de culpei, nem vou culpar. Eu, mais que todos os que estão aqui dentro desta sala, compreendo-te. Emmett, continuo a considerar-te o meu irmão urso e Rosalie…o que há para dizer…

- Neste caso Bella, sou eu que te tenho de pedir desculpa pelo modo como agi quando eras humana. Não fui muito simpática e…

- Não foste muito simpática? Diz-me um gesto de simpatia que tivesses para a Bella? – Retorqui duramente.

- Edward por favor, calma. – Pediu Bella e eu bufei. – Rosalie, estás perdoada e é o que interessa.

-Ainda bem que te temos de volta por completo Bella. – Disse Esme e os seus pensamentos estavam felicíssimos. – Serás sempre como uma filha para nós. Independentemente da família onde estiveres.

- De acordo. – Disse Carlisle.

_Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie concordaram com a cabeça._

- Óptimo. Então, razões mais oficiais…estamos com um grande problema em mãos e precisamos da vossa ajuda. Mas primeiro…Simone!

- Sim?

- Por favor, chama-me o Jayden e a Tanya e diz-lhes que preciso da presença deles urgentemente.

- Com certeza!

_Quando Tanya e Jayden entraram, pareciam um pouco envergonhados, e quando me atrevi a ler-lhes o pensamento, até devo ter ficado verde e Tanya quando compreendeu, se pudesse abria um grande buraco e enfiava-se lá dentro. Todos reunidos e sentados, Bella passou mais de duas horas a explicar-nos a situação de guerra em que estavam agora. Falou-nos detalhadamente de cada ataque e de cada equipa que o fazia. A seguir descreveu a mensagem. A parte do final estava mais difícil de sair._

- Bella, é assim tão grave? – Perguntei suavemente.

- É a Victoria. – Disse num sussurro.

- O QUÊ? – Toda a gente que estava sentada repetiu e levantou-se com cara torcida de raiva.

- Sentem-se! – Disse autoritariamente Bella com um olhar gélido e todos obedecemos, ninguém a podia provocar, era morte certa. – Eu sei o que sentem. Secalhar até sinto pior, tenho razões para isso.

- Então a mensagem é dirigida a quem? – Perguntou Jasper.

- A mim. – Respondeu Bella simples. – Não entendem? A guerra dela contra mim nunca acaba, até que uma de nós morra e garanto que não vou ser eu.

- Só por cima das minhas cinzas é que ela te toca. – Resmunguei e Bella sorriu-me docemente.

- Tenho tanto, ou mais, desejo de matá-la como tu, Edward. Mas a verdade é que a Victoria não está sozinha. Tem vampiros treinados e recém-nascidos com ela. Não vai atacar um só lugar. Vai dividir as suas tropas e é por isso que precisamos de ajuda.

- Então conta connosco. – Disse Emmett.

- Eu sabia que podia. – Ela sorriu e pareceu mais aliviada. – Mas…vocês têm de treinar. Não estou a por em causa a vossa agilidade, rapidez ou arte de lutar. Mas se eles treinaram eu não quero pintos descoordenados a lutar.

_Todos nos rimos da afirmação dela e ela própria se riu e aquilo era música para os meus ouvidos. _

- E o que temos de fazer? – Perguntou Sean.

- Treinos de estratégia de ataque, defesa e assim. Também têm que apreender a manusear armas.

- Bella, os vampiros não morrem com armas de fogo. – Disse Olivia.

- Morrer, não morrem. Mas usando balas de prata, esta em contacto com o veneno derrete, provocando a paralisia do vampiro á medida que se vai alastrando. E se a prata ficar mais de 48 horas no sistema do vampiro acaba por o envenenar. – Explicou.

- O sangue desaparece, é substituído por prata e o vampiro morre. Mas é das mortes mais lentas e dolorosas que pode haver. – Falou outra voz, Aro, da porta. – Já lhes explicaste?

- Sim e eles concordaram em ajudar-nos.

- Mas não facilitaria a tua vida dividi-los em equipas? Tu és óptima naquilo que fazes Bella, mas não consegues controlar tanta gente.

- E o que sugeres?

-Que o Carlisle, a Esme, o Sean e a Olivia se juntem a mim, ao Caius e ao Marcus. Somos os mais velhos e sabidos da vida. E isso, já te aliviará a pressão. – Sugeriu Aro e a mim pareceu-me ser uma coisa a ponderar, era uma boa ideia.

- Tens razão. – Sussurrou Bella pensativa. – Sendo assim, concordo contigo. Eles os quatro ficam ao teu encargo. E como eu já tenho a Guarda á minha responsabilidade, vou nomear entre vós um líder.

- E como pretendes decidir isso? – Perguntou Jayden. – Preferências? – Terminou com ponta de ironia e Bella deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

- Vou escolher a pessoa com mais experiência em campo de batalha. Jasper, importavas-te de liderar?

_Era óbvio que ela ia escolher o Jasper. De todos nós ele tem a maior experiência no campo de batalha e a desenvolver estratégias._

- Estás a falar a sério Bella?

- Bom, tu é que foste um soldado que entrou com 17 anos e rapidamente foi promovido, não é assim Jazz?

- Então aceito.

- Óptimo. As coisas estão a tomar o seu rumo.

- Eu sugiro, que por agora, vão descansar e os treinos sejam feitos amanhã de manhã. – Disse Aro. – Quem quiser pode ir caçar, ou mesmo sair e descontrair um pouco.

- Eu acho que todos concordamos em ficar por cá. – Eu disse lendo a mente de todos, ninguém tinha apetite para sair ou caçar, além de já termos bebido sangue á pouco tempo.

- Simone! – Chamou Aro e a pobre da secretária, que ficava sempre a mil quando ouvia o seu nome apareceu, com as faces vermelhas e os pensamentos confusos, mas encontrei só lá uma pessoa, Caius.

- Sim?

- Encaminhe cada casal aos quartos respectivos. Aqueles que eu lhe disse á pouco.

- Sim senhor.

- Vemo-nos então, daqui a umas horas. Até logo. – Despediu-se Aro, saindo da sala.

**Edward, o CD está na mala em que hoje estavam as tuas roupas.**_ Disse-me Alice piscando-me o olho enquanto saía abraçada a Jasper._

- Obrigada maninha. – Disse-lhe e Bella olhou-me desconfiada.

_Abri os braços e ela literalmente correu para mim, abraçando-me._

- Senti saudades tuas. – Sussurrei.

- E eu tuas. Quando isto acabar fugimos para uma ilha deserta e só saímos de lá no próximo século.

- Parece-me bem. – Ri-me e beijei-lhe o cabelo. – Vamos para o quarto?

- Vamos. – Concordou olhando-me nos olhos, com um pouco de malícia. - Ainda tenho de cumprir a pequena promessa de hoje de manhã. – Terminou beijando-me os lábios.

- Acho bem. – Disse beijando-a com mais intensidade, sentindo os joelhos dela ceder um pouco. – Agora, vamos embora.

-

_Quando chegamos ao quarto dela, a primeira coisa que fiz foi dirigi-me á mala e mandar a Bella sentar-se na cama. Ela olhou-me desconfiada enquanto o fazia e tirava a capa dos ombros dela. _

- Não espreites que é feio. – Avisei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Olha quem fala. – Retorquiu.

_Dirigi-me á aparelhagem e coloquei lá o CD e passei para a faixa da música dela. Quando olhei para trás, vi que se ela pudesse chorar, estaria agora em prantos. Tinha um olhar de choque, saudade e felicidade._

- Danças? – Perguntei estendendo a minha mão.

- Agora, felizmente sim. – Respondeu sorrindo, tomando a minha mão.

_Segurei a cintura dela, e os braços dela subiram para o meu pescoço, a sua cabeça apoiada no meu peito. Começados a balançar ao som da música e eu podia ficar ali para sempre. A música terminou e Bella afastou-se de mim com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Descalçou-se e atirou as botas para ao pé do armário. _

- Agora, acho que tenho algo a cumprir e que não posso esperar…

_Sorri com malícia e fui empurrando-a para o banheiro, beijando-a nos lábios de forma a provocá-la, nunca sendo demasiado bruto ou doce, apenas colando e descolando os lábios de forma a poder provar o sabor dentro da boca dela. Ela rosnou-me baixinho e eu ri-me deliciado com a sua impaciência. Eu descalcei-me e retirei-lhe a túnica enquanto ela ligou a torneira, e o chuveiro começou a jorrar água morna. Ela puxou-me pelos colarinhos para debaixo da água, sendo ela a controlar o beijo, não que eu me importasse. Ela tirou-me a camisa e livrou-se das minhas jeans, beijando-me o peito, arrancando-me alguns gemidos. Retirei-lhe as jeans e livrei-me logo da roupa interior dela, pressionando-a contra a parede, percorrendo com a minha língua o seu pescoço, saboreando a sua pele molhada deliciosa. Ela aproveitou para me tirar os boxers. _

_Num gesto rápido virei-a de costas para mim._

- Hey! – Queixou-se e eu beijei-lhe o pescoço.

_Peguei no gel de banho que estava numa das prateleiras e derramei algum líquido na palma da minha mão. Massajei-lhe o peito e contornei-lhe os seios com o gel, apertando-os, e ela elevou as mãos aos meus ao meu cabelo e agarrou-o, massajando-me. Parti para o seu vente, massajando-o delicadamente em suaves curvas, descendo para a sua intimidade, provocando-a. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, virando-se para mim, bloqueando-me na parede. Também ela verteu algum gel na mão e começou a massajar o meu pescoço, ombros e peito, deslocando-se para baixo, parando aí, massajando, arrancando-me certos gemidos que a pareciam incentivar a provocar-me ainda mais. Puxei as mãos dela para fora e inverti novamente as posições, elevando-a e ela enrolou as pernas em torno da minha cintura._

- Estava a ver que nunca mais… - Disse com a voz um pouco rouca, mordendo levemente o meu lóbulo.

_Rosnei baixinho e entrei dentro dela, sentindo-a prender a respiração e cravar as unhas na minha pele, teria aleijado, se eu não fosse feito de autêntico granito. Conforme eu me movia dentro dela, eu sentia-a cravar mais fundo, aí já me aleijando, mas os gemidos que saiam da boca dela e pronunciavam o meu nome sobreponham-se a isso tudo. Dava-me então conta que Bella era agora, só minha e apenas minha e que a guerra que se antevira, não se iria meter entre nós nunca mais. _

- Amo-te… - Sussurrou assim que recupero o fôlego.

- E eu amo-te, mais do que aquilo que imaginas.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Por favor, deixem as vossas reviews! Já vamos em 134 (vocês conseguem melhor!), que tal fazerem de mim a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e subirem este número ate não sei…se fartarem….hehe! Love you all! Kiss!_


	11. Amesterdão

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Já disse o quanto odeio a minha vida neste momento? Acabei as aulas, mas mesmo assim não me livro dos livros, dos cadernos ou dos apontamentos. EXAMES! Pesadelo! E acreditem que a paciência para estudar é mínima! Têm um capítulo interessante pela frente! Espero sinceramente que gostem!

_

* * *

_

A fic já foi vista mais de 5. 200 vezes *.* Obrigada!

_**

* * *

**_

Sugestões:

_Para aqueles que adoram ler histórias de vampiros, podem por no motor de busca __**"Entre a Vingança e a Paixão"**__ que eu escrevo em conjunto com a minha queridíssima amiga, __**Jane Alves**__. Passem por lá, desfrutem da leitura e deixem comentário. Uma boa história para ler é também __**"Destino"**__ da __**Lilly Nightfall**__. _

_Para as minhas fics não deixem de ler (quem ainda não leu) __**"A Coisa Mais Doce"**__ e "Miss Reneesme Cullen", a última, agora terminada mas em lista de espera para uma revisão de capítulos onde vão ser corrigidas e alteradas certas coisas. Passem também pela fic de __**Maria Lua**__ e __**Lali Motoko**__, __**"Amor Além do Ódio"**__ ! Não se vão arrepender!_

_**

* * *

**_

As Músicas Deste Capítulo são: Let the Flames Begin dos Paramore e Unusual You da Britney Spears.

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And i'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness,  
My pain I know the trouble caused, no matter how long,  
I believe that there's hope,_

**By Paramore in "Let The Flames Begin"**

_Baby, you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to  
Break my heart, I expect you to  
So why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human 'cause  
Only an angel could be so unusual  
Sweet surprise I could get used to  
Unusual you_

**- By Britney Spears in "Unusual You"**

**

* * *

**

10ºCapítulo: Amesterdão

_Arranjava-me enquanto tentava ignorar o beicinho e o choro de Edward por ter de me ir embora. Passamos mais de 12 horas neste quarto a por a conversa em dia e basicamente a ter sexo entre as conversas (que não duravam mais que dez minutos) e ele ainda se queixa que eu não lhe ligo. _

- Continua a repetir isso e não te ligo mesmo. – Retorqui, calçando as minhas sandálias de tiras, de salto agulha.

_Ele soltou uma gargalhada e endireitou-se na cama._

- Quanto tempo vais demorar? – Perguntou.

- Dois a três dias. Não mais. – Respondi sorrindo-lhe. – Além do mais vais estar a treinar.

- E não posso ir contigo? – Perguntou pela centésima vez.

- Edward, precisas de telefonar novamente á tua irmã ou á minha para confirmar? O Aro não vai aceitar que tu venhas. Não insistas. – Disse-lhe pulando para cima da cama e roubando-lhe um beijo rápido. – Além disso tu só estás assim porque o Justin vem comigo.

- Ele gosta de ti.

_E lá vamos nós outra vez._

- Eu saí com o Justin, durante um mês, aqui á dez anos atrás. Não somos mais do que amigos e colegas de trabalho. Pára com o drama e confia em mim.

- Em ti confio. Não confio nele. Não depois daquela festa.

- Eu obriguei-o a fazer aquilo. Queria testar-te!

_Ele rosnou alto e eu dei-lhe um encolher de ombros, indiferente._

- Edward são três dias. Já tivemos afastados cento e cinquenta anos. Acho que sobrevives.

_Ele fez beicinho, novamente!_

- Mimado! – Acusei e ele riu-se. – E que tal?

_Tinha vestido uma camisa de cetim curta, com os primeiros botões abertos e mangas compridas, em branco. Por cima, um colete preto, aveludado, aberto. Calças de fato preto com riscas fininhas prateadas e as sandálias de tiras, de salto agulha. Tinha esticado o cabelo, que me caía sobre o peito, com reflexos vermelhos acentuados, puxado para trás pelos óculos de sol vermelhos e pretos. _

- Linda demais para ires sem mim a algum lado. – Murmurou.

- Ainda bem. – Retorqui e peguei no casaco do conjunto das calças e dobrei-o sobre o meu antebraço, dirigi-me ao lado da cama dele e beijei-o prolongadamente. – Volto rápido, e quando chegar telefono.

- Eu fico em contacto. – Respondeu.

_Beijei-o novamente e saí do quarto, juntando-me a Giovanna e o Justin no fundo dos corredores. Era suposto terem ido atrás de Riley, mas a ajuda deles foi mais necessária aqui em Volterra, por isso dei uma missão extra a Ashe e a Felix, que quando terminassem aquelas que lhe competia iriam atrás de Riley. _

- Prontos? – Perguntei e eles anuíram.

_Giovanna vestida uma túnica tipo vestido aveludada roxa que lhe ia até ao meio da anca, com leggins pretos e sandálias de salto alto preto. O cabelo moreno estava a cair-lhe como cascata atrás das costas, com caracóis definidos. Justin ao seu lado, envergava um fato cinzento prateado, com sapatilhas brancas e camisa preta, o cabelo loiro despenteado._

_Os três seguimos até ao salão principal, onde Aro se debatia com uma tortuosa ideia. _

- Infelizmente temos que pedir ajuda á Alcateia de lobos em Amesterdão. Não me agrada nada esta situação. – Resmungou e Caius ao lado dele encolheu os ombros, indiferente. – Não me venhas com esse encolher de ombros Caius, a culpa é tua se isto não resultar.

- Ouve, eu disse-te que aquela Alcateia era diferente e que estaria disposta a ajudar se necessário. Eles sabem que também estão em perigo se não conseguirmos derrotar a Victoria e quantos maias aliados tivermos, mais oportunidades temos de vencer aquela sádica de uma vez por todas. – Contrapôs Caius.

- Eu concordo com o Caius, Aro. Se os lobos querem ajudar, podem ajudar. – Apoiou Marcus.

- E nós temos que temos de ir resolver os assuntos com eles? – Inquiriu Giovanna á minha esquerda.

- Acho que a Bella tem um dom para apaziguar os lobos maior que algum vampiro já teve. – Disse Caius. – E não quero que vocês os dois comecem a provocar os lobos com os vossos dons. Porque aí, eu próprio vos castigo. Um ataque a um lobo, revolta uma alcateia e uma alcateia revoltada desengata as outras alcateias para uma guerra e já chega de guerras durante o próximo século.

_Giovanna conseguia controlar as mentes dos humanos e dos lobisomens, mas não as dos vampiros, obrigando-os a fazer o que eles quisessem. Justin partilhava do mesmo dom de Jane, talvez por isso fossem tão amiguinhos para muito descontentamento de Demetri._

- Nem eu os tencionava, deixar usar os dons deles. Apenas de necessário. – Disse.

- O avião privado está no aeroporto á vossa espera no aeroporto. – Disse Aro e dispensou-nos.

- Vigiem os treinos. Quero saber se está tudo conforme eu pedi e se a Jane e o Alec fazem o que eu lhes mando. – Pedi e os três anuíram.

_A viagem para Amesterdão passou rapidamente. Eu e Justin estávamos entretidos num jogo de xadrez enquanto Giovanna tratava de nos arranjar o horário para aqueles três dias, ao mesmo tempo que gozava com Justin por estar a perder e sendo o mais experiente era vergonhoso estar a levar uma sova. Chegamos ao entardecer e Amesterdão tinha uma vista magnífica, especialmente com os tons de rosas e laranjas que queimavam o céu e brilhavam sobre o rio perto do hotel onde estávamos instalados. Eu partilhava o mesmo quarto que Giovanna, que parecia um tanto ou quanto inquieta._

- Diz de uma vez, o que é que o Aro te disse que te pôs tão inquieta? – Perguntei e ela olhou-me e voltou a baixar os olhos.

_Giovanna tinha sido transformada por Aro, quando ele quase a matou quando a levou para a cama. Ele pensa que a relação que mantém com ela por mais de décadas é um segredo muito bem guardado, mas o homem engana-se. Todos os que pertencem ao Volturi sabem da relação deles. Apenas não comentam nada. _

- Ele parece distante. – Respondeu.

- Está preocupado. – Descansei-a. – Mas acredita que ele tem sempre em atenção aquilo que tu fazes. Ele não liga muito às missões que dou aos outros membros da guarda, mas quando se trata das tuas missões ele parece um Hitler atrás de mim.

_Ela riu-se e deitou-se sobre a cama._

- Achas que ele gosta mesmo de mim, ou sou apenas um brinquedo nas mãos dele?

- O Aro leva a sério as suas promessas e se a memória não me falha, ele prometeu-te fazer-te feliz. E tem feito certo?

- Isso tem. E muito…

- Menos! – Disse horrorizada.

- Mas espero que ele tome uma decisão. Não me quero esconder para o resto da eternidade.

- E acho que fazes muito bem. Mas agora, qual é o próximo passo?

- Bar "Eclipse" a três quarteirões daqui.

- Então do que estamos á espera? Quanto mais depressa despacharmos este assunto, mais depressa regressamos.

_A noite estava alta, eu, Justin e Giovanna dirigíamos ao bar "Eclipse", o cheiro desprezível de lobisomem invadiu-me as narinas. Eu não tenho nada contra eles, mas o cheiro é desagradável e dá-me volta ao estômago, o nosso deve ser da mesma maneira para eles. _

- Este bar está infectado de lobisomens. – Comentou Justin.

- Sê simpático, insultas algum e eu dou-te uma carga de porrada. – Ameacei e ele riu-se.

- Vamos entrar. – Disse Giovanna rolando os olhos. – Vamos ter com a beta ao bar, ela vai levar-nos ao alfa!

- Até parece que desconfiam de nós. – Resmungou Justin.

- Desconfiam de nós tanto ou mais do quanto desconfiamos dele! – Respondi. – Os lobos têm as suas regras e nós temos as nossas. Temos culpa de sermos inimigos naturais? E já chega de conversa. Estamos aqui parados feitos totós.

_Apressei-me a atravessar a multidão, todos protestavam de ser tão ousada em passar na fila assim. Quando os três chegamos á porta, o segurança olhou-nos de cima abaixo. Levantei o sobrolho e ele simplesmente assentiu deixando-me entrar, deixando para trás imensos humanos resignados. Idiotas! Dirigimo-nos pelas escadas, furando pelos grupos que dançavam na pista de dança, quando encontramos, sentada de perna cruzada á estrela de cinema, uma loba. Ela estava virada para a frente, com um copo de sumo de maracujá com pedras de gelo a derreter. Bebia-o calmamente pela palhinha. Usava um vestido preto de cabedal, sem alças e até ao meio das ancas, com saltos finos de agulha em sandálias de tiras soltas. O seu cabelo era um loiro acastanhado, que lhe banhava as costas como as ondas do mar banhavam a areia calma de uma praia. Tinha lindos olhos castanhos. Ela quando me viu sorriu e pousou o sumo no balcão dirigindo-se calmamente para mim._

- Isabella Swan?

- Callaway. – Corrigi e suspeitei, nunca usei o meu nome de humana.

- Ah, Callaway. E vocês devem ser da Guarda estou certa?

- Os soldados Giovanna e Justin. E tu serás?

- Andrea Cohen! Por favor sigam-me o meu noivo espera-vos no escritório dele. – Ela disse sorrindo honestamente.

_Seguimos Andrea por umas escadas até ao piso superior, entrando dentro do escritório a que ela se referia. As paredes eram á prova de som, por isso o silêncio era confortável, depois de ter música a estoirar nos ouvidos na discoteca lá embaixo. Os vidros eram fumados, deixando que apenas de dentro se visse o recinto da discoteca. Andrea sorriu enquanto se sentou num dos sofás de couro negro e abri-a uma revista._

- Então Bells vieste visitar o teu velho amigo?

_Aquela voz…o meu corpo tremeu. Giovanna e Justin olharam alertados para trás enquanto eu permanecia quieta no meu lugar. Jacob?_

- O meu abraço, garota? Isto é assim? Ai Bella que essa não foi a educação do Charlie!

_Virei-me para trás e sorri abertamente libertando alguns soluços secos do fundo da garganta. Era ele. Jacob Black. Estava muito mais alto, musculado, a pele mais dourada e uns cabelos pretos curtos e tão rebeldes como ele era. Os olhos, negros como eu sempre os conheci._

- Jake! – Sussurrei atirando-me aos braços do meu melhor amigo lobo. – És mesmo tu…és tu!

- Claro que sou Bells. – Ele riu-se apertando-me e depois beijando-me a testa. – Odeio o teu cheiro.

- Não és melhor, lobinho. – Gozei e ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, tornei-me séria. – Jacob como é que tu sobreviveste? Era impossível.

- Uns ossinhos partidos aqui, uns ossinhos partidos ali, uns musculuzinhos machucados numa parte, negros noutra…eh…não foi grande alarido se queres que te diga. – Respondeu encolheu os ombros, dirigindo-se para a cadeira detrás da secretária. – Sentem-se.

- Não foi grande alarido? Enterram-te seu lobo hipócrita! – Reclamei sentindo fúria por ele me ter enganado tão bem.

- Calma Bells. Eu explico…se te sentares. E ah, acho que já conhecem a minha companheira, Andrea!

- Jake, anda lá com as explicações que a rapariguinha está aqui, está a fazer-te às fatias! – Aconselhou-o Andrea.

_Sentei-me na cadeira de frente para ele e cruzei os braços e pernas amuada, ele olhou-me e rolou os olhos. Giovanna e Justin sentaram-se perto de Andrea._

- Quando a Victoria me atacou, partiu-me todo, pouco ou nada estava inteiro. Estava tambem inconsciente. Não tinha necessariamente morrido. Bella sou de ferro e a Victoria não é assim tão forte para me torcer completamente os ossos do pescoço. Ela estava tão concentrada em matar-te que nem verificou duas vezes. Quando me encontraram, o Sam e o Seth, o último deve andar por aí no bem bom, levaram-me para La Push onde o melhor a fazer foi fingir a minha morte. Tanto que o velório foi de caixão fechado. Mas bom, depois de ter recuperado fiz uma vida normal pela Europa. Reuni uma pequena alcateia e assentamos aqui, em Amesterdão. Quanto a ti, Bells, o Caius já me contou tudo. Ele é que me encontrou numa das suas viagens.

- Aquele traidor vai apanhar quando eu o vir pela frente. Há-de arrepender-se do dia em que não me disse que te tinha visto.

-Coitada da criatura. Deixa de ter pensamentos psicopatas e ouve-me. Eu estou disposto a ajudar-te Bells, naturalmente quero ver aquela vagabunda ruiva sem cabeça, eu gostava de a matar, mas acho que tu terás o maior prazer em fazê-lo.

- Nem te atrevas a atravessar os nossos caminhos Jacob Black. A Victoria é minha. E nem o Edward se vai aproximar dela quanto mais…

- Uh…encontraste-o?

- Há questão de meses!

- Perdoaste-o?

- Há questão de dias!

- Óbvio. – Ele concluiu sorrindo e recostando-se na cadeira. – Se bem que ainda lhe queira ver a cabeça numa bandeja de prata, vocês merecem estar juntos.

- E quando podem ir para Volterra? – Perguntou Justin.

- Alguns dos elementos mais fortes estão fora, assim que os tiver todos aqui…

-…debaixo da tua asinha… - Completou Andrea herdando um olhar amuado de Jake, mas com adoração e uma gargalhada minha. – Continua amor, estou só a brincar contigo!

-…partimos para Itália. O Seth está em La Push e ele definitivamente quer entrar na batalha. Deixa-me organizar a minha alcateia e depois contacto-te, Bella. Não penses que te vais ver livre de mim facilmente.

- Desde que sabe onde estás e como estás que não fala noutra coisa. Só te queria ver, e por a conversa em dia. Todos os dias falava em ti. Cheguei a sentir ciúmes. – Confessou Andrea. – Mas eu sei, eu sei, que a vossa relação é uma forte amizade. Também tenho uma assim com o Seth. Ele é meu tio afinal de contas.

- Tu és filha da Leah? – Exclamei alto e ela riu-se e Jacob corou. – Jacob Black!

- Não escolho a pessoa em quem imprimo. Deixa que a Leah até morrer lixou-me o juízo. Aquela é que sinceramente pode-se chamar um pesadelo de sogra! – Ele queixou-se.

- Jake, é a minha Mãe. – Impôs-se Andrea.

- Está bem querida, não quer dizer que não deixe de ser um pesadelo. – Disse Jacob sorrindo, levando com a revista em cima. – Ela tem um pouco do feitio da Leah, mas é totalmente o Pai.

- E o Seth? Acha bem andares com a sobrinha dele? – Disse arreganhando os dentes sarcasticamente.

- Esse é o menos dos meus problemas. – Disse Jacob encolhendo os ombros. – Ficas até quando?

- Amanhã á noite! – Respondi e os meus dois colegas anuíram em concordância.

- Querem fazer algo na cidade? Digamos que a tenho aos meus pés. – Sorriu com malícia Jacob.

- Exibicionista. – Insultou divertida Andrea.

- Amanhã o tempo está enublado. Vou aproveitar e conheço a cidade. – Disse Giovanna.

- Vou ver se arranjo alguém com quem me divertir! – Sussurrou com malícia Justin e eu deitei-lhe um olhar duro. – Oh julga-me! Estou de folga! – Adicionou e eu encolhi os ombros.

- E tu Bells? – Perguntou Jake.

- A Bella vai passar o dia comigo! – Respondeu Andrea antes de mim.

- Não. Claro que não. Não! – Opôs-se Jake e eu desconfiei, aceitando o convite de Andrea.

- Aceito. – Disse e Andrea sorriu. – Algum problema, Black?

- É embaraçoso! – Ele murmurou.

- O quê? Ter a tua melhor amiga, a tua irmãzinha, com a tua noiva a passearem e a fazerem algumas comprinhas? – Perguntei e ele corou.

- Ele tem medo. – Disse Andrea rindo.

- Oh de quê? Não a como Jake. Era incapaz de a digerir! – Brinquei.

- Ah Ah. – Zombou Jake. – A verdade é que tu lhe vais contar tudo sobre mim. Cenas boas, más e embaraçosas.

- Pensas que o mundo gira em torno de ti, lobinho. – Comentei e Andrea anuiu. – Aliás, haveríamos de falar sobre ti porquê? Ai que convencido Jake.

- Se ela chegar a casa e começar a gozar comigo por causa de alguma coisa apanhas Bells. – Ameaçou.

- Olha eu a tremer. – Gozei e ele deitou-me um olhar divertido.

- Amanhã de manhã no jardim aqui da frente? – Perguntou Andrea.

- Lá estarei. – Comprometi-me.

-

_O dia seguinte foi passado com Andrea a fazer compras e a visitar alguns sítios turísticos da cidade. Ela tornou-se uma boa amiga e eu via porque é que Jacob gostava tanto dela. Era fria e cruel quando tinha de ser, mas era um doce de pessoa. Era totalmente louca por Jacob, tanto que mais de metade da população masculina com que nos cruzamos e que tentou (depois de mim) convidá-la para sair, acabou rejeitada e com o ego humilhado. _

_Jacob amuou comigo depois de eu ter contado a Andrea tudo o que ele fazia na infância em La Push e também a criança grande que era ela quando eu voltei para Forks. Andrea amou conhecer o passado de Jake, que mal falava sobre ele, pois depois da morte de Billy se tinha tornado doloroso. _

_Reuni-me com Giovanna e Justin á noite, onde a passamos no "Eclipse". Os dois divertiram-se a dançar e a seduzir estranhos por entretenimento, eu coloquei a conversa em dia com Seth e Jacob que pareciam crianças a ouvir uma história para a adormecer. _

_O dia acabou por nascer. Eu, Giovanna e Justin partimos para Volterra mais animados do que quando chegamos. Eu estava no pico da felicidade. Tinha Edward comigo. Jacob também. Os dois estavam felizes e tinham as suas famílias. Eu tinha a minha familia. A minha vida. A minha esperança Estava feliz e continuaria feliz, não era a cabra da Victoria que me iria derrubar. _

_Quando chegamos a Volterra fomos recebidos por Simone. Os Cullen, mais Jayden e Tanya, tinham chegado recentemente de uma caçada e estavam agora a treinar. Não perdiam um segundo do seu tempo. Excepto á noite, quando queriam alguns momentos privados. Isso, eu dispensava ter ouvido. _

_Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, tomei um duche prolongado. Cheirava a lobisomem e isso era muito desagradável. Enrolei uma toalha em volta do corpo e abri o closet para inspeccionar e ver o que iria usar, pois eu hoje ia levar os Cullen á casa que comprei aqui em Itália, mas que raramente usava. Optei por uma mini-saia de pregas negra que nem me chegava acima da anca. Um top justo vermelho sangue, com meias de vidro transparentes. Calcei uns sapatos de salto médio e fivela em torno do tornozelo em preto, com um toque aveludado. Prendi o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e coloquei os largos óculos de sol vermelho sobre a cabeça. Peguei no bolero de ganga e vesti-o, colocando um colar de contas pretas em torno do pescoço. Saí do quarto com pressa de chegar ao salão e ver lá os Cullen, mas desiludi-me quando apenas vi lá os membros da guarda que já tinham chegado das missões e os professores. Aro notou a minha desilusão._

- Desencontraste-te deles por meros segundos. Foram refrescar-se. – Disse ele com um sorriso idiota que eu apagava da cara dele num instante se quisesse.

- E como correram as missões? – Perguntei a Demetri e Heidi.

- Sucesso! – Disse Heidi contente. – Os incompetentes estão mortos. Agora vamos rezar para que a Ashe e o Felix saiam com sucesso ao apanhar o Riley. Ele é muito perigoso.

- Eles sabem tomar conta deles. – Disse Caius. – Bella, acho que deverias ouvir o que o Cooper tem para te dizer.

_O meu ex-treinador de estratégias, vindo de África, tendo a pele negra e os olhos castanhos-escuros, tinha um corpo musculado que metia medo. Podia competir com o Emmett. _

- Eles pouco ou nada precisam de treino. Eles sabem o que eu numa década de vida aprendi e aperfeiçoei. Não vejo razão para um treino diário a todas as horas. Dois dias por semana chegam e sobra.

- Obrigada Cooper. – Agradeci.

- O meu trabalho por hoje fica por aqui. Foi um prazer servi-los novamente.

_Com uma vénia, Cooper abandonou o salão._

- Obrigada Caius. – Agradeci e ele dispensou os meus agradecimentos com uma mão sorrindo. – Podias era ter dito mais cedo!

- E estragar o elemento surpresa? Não! Foi muito melhor assim. – Ele respondeu.

- Estão a falar de alguma coisa em especial? – Perguntou Marcus curioso.

- O alfa da alcateia com quem me encontrei era o meu melhor em La Push. Jacob Black.

- O morto? – Questionou Aro.

_Heidi e Demetri largaram a rir e Caius soltou uma risada bem-humorada._

- Não. O vivo! – Ironizei.

- Mas ele está morto. – Insistiu Aro.

- Está vivo afinal de contas. – Eu disse sorrindo, verdadeiramente feliz.

- Estou mortificado. – Disse Aro recostando-se no trono.

_Todos nos começamos a rir e ele também. Ficamos a rir até que alguém aclareou a garganta._

- Estamos bem-dispostos. – Notou a voz de Emmett da entrada, atrás dele o resto das pessoas que eu desejava ver naquele momento. – Importam-se de partilhar?

- Não Emmett, ficarias mortificado. – Eu respondi-lhe e isto mandou os três Volturi e os dois soldados da guarda noutra onda de gargalhadas.

- Entrem por favor, a nossa General tem novidades. – Disse Aro retomando a compostura no trono.

- E divertidas por sinal. – Disse Rosalie um pouco amuada.

_Eles aproximaram-se de mim e colocaram-se ligeiramente atrás de mim enquanto eu encarava Aro que logo me deu autorização. Virei no meu próprio eixo e encarei os Cullen, mais a minha família e Tanya. _

- Tenho boas notícias. Engraçadas? Por um lado se formos a ver. Mas definitivamente boas.

- Desembucha maninha. – Pediu Jayden apressado. – Temos mais que fazer.

- Ai sim? Tipo o quê, esperto? – Perguntei levantando o sobrolho.

- A minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito. – Ele ripostou com um olhar divertido e vi Tanya baixar a cabeça envergonhada.

- Bom para ti, lobo solitário. – Disse-lhe e ele deitou-me um olhar malévolo. – Continuando. Arranjei mais ajuda na nossa batalha. Preciosa e que ao contrário do que vocês vão pensar, não se vão virar contra nós.

_Foi só uma questão de minutos até Edward ler a mente de alguém._

- Pediram ajuda aos lobisomens? – Ele perguntou escandalizado e eu suspirei exasperada, cá vamos nós. – Mas porquê? Somos capazes de aguentar com a Victoria e todos os que vierem atrás dela.

- Podemos ser capazes, mas existe uma possibilidade de perdemos. Eu tive algumas visões de que perderíamos. Enquanto a Ashe ainda não viu nada porque nada está decidido. – Explicou Alice.

- Por enquanto. – Disse Demetri. – De certeza que vamos ganhar isto.

- Com lobos? Criaturas desprezíveis. – Disse Rosalie e eu via na cara de todos que concordavam com ela.

_Lancei os braços ao ar exasperada e saltei para o colo de Aro que tossiu ligeiramente. Acho que saltei com demasiada força. _

- Aro! Ajuda-me. – Pedi. – Faz alguma coisa.

- Tu é que tens o dom do paleio minha querida. – Ele disse dando-me um ligeiro empurrão para eu ficar novamente de pé.

- Ouçam. Os lobos vão ajudar-nos e ponto final. Quem não gosta…paciência. Estou-me pouco importando para isso. E estes lobos…são diferentes. São nossos amigos. Pelo menos, alguns. Eu sei que somos inimigos de natureza. Eu sei disso e entendo. Mas estamos numa altura em que toda a altura é preciosa.

_Eles ficaram em silêncio a olhar uns para os outros. Eu tinha ganho aquele argumento. _

- E a defesa dela não implica o facto do Jacob Black ser o alfa da alcateia. – Disse Caius, com boas intenções espero, mas acabou de fazer porcaria.

- O quê? – Perguntou Edward semi cerrando os olhos.

- Está calado Caius. – Repreendi.

- Oops! – Ele disse com uma cara que se pudesse abria um buraco no chão.

- O facto de o Jake ser o alfa da alcateia não muda as coisas. A não ser a minha confiança na alcateia. Sei ao menos que eles não nos traíram. – Expliquei.

- Mas ele não estava morto? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Não necessariamente. Ele é feito de ferro e dificilmente se parte com facilidade. A alcateia naquela altura pensou que era o mais acertado a fazer. Mas ele está em Amesterdão e é alfa de uma alcateia. – Discursei e todos olharam de lado para Edward que parecia contra aquela ideia a todo o custo, ele sabia da paixão que Jacob tinha tido por mim. – E está _noivo_! – Acrescentei fazendo ênfase na palavra noivo.

_Todos pareceram relaxar e eu simplesmente os encarei mal-humorada._

- É claro que não nos importamos de lutar ao lado dos lobos. Desde que eles saibam quem atacar e não nos mordam por engano, estou bem. – Disse Tanya.

- Tu também os podes morder, de certeza que têm a mesma preocupação. – Retorquiu Heidi. – Ou vocês acham que se a Bella não fosse a General eles eram tão amigáveis? Está na cara que não.

- Parou. – Disse as duas apenas se encararam friamente.

- Nós não arranjaremos problemas. – Disse Sean.

- A causa é a mesma. Podemos dar algum crédito aos lobisomens. – Concordou Carlisle.

- Óptimo. – Disse aliviada. – Passando a outras noticias. O vosso treino vai ser reduzido. O Cooper disse que vocês estavam em excelente condição de enfrentar a batalha que se antevê. Será reduzido para no máximo 48 horas por semana.

- Mais tempo livre. – Festejou Emmett.

- Sim, mas agora preciso de vos mostrar algo. Posso levar os dois jipes Aro?

- O que quiseres minha querida.

- Bella, se não te importas, eu e a Tanya ficamos por aqui. – Disse Jayden e eu anuí, os dois saíram do salão e foram tratar dos seus assuntos.

- Nós também querida. Preferimos manter-nos por aqui. – Explicou Olivia e eu sorri como confirmação.

_Sean e Olivia também saíram deixando só os Cullen. _

- Mais alguém tem planos? – Perguntei e nenhum se mexeu. – Aceito isso como um não. Sigam-me.

_Os sete seguiram-me para a garagem onde dois jipes, do último modelo, negros e de vidros fumados, não deixando ver de fora para dentro, estavam já à nossa disposição. _

- Emmett, tu conduzes um. Levas a Rosalie, o Carlisle e a Esme. Vais-me seguir e nada de brincadeiras.

_Emmett anuiu enquanto entrava dentro de um dos jipes. Eu entrei no lugar do condutor do outro jipe, vendo Edward entrar para o meu lado, Jasper e Alice nas traseiras. Esperei que a garagem automática se abrisse totalmente até arrancar pela noite de Itália. Durante a viagem, Edward resolveu quebrar o gelo._

- Onde vamos?

- A um sítio. – Respondi.

- Estou às escuras Bella. – Chorou Alice.

- Aproveita o elemento surpresa Alice. – Disse-lhe sorrindo através do retrovisor. – Além do mais, não podes saber sempre tudo.

_Novamente silêncio._

- Estás chateada comigo não estas? – Perguntou Edward.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – Respondi tão rápido como ele perguntou, contornando uma rotunda.

_Entramos numa rua das casas mais modernas e caras de Itália. Vi Alice deixar o queixo cair enquanto olhava pelos vidros. Jasper e Edward também não disfarçavam o seu choque e admiração. Estacionei e logo atrás de mim o outro jipe._

- Bem-vindos á _Bella Vita_! - Sorri, quando todos estavam fora do jipe a olhar para a casa como se fosse a coisa mais extraordinária que eles já tivessem visto.

_**

* * *

**_

N/A:

_Review! Incluí o Jacob e o Seth! E é bem compridinho. Devia receber o dobro não acham???_


	12. É Uma Questão De Confiança

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Desculpem, mas ainda não acabei os exames! Por isso é que ando demorada e talvez o ultimo capitulo ainda demore. Está em construcção! Desculpem, mas aproveitem este! EPOV!

**Capítulo 10 – É uma questão de Confiança**

_Quando passamos na rua, admirei-me por Bella nos levar ali. Se a minha irmã estava ás escuras imaginem eu! Bella parou o carro e eu não consegui deixar de estar ali especado a olhar para a casa na minha frente. Era uma casa branca, com grandes janelas rectangulares de caixilhos negros. Tinha três andares (rés-do-chão, primeiro andar e segundo andar) e um andar inferior, além de que nas traseiras do rés-do-chão, existia um jardim e em cada andar uma varanda de vidro fosco. _

- Vamos entrar! – Sorriu Bella perante a nossa admiração.

_Avançamos até ao portão de ferro negro, Bella abriu um pequeno compartimento do alarme e marcou um código. O portão abriu automaticamente e dirigimo-nos á porta onde novamente, Bella marcou um código. Um som de abertura deu-se dentro daquela porta de madeira reforçada, e Bella retirou umas chaves e abriu a porta de casa, deixando-nos ainda mais ofuscados._

_O hall de entrada era quadrangular de tijoleira branca e carpete negra redonda, onde no centro repousava uma mesa média redonda de vidro, que suportava uma jarra quadrada com rosas vermelhas vivas. Existia uma escada direita, que levava ao primeiro andar e outras escadas por baixo que levavam ao piso inferior. De um lado existia a porta de vidro fosco para a cozinha e do outro lado um arco enorme dava a vista para a sala de estar._

- Conheçam a casa e venham ter comigo ao piso inferior. – Disse Bella descendo as escadas para o piso inferior com calma.

_Numa lufada de vento tinha ficado sozinho no hall. Resolvi levar as coisas com calma. Espreitei pela porta da cozinha, modernamente equipa, uma mesa rectangular para mais de seis pessoas. A mesa era branca com o suporte por baixo preto, as cadeiras eram estofadas laranja. Resolvi entrar e dirigir-me ás portas de vidro de correr no fundo. Dava para um pequeno terraço. Onde existia uma mesa de carvalho escuro, em torno várias cadeiras com aspecto de sofás por fora brancos, mas por dentro castanhos-escuros. Mais á frente um pequeno espaço de convívio formado por sofás e cadeirões idênticos ás cadeiras da mesa exterior, com algumas mesas ovais do mesmo material que suportavam candeeiros em forma de U. Plantas altas erguiam-se de lado._

_Fiz o meu caminho rápido para a sala de estar. Era espaçosa e tinha uma poderosa aparelhagem, um sofá que fazia canto de pele branco com almofadas laranjas e verdes. Á frente, um grande plasma. Um quadro de pintura abstracta e grandes janelas para o terraço do piso inferior onde eu via Bella a sentar-se e a ligar uma televisão. Do lado da sala de estar, estava uma sala de jantar intacta decorada a castanhos e dourados, com uma mesa rectangular longa, com um arranjo de rosas cor de champanhe no meio._

_Apressei-me para o segundo andar, existia uma grande variedade de quadros, que Carlisle apreciava com admiração e curiosidade. Existia uma pequena biblioteca, um estúdio, uma casa de banho de serviço e dois quartos. O primeiro decorado com paredes caiadas de laranja forte, cama de casal alta de cobertas cor de creme. Existia uma poltrona de lado de uma janela que fazia o formato de um meio losango. O segundo tinha paredes verdes fortes, a cama e a poltrona não diferiam, nem a janela. Em ambos existia um armário que ficava por metade do quarto._

_No piso de cima existiam os restantes seis quartos (três deles com casa de banho privativa) e uma de serviço. O maior quarto de todos, o de Bella pois era o único que parecia usado, tinha paredes caiadas em azul, a cor que eu sempre lhe disse que a favorecia. A cama era de um tamanho extraordinário, mas tinha cobertas pretas, lençóis e almofadas vermelhas. Existia uma secretária com um portátil, uma poltrona azul escura, algumas molduras com fotos de Bella, maioritariamente com Ashe ou Jane. O armário estava lotado de roupas, sapatos, malas e acessórios. Tirando um quarto com paredes em vermelho e outro com paredes num tom platinado, os restantes quartos tinham simples paredes brancas. _

_Despachei-me para o piso inferior. Deparei-me com uma autêntica sala de cinema. O ecrã onde eram feitas as projecções era enorme. Em dois pequenos patamares existiam, em cada, três sofás duplos e duas poltronas. Ao lado existia um bar. Outro compartimento levava a um pequeno salão de beleza com direito a cadeira de cabeleireiro e duas mesas de massagens, além de um jacuzzi. _

_Ao passar para o terraço exterior, encontrei uma piscina rectangular interior. Já nada me podia surpreender mais, a não ser um plasma na parede em frente de um pequeno espaço de convívio ao ar livre. Bella estava sentada a fazer zapping e eu perguntei-me se ela se estava a aperceber de que estava a mudar os canais. _

- Parabéns pela casa. É fantástica.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu mas não me olhou enquanto eu me sentei do seu lado. – Estão todos a gostar?

- Encantados. A Esme está na biblioteca com o Carlisle. A Rose e a Alice estão a vasculhar no teu closet. O Jasper está na sala de estar. O Emmett está na sala de cinema.

- Ainda bem que gostam.

- Estás chateada comigo, não estás? Foi por causa do que eu disse sobre os lobos?

_Ela suspirou e apagou a televisão pousando o comando na mesa na nossa frente._

- Foi mais sobre a tua reacção quando soubeste que o Jake estava vivo. Pensei que irias ficar feliz comigo. Não estou a pedir que ames o Jacob ou fiquem amiguinhos, mas Edward, o Jacob é o meu melhor amigo. Aquele que eu julguei durante século e meio ter sido brutalmente assassinado na minha frente e por minha culpa. Carreguei comigo essa culpa até agora, tal como sobrecarreguei o facto de estar separada de ti. Depois de me ter aliviado do último facto, a minha vida melhorou imenso e sou feliz como nunca. Mas saber que o Jacob está vivo, bem de saúde e feliz, colocou-me no pico da felicidade. Queria partilhar isso contigo. Mas tu preferias que ele estivesse morto apenas porque teve uma paixoneta por mim ocasional.

- Desculpa-me. Mas ver-te tão empolgada e feliz…

- MEU MESERICORDIOSO DEUS, UM PORSCHE! – Gritou Alice da garagem, Bella riu-se por momentos, mas depois voltou novamente para mim, que fiquei com o discurso a meio.

-…continuando, ver-te daquela maneira por causa do cão, quero dizer, do _Jacob_, fiquei mergulhado em ciúmes. Ainda há pouco tempo tínhamos reatado a nossa relação e o raio do cão vai-te fazer mais feliz que eu!

- Edward, ciúmes é muito feio sabias? Principalmente quando o Jake me salvou de morrer afogada na praia de La Push, algumas horas antes de ser transformada.

- Explica. – Disse neutramente, o que é que ela arranjou enquanto humana que me possa surpreender mais?

- A Renée e o Phil tinham adoptado um casal de gémeos, Charlie estava noivo. Eu? Não era nada. Era um pedaço de carne que andava e dormia. Um zombie. Por isso resolvi que já não valia a pena aguentar aquela merda de vida e entao dirigi-me á falésia de La Push.

- Tu não foste fazer aquilo que eu penso que foste fazer… - Disse aterrorizado.

- Se me atirei? De cabeça e nem pensei duas vezes. – Contou naturalmente como se fosse uma coisa muito normal.

_Rosnei-lhe e ela deu-me um olhar de censura que eu ignorei muito bem._

- Quer dizer que quebraste a promessa de não te meteres em sarilhos?

- Cumpri-la para quê se tu nunca irias aparecer para te certificar? – Ripostou.

- Touché. – Resmunguei. – Mas acontecesse o que acontecesse, não devias ter feito nada desse género. Bella isso foi tão irresponsável.

_Ela chegou-se para perto de mim._

- Desculpa. – Pediu. – Posso recompensar-te?

_Antes que eu dissesse algo, ela já se tinha sentado em cima de mim, virada para me encarar, uma perna de cada lado e os lábios dela na minha garganta. _

- Hmm. – Disse fechando os olhos sentindo as mãos dela passear nos meus ombros antes de descansarem no meu peito, os lábios dela e a língua a massajarem o meu pescoço.

- Edward Cullen sem palavras, essa é nova. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido, mordendo o meu lóbulo sorrateiramente.

- Bem, _Isabella_ é o que tu fazes sobre mim. – Sussurrei de volta, mordendo com alguma intensidade o pescoço dela, fazendo-a gemer ao meu ouvido, subindo as minhas mãos (que até agora tinham estado nos joelhos dela) para debaixo da saia.

**Se vocês quiserem fazer algo, vão para um quarto! Não na nossa frente.** _A minha excelentíssima irmã, Alice, sugeriu._ **Não quero ver nada que me traumatize.**

_Resmunguei alto e Bella afastou-se._

- Vamos. – Disse pegando na mão de Bella que estava meia confusa, puxando-a para o seu quarto, não estava para ficar frustrado so por causa dos ditos traumas que podia causar a uma família que não tem moral para falar.

- Edward… - Riu-se Bella. -…eles podem não ter moral para falar, mas se tu te queixas eles também podem!

_Pára de me ler os pensamentos, morena. _

- Só me estou a divertir, ruivo.

_Fechei a porta do quarto dela trancando-a e pressionei Bella contra a porta beijando-a com tudo o que tinha, sentindo-a gemer de prazer. Enterrou as mãos nos meus cabelos prendendo-me. Fiz o meu caminho com ela no colo para a cama, onde nos lancei, sem quebrar o beijo, senti-a rir um pouco sobre os meus lábios. Eu precisava dela. Era amor, necessidade, desejo e luxúria. Ela dava comigo em doido._

-

_Já tinha amanhecido, mas nem eu nem Bella tínhamos abandonado o quarto. As almofadas estavam espalhadas, havia livros derrubados e toalhas perdidas. Os lençóis estavam fora da cama e já um pouco estragados, tínhamos apenas algumas tiras de lençol a cobrir-nos._

- O meu rico quarto. – Riu-se Bella escondendo a cara no meu peito. – Olha aquilo que fizeste, Edward!

- Tu cooperaste! – Acusei.

- Sim, mas tu ontem estavas…

- Foram os três dias que passei sem ti. Acumulei muito.

_Ela riu-se e eu acompanhei. Aquele som, aquele sorriso…era tão doce, tão genuíno e honesto. Aquela imagem dela não me iria sair nunca da cabeça. Ela era a perfeição em pessoa, sempre fora. Ainda me lembro do lindo ruborizar das suas faces quando eu lhe tocava, dizia que amava ou beijava. A sua hilariante faceta desastrada e aquele ar de gatinha assanhada quando se exaltava._

- Vais-me obrigar a roubar novamente o teu dom? – Sussurrou.

- Estava a recordar. – Confessei.

- É, eu também costumo fazê-lo, de vez em quando. – Suspirou aninhando-se.

**Levantem-se. Temos de voltar a Volterra, o Riley foi apanhado e precisam da Bella.** _Informou Alice. _

- Bella temos de ir.

- Promete-me que quando isto tudo acabar, fugimos os dois, para bem longe daqui! – Ela sussurrou pesarosamente.

- Prometo, queres que eu comece a planear?

- Não. Vai apenas pensamento. Vive o momento. – Sorriu e levantou-se. – Acompanhas-me num duche?

**Não!** _Gritou Alice fazendo o meu interior tremer_. **Vocês são os mais atrasados.**

- Pelos vistos não. – Resmunguei. – A minha irmã arranca-nos a cabeça aos dois se demoramos mais do que o previsto.

_Ela riu-se enquanto entrou dentro do banheiro. _

- Eu dou um jeito no quarto. – Disse olhando a confusão causada durante as horas ali passadas.

_Compus tudo em questão de minutos. Menos a cama. Não sabia onde paravam os lençóis ou a colcha. Aquilo não era propriamente a minha área. Bella saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em volta do corpo, andou devagarinho até ao closet, a provocar-me. Tive de me requer para a não atacar incoerentemente ali. So a imagem da minha irmã a vir-me arrancar á força já me punha arrepiado. Ninguém brincava com a fúria de Mary Alice. Entrei no duche e rapidamente terminei. Coloquei uma toalha á volta da cintura e voltei a entrar no quarto, onde a cama já estava feita e Bella esperava por mim sentada na poltrona. Estava de tirar o fôlego. Jeans pretas, elásticas e coladas às pernas. Um top preto, debaixo de um blusão prateado com o fecho meio apertado. Sapatilhas Nike, pretas, com o logo da marca em branco. O cabelo castanho arruivado comprido e esticado. _

- Edward, veste-te! A tua irmã já te trouxe as roupas e já te aviso que não está de bom humor. – Disse Bella sorrindo.

- Já tinha dado para reparar. – Comentei.

- Algo que ela viu que não gostou e agora nós é que sofremos. – Argumentou. – Mas despacha-te, espero por ti lá embaixo.

_Ela desapareceu e eu vesti as roupas que Alice me tinha colocado. Jeans azuis claras, pólo azul-escuro com sapatos pretos e blusão preto. Desci as escadas, a minha família e a minha Bella, reunidos no hall. Bella tinha razão, a minha irmã não estava para brincadeiras. Ostentava uma expressão entre o chocado, furioso e magoado. Jasper ao lado dela, não lhe tocava, sinal de que tinham discutido também por algo. Seguimos nos mesmos veículos com que chegamos. O silêncio era terrível, desconfortável, apenas os olhos e o toque do meu anjo me faziam sentir melhor. Quando chegamos a Volterra, Aro parecia nervoso._

- Bella, antes demais o teu carro já chegou e a encomenda que me pediste também.

- Óptimo Aro. Mas vamos a coisas mais importantes! Onde é que ele está?

- Lá embaixo, nas masmorras. A Jane e o Alec estão com ele.

_Bella suspirou e virou-se para nós._

- Eu não quero que vocês venham comigo. – Disse encarando o chão.

- Eu já sabia que isto ia acontecer. Bella depois destes últimos tempos pensava que confiavas em nós. – Explodiu Alice.

- E confio Alice, a questão não é essa…

- Não confias em nós. O facto de teres medo de como iremos reagir pelas atitudes que vais tomar nas próximas horas, provam que ainda não estás certa de que nós voltamos para ficar do teu lado, sejas tu quem fores. Bella, nós conhecemos-te e amamos-te assim. Bolas, se tens de ser…perdoa-me o termo…uma cabra insensível e sem escrúpulos, que o sejas, ele também não merece melhor. – Continuou Alice. – Deixa-nos entrar definitivamente na tua vida. Sem segredos. Por favor.

_E depois eu vi as visões de Alice durante as ultimas horas. Riley, numa das celas das masmorras do castelo, braços e pernas presos por correntes oxidadas. Era um espaço sujo, negro e tenebroso. Ele encontrava-se apenas com umas calças rasgadas. Tinha uma expressão irónica, sem querer parecer que sucumbia á dor inflectida pelo dom de Jane e Alec. E depois vi a última. Bella na frente dele, expressão indecifrável. Uma cara fria, olhos gélidos, negros, famintos. Fui a primeira vez que a vi como uma verdadeira vampira. Uma beleza perigosa e mortal para aqueles que não soubessem lidar. Uma personalidade banhada na escuridão e mistérios. Mas eu sabia, que aquela Bella, nunca se iria mostrar a nós. Aquela na nossa frente, doce, terna, com a sua personalidade curiosa e brilhante…era a verdadeira, e era minha._

- Meu amor… - Disse tomando as mãos dela, o rosto abriu-se, durante este tempo mirava as minhas expressões enquanto eu absorvia as visões de Alice. -…eu sei como te sentes por teres que te mostrar a nós daquela maneira.

- Serei um monstro, perante vós todos. – Sussurrou.

- Ah, que garota esta… - Exasperou-se Esme.

- Não o vais ser. E sabes porquê? Porque a verdadeira Bella está diante dos meus olhos, nos meus braços. A General, é uma faceta que tens que cumprir, um dever com a tua raça. Aquilo que vais fazer, é o que qualquer um de nós faria.

- Ainda bem que ela vos tem a vós. Ela é muito competente naquilo que faz. Mas quando se trata de algo deste género, desaparece durante uns dias e volta desanuviada. – Confessou Aro.

- Língua de trapos. – Acusou Bella deitando-lhe a língua de fora.

- Isso só prova que não és um monstro. És uma pessoa que tem que cumprir o seu dever, embora lhe custe muito. Entendidos? – Terminei beijando a ponta do nariz dela.

- Entendidos. Agora venham. – Ela disse suspirando.

_As masmorras eram tal e qual como as visões de Alice. Quando entramos na cela de Riley, todos nos apercebemos da mudança de comportamento de Bella._

**Meu, eu tinha medo dela se fosse o Riley. Mesmo muito medo**. _Sobreavisou Jasper._

- Tive a honra de me encontrar consigo novamente, minha General. – Disse irónico Riley.

- O mesmo não posso dizer de ti, Riley. Sabes, conseguiste fugir-me uma vez, mas desta não tens escapatória e seremos bonzinhos contigo, se nos disseres todos os planos da Victoria.

_O tom de Bella arrepiou-me. E toda a minha família recuou silenciosamente um passo. Não era eu que a irritava. O tom possuía algo maléfico. Era sedução venenosa. _

**Com licença, Edward. **_Disse Bella._ **Preciso do teu dom.**

**Vai em frente. **_Encorajei._

_Ao mesmo tempo que Bella, consegui escutar os pensamentos de Riley._

**Pensam que eu não sei? O meu dom é conhecer os dons dos meus adversários. Muito esperta, General, mas roubar o dom do seu companheiro não vai ajudar em nada, será totalmente inútil. **_Pensou heroicamente Riley. Mau para ele._

- Jane, por favor. – Silvou Bella.

**O prazer é todo meu. **_Respondeu mentalmente Jane enquanto sorria sobre Riley e semicerrava os olhos. No instante segundo, Riley soltou um urro de dor e raiva, os seus pensamentos eram vermelhos e negros._

- Jasper vai-te embora. – Ordenou Bella, lembrando-se do dom, da pena, de Jasper.

_Jasper obedeceu, e Alice saiu com ele. _

- Vais falar agora? Tenho a certeza que a Jane pode continuar aqui a noite toda sem se cansar. – Ameaçou Bella contornando Riley. – E eu não terei pena nenhuma. Aliás, como tu bem sabes, eu posso partilhar do dom dela. Seria tão divertido. – Falou em falso entusiasmo. – Nós as duas, compinchas de dons! – Terminou como se estivesse na primária, com uma voz esganiçada, mas depois a voz rompeu numa gargalhada maldosa. – Queres mesmo isso Riley?

_Riley pestanejou. A dor ainda lhe percorria o corpo. A única coisa que ele queria, era parar com isso, mas não estava pronto para…._**não irei abdicar do amor de Victoria, ela irá salvar-me!**

_Bella virou-se para mim, por detrás do olhar glacial eu vi surpresa e choque. Eu, simplesmente estava de boca aberta._

- A Victoria ama-te Riley? Olha, dessa não sabia. Para quando é o casamento? – Ironizou Bella.

- Ela virá buscar-me. Depois de te matar, seremos os dois bem felizes. Uma eternidade…

-…de horrores! – Terminou Bella enquanto eu soltei um alto rosnado. – E ela confessou amar-te!?

- Mostrou-me. – Disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

_Eu não preciso de ler a mente dele para saber o que ele está a pensar. Bella cerrou os olhos calmamente e respirou fundo._

- Devias ser um pouco mais esperto Riley. Ela não te ama, não te quer. Não serás nada nas mãos nela. Quando tudo terminar, ela desfaz-te. Nunca te quis. Usou-te. – Explicou Bella cirandando na frente de Riley.

- Pensas que eu vou acreditar em ti? És o inimigo.

- É a tua última oportunidade. Ou nos dizes o plano da Victoria, ou então…

- Matas-me?

_Bella sorriu. O sorriso de predadora._

- Alec, podes ir buscar-te a minha solução favorita se faz favor?

_Alec sorriu largamente e fez uma comprida vénia, saindo da cela, entusiasmado demais. Bella encostou-se nas barras da cela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Observei-a. E não acredito que a figura de dominadora implacável me deixasse tão excitado. Eu não me iria importar se ela me dominasse._

**Edward, tens a noção que eu ainda consigo ler mentes, não tens?** _Perguntou Bella, a sua voz carregada de significado, mas fosse como fosse, não olhava para mim, continuava a encarar Riley._

**Oh bom esqueci-me desse pormenor. Mas não estou a pensar nada de mal. **

**Achas que é altura para pensares nisso? **

**Não consigo evitar. Estás…bom, tu percebes.**

**Estás a dizer que o facto de eu estar numa faceta de dominadora, te deixa excitado?**

**Claro…**

**Está bem, logo á noite não te queixes. **

- Aqui está General.

_Fui despertado daquela nossa pequena conversa de pensamentos pela voz de Alec a voltar á cela com uma mala. Enquanto Alec a apoiou nos braços, Bella abriu e retirou de lá uma seringa com um líquido pesado, prateado forte. Prata pura. _

- Sabes o que é isto, Riley? – Perguntou enquanto calmamente se aproximava dele. – É prata pura, o pior pesadelo de um vampiro. É claro que fora dos Volturi, ninguém tem acesso a este material.

- Estás pronto para falar? – Perguntou Jane.

- Nunca.

_Bella e Jane olharam-se e encolheram os ombros. Riley estava com os pulsos presos em correntes de titânio, o único material que era quase impossível, os vampiros destruírem. Ele começou a agitar os braços, a tentar soltar-se. Sem sucesso. Alec prendeu-lhe firmemente o braço e Bella injectou o líquido. As veias começaram a ficar negras, o veneno misturava-se com a prata. Eu percebia que enquanto injectado, o fogo do veneno, passava a um gelo. E que o gelo, quando atingisse as temperaturas negativas exuberantes e insuportáveis, queimaria o vampiro._

- Se falares, a dor acaba. Temos o antídoto. – Sugeriu Bella.

- Eu nunca a vou trair, nem que isso me custe a existência.

_Jane ofereceu outra seringa a Bella._

- Saiam. Ao menos, agora saiam. – Pediu, mas não se virou para nós.

- Vamos. – Disse Carlisle. – É melhor para todos.

_Bella continuou imóvel enquanto saiamos. Estavamos a ultrapassar a porta, para entrarmos na claridade do salão, quando um grito agudo e horripilante, anunciou a morte de Riley. _

_Esperamos alguns minutos, e foi quando Jane e Alec saíram. Bella saiu atrás deles, cabisbaixa, ia desviar-se de nós, mas eu agarrei-a por um braço e puxei-a suavemente para mim._

- Vamos para o jardim. – Sussurrou.

_Fiz sinal á minha família, significando que eu resolvia tudo. Depois, segui Bella para o jardim das traseiras, o que devo dizer, era um lugar simplesmente mágico, nunca me passou pela cabeça que existisse um sítio destes na posse dos Volturi. A relva era verde, muito verde, as árvores eram enormes e os ramos no topo emaranhavam-se fazendo uma cama de folhas sobre o jardim, impossibilitando a passagem de todos os raios solares, fazendo que o jardim fosse apenas sobre, com poucos lugares de sol. No meio existia um pequeno lago, sobre ele, uma ponte de madeira. Em volta, existiam as plantas, típicas dos pântanos, que resistiam sem muita luz. Existiam, em cada parte separada pelo lago, duas mesas com bancos em mármore branco. Segui Bella até ao meio da ponte. Ela virou-se para mim, com um sorriso triste._

- Matar outra criatura, da mesma espécie, por muito que mereça, ainda me soa repugnante. Esgoto todas as minhas forças quando o faço. – Explicou.

- É o teu trabalho. – Sussurrei aproximando-me dela com caução, ela tinha recolocado o escudo.

- É um pouco estrambólico. – Riu-se e eu acompanhei-a, conseguindo envolver os meus braços na sua cintura

- Não te preocupes, eu entendo-o.

- Beija-me.

- Nem precisavas de perguntar.

_Juntei os nossos lábios, com carinho e cuidado ao inicio, mas depois abracei-a com mais força e beijei-a com mais ferocidade. Ela afastou-se. Essa é nova!_

- E que tal irmos para o quarto? – Sugeriu, naquela voz de sedução, á qual eu não resistia.

- E não me posso queixar, pois não?

- Não…e sabes que mais, vamos para minha casa…acho que o Aro não quer que eu destrua a ala norte.

_Ela assustou-me agora. Mas não deixa de ser a coisa mais sexy e mais sedutora que ela já me disse. _

- Então vamos.

- Calma, pinga-amor, calma. Tenho de ir surpreender a Alice.

_Ela puxou-me por uma mão para a garagem dos Volturi e o meu queixo quase que bateu no chão. Aquilo devia ter mais de vinte metros quadrados e deviam existir ali mais de vinte e tal _

_carros de todos os tipos. Havia clássicos, desportivos, velozes. Era um pouco de tudo. _

- Quais é que são os teus? – Gaguejei.

_Bella riu ao meu lado e puxou-me para a frente. _

- O Mercedes Guardian, o Lamborghini que chegou hoje de Forks, não vivo sem o meu bebé, o Viper, o Jipe e o Audi R8.

- Bela colecção. – Articulei embasbacado.

- E tenho um clássico. Apenas pelas memórias. – Sussurrou enquanto se sentava em cima do capo do Lamborghini e se deitava para trás, apoiando-se depois nos cotovelos.

- Que será?...

- Descobre. – Sorriu piscando o olho.

_Ao lado do Lamborghini, estava um carro mais pequeno, coberto com um lençol branco. Aproximei-me e puxei o lençol._

- Um Volvo igualzinho ao teu. – Informou.

- Agora sim, é um clássico. – Sorri-lhe e ela pulou para fora do capo do seu carro predilecto para ao pé de mim.

- O motor é que é aldrabado. – Murmurou com um sorriso irónico. – É quase tão potente como o Lamborghini!

- Quase! – Observei.

- Claro, quase! Nada é mais potente que o meu bebé. – Disse acariciando o capo.

- Olha que fico com ciúmes.

_Ela riu-se. Depois entrou a minha família, que, tal como eu ficou embevecida pela colecção de carros._

- Eu morri novamente e fui para o céu. – Sussurrou Rosalie dando uma pirueta no meio da garagem, eu e Bella tivemos que nos conter para não explodir em gargalhadas.

- Eu podia morrer agora que não me importava! – Riu Emmett.

- Uau, bela bomba. – Disse Jasper abraçando uma mota.

_Já disse que a minha família é totalmente maluca?_

- Sim, sim, tudo muito bonito, mas eu queria-vos cá embaixo para dar uma coisa á Alice! – Disse Bella com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Para mim, a sério? O que é? Tens a mania de me bloquear.

- Claro fadinha, ou então não seria surpresa. Agora vem comigo.

_Bella puxou Alice para o fundo da garagem, um carro estava coberto com um lençol preto brilhante, com um grande laço vermelho._

- É todo teu. A chave está na ignição.

_Alice correu para o lençol e puxou-o, acabando por o rasgar tal era o seu entusiasmo. O seu_ grito foi tão alto que eu fiquei zonzo.

- Obrigada Bella. – Agradeceu pulando para cima da minha namorada.

- Agora diverte-te com o teu Lamborghini Versace, preto. – Disse Bella.

_Depois de deixarmos a minha irmã a dar com o resto da família em louca por causa da sua nova prenda, Bella puxou-me não para o Lamborghini como esperava, mas sim para o Volvo. Atirou-me as chaves e entrou para o lugar do pendura. Sorri e entrei dentro do carro._

_**N/A:**_

_Botão verde é o vosso melhor amigo! :D_


	13. Última Oportunidade

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Último Capitulo! Espero muitos comentários!

**Capítulo 11 – A Última Oportunidade**

_Já tinham passado três semana. Infelizmente, para nós, casos estranhos estavam a acontecer em redor de Volterra. Pessoas desaparecidas, mortes descabidas…nós sabíamos que se tratava de Victoria que agora tratava de recrutar mais criaturas, pois nós tínhamos destruído os seus bonecos de criação. _

_Eu e Edward tínhamos acabado de voltar de uma caçada, quando Jane veio a correr para mim. Edward ficou logo com uma expressão fechada e amuada, enquanto eu esperei pela explicação de Jane._

- Por quanto tempo é que vamos ter de aturar os lobisomens? Quanto? O cheiro deles é desprezível! – Queixou-se Jane.

- O Jake e a alcateia já chegaram? – Perguntei animada, herdando um rosnado abafado de Edward. – Isso são óptimas notícias! E deixa de ser tão picuinhas Jane. Eles são tão incomodativos para nós, como nós para eles. E eles estão cá para ajudar.

- Só mais três semanas, só mais três semanas… - Murmurou Jane, enquanto nós três entrávamos no castelo. – O que vale, é que são homens que vale a que vale a pena olhar. – Disse depois baixinho com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vamos entrando, querida? – Perguntou rispidamente Demetri da entrada de olhos cerrados.

- Oops! – Disse Jane passando por Demetri dando-lhe um beijo na face. – Calma querido, não fiques com ciúmes!

- Sabes, acho que é mal dos vampiros machos. Sentem-se intimidados pelos lobos. – Ponderei alto e Jane riu-se.

_Edward e Demetri deram-me olhares duros e ignoraram-me enquanto seguiam na nossa frente._

- Oh pobres coitados, não aguentam competição é? – Desafiou Jane e eles andaram mais rápido.

- Bah, testosterona de vampiros machos é tão patética. – Resmungou Heidi juntando-se a nós no meio do corredor, Ashe vinha com ela também nada satisfeita.

- É, o Felix fez uma cena quando me viu dar um abraço ao Seth Clearwater. Só visto. – Zombou Ashe.

- É o que eu digo, sentem-se intimidados. Os lobos são tão mais confiantes! – Disse alto, provocando os dois que iam á minha frente.

_Ouvi dois "Humf" que ficaram perdidos no silêncio do corredor. Suspirei. Aquele ciúme pelo Jacob nunca iria desaparecer. Mesmo ele tendo marcado Andrea, Edward continuaria a desconfiar, a ficar de pé atrás com Jake. E eu não posso e não vou escolher entre o meu companheiro e o meu melhor amigo que nunca me abandonou. Isso está fora de questão!_

_Entramos no hall. Fingi ignorar o odor dos lobisomens enquanto sorria ao largo pacto de 7 machos e três fêmeas. Jake estava na frente dele, com Andrea ao seu lado. Os dois de mãos dadas e aparentavam ser muito unidos._

- Bem-vindos. – Declarei colocando-me ao lado de Aro, na liderança de um enorme grupo de vampiros já todos atulhados e distanciados dos lobisomens. – A vossa ajuda é uma mais-valia para nós e queremos que saibam o quanto estamos gratos por terem vindo.

- A derrota deste exército é tão importante para nós, como é para vocês. Se lutamos pelo mesmo lado, não nos importa se vocês são sugadores de sangue… - Dei um olhar carrancudo a Jake que me piscou o olho divertido. -… ou reles humanos. Mas, aquela cabra tem de vir abaixo e esse é o meu grande objectivo. O resto, é mera diversão, não são grandes obstáculos para nós.

- Imagino. Cães com o tamanho de cavalos a lutarem contra recém-nascidos que mais parecem baratas tontas. – Piquei de volta e ele encolheu os ombros divertido.

- Crianças. – Balbuciou Andrea sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

- Quais são os planos? – Perguntou Seth.

- O Jasper, a Giovanna e o Caius tratam de vos por a par de tudo. – Disse indicando os três vampiros que logo avançaram para o meu lado.

- Sigam-me, por favor. – Disse Giovanna deslumbrando-os com o seu sorriso encantador.

_Senti Aro enrijecer ao meu lado e tive que me esforçar para não me por a rebolar a rir, com a vontade que tinha. Os machos da minha espécie podiam ser tão patéticos! Não resisti e usei o dom de Edward._

**De mim não levas nada. Já conheço a sensação de me roubarem o dom. **_– Edward que tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Ignorei-o._

**Que corpinho! Não sabia que os lobos podiam ser tão…atraentes. **_– Jane_.

**Bons, mas com falta de estilo. Só a Andrea é que tem algum bom senso. Adorei o Prada que ela trazia e a Luis Vitton também.** _– Alice, essa era alguém com quem Jasper não tinha de se preocupar._

**É com cada um…podem parecer adolescentes…mas meu deus! Seja como for, lobo é lobo e não é para apreciar. É para ignorar. Simpático ou giros…será que posso abrir excepções?! **_– Rosalie. A minha cabeça e a de Edward viraram-se naquele instante para ela, que nos olhos horrorizada._ **– Esqueçam! **

**Boa! Desafios para derrotar no ringue. Talvez um braço de ferro com o puto o fizesse desistir de olhar para a minha Rose. **_– Emmett será sempre Emmett_.

**Parecem crianças simpáticas. **_– Pensamentos comuns em Esme e Olivia, Carlisle e Sean._

_Desactivei o dom de Edward e virei-me para o pequeno exército atrás de mim._

- Por favor sejam simpáticos. Principalmente vocês, homens. – Disse com um sorriso de lado. – Eles estão do nosso lado!

- A fazer olhinhos às nossas companheiras. – Intrometeu-se Alec.

- Eu pedi-te opinião? – Perguntei-lhe, fria.

- Não. – Balbuciou encavacado.

- Então resume-te á tua insignificância. – Silvei e ele encolheu-se, aclareei a garganta e mudei o tom de voz, para um mais simpático. – Sinceramente, eles não vão fazer nada de mal. Eu confio neles, o que é razão suficiente para vocês também o fizeram. Desde quando é que eu me engano nas minhas intuições? – Falei directamente para a Guarda.

- Mas nós não estamos a dizer que os vamos atacar á mínima oportunidade. – Riu Heidi. – Fala aí é com os ciumentos, por nós, os lobos que estejam descansados.

- Rapazes, por favor. – Disse debatendo um sorriso. – Sejam simpáticos.

- Vamos tentar. – Disse Jayden. – Mas…

- Mas nada, Jayden Callaway. Vais fazer o que a tua irmã te diz e assunto arrumado. – Disse Olivia, naquele tom de Mãe que não pode ser contrariado.

- Sim, Mamã. – Balbuciou Jay baixando a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eles parecem simpáticos. – Disse Esme. – Não os podem julgar só porque se trocaram olhares. – Terminou olhando directamente para Emmett e Edward.

- Um punho de lobisomens adolescentes com a mania de se manterem em sarilhos. Perfeito. – Resmungou Demetri.

_Suspirei exasperada. Estava a ficar farta deles. _

- O Jake é tão velho como eu. – Intercedi. – Por isso, não é um lobisomem adolescente e eu conheço o Jake tão bem como vos conheço a vocês. Por isso, sei que ele treinou aquela Alcateia com toda a devoção que podia. E teve sempre apoio. O Seth é dos lobisomens mais queridos e sensíveis que podemos encontrar, ele tem a mesma idade que eu e o Jake. Sabe tanto como eu, ou qualquer um de vocês, ou até mais. É o sabichão do grupo. A Andrea é tão perspicaz como um leitor de mentes ou uma vidente. Não interessa. Eles são aliados poderosos e eu juro que se algum de vocês, seja ele quem for, arranja uma confusão com eles, podem esquecer que fazem parte desta batalha! – Discursei já numa voz autoritária e exasperada.

- Sim General. – Disseram todos e eu revirei dos olhos.

- Ainda bem.

_Virei costas e saí do salão, com a noção que Edward seguia todos os meus passos atentamente. Subi as escadas até á ala norte, e quando entrei no meu quarto, deixei a porta_ _escancarada, que foi fechada com calma por Edward. _

- Sinceramente, eu pensava que já tínhamos esclarecido que o Jake é o meu melhor amigo. – Disse furiosa.

- Eu sei. – Disse com um sorriso maliciosamente. – Mas ficas simplesmente deliciosa quando estás zangada. Não que eu algum dia tenha a estúpida ideia de enfrentar a tua verdadeira ira, mas…estás absolutamente linda com essa fúria de gatinha!

- Gatinha?

- Má escolha de palavras… - Disse para si próprio enquanto a minha paciência para a brincadeira de putos dele se esgotava. -…leoa! Melhor?

- Não, Edward, não está nada melhor. Achas que me por irritada é sinceramente uma boa ideia?

- É um bom entretenimento. – Sorriu deslumbrantemente.

_Maldito vampiro sexy!_

- Além do mais, eu sei que o Jake não tem outra coisa na cabeça senão a Andrea. Por isso, está tudo bem. – Disse, delicadamente aproximando-se de mim.

- O quê? Tu pensavas que eu simplesmente mudaria de ideias em relação ao Jake? Que os dois fugíamos ao nascer do dia para nunca nos encontrarem?

_Edward baixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. A minha garganta seca e encontrei-me sem palavras, apenas lhe rosnava baixinho e com intervalos de tempo. Soltei um pequeno grito exasperado lançando as mãos acima da cabeça a pedir paciência. Edward riu e encolheu-se um pouco. _

~*~

- …então teremos de nos dividir em dois grandes grupos. Um vai ficar aqui a proteger Volterra e outro tem de proteger Forks. – Disse Ashe.

Lobisomens e vampiros numa sala a fazerem planos. Finalmente, estavam todos a entender-se.

- Eu acho que a Guarda e os Volturi se devem manter aqui. Estão mais habituados e conhecem o terreno. – Disse Felix.

_Eu e Edward trocamos um olhar, isso significaria muito bem que ele iria para Forks e eu ficaria aqui. Mas nestas alturas, o que importava era eliminar Victoria._

- Eu concordo. – Disse um pouco roucamente. – Quanto á alcateia, Jake o que achas?

- Eu e o Seth, mais a Rochelle, e os gémeos Phillip e Max ficamos por cá a dar-vos apoio. O resto do pacto, irá sobre a liderança da Andrea. – Informou Jake com a voz um pouco tremida e insegura, mas depois tomou um tom confiante, quando trocou um olhar com Andrea. – Sim, ficamos assim!

- Afinal aonde é que a Victoria vai liderar? – Perguntou Seth.

- Eu já vi a Victoria liderar aqui em Volterra e em Forks. Ela não toma a sua decisão até ao último segundo. – Disse Alice frustrada. – Está a dar-me dores de cabeça. E existem vezes em que não consigo ver nada.

- Eu estou no escuro com a Victoria. – Lamentou-se Ashe.

- Tenham calma, vocês já nos fizeram ter um grande avanço sobre ela. – Sorri.

- E temos quanto tempo? – Perguntou Carlisle depois de um longo silêncio.

- Mais duas semanas… - Sussurrou Ashe.

~*~

_Duas semanas depois, eu estava do lado dos Volturi, com a Guarda atrás de nós. Os lobos num semi-circulo á nossa volta. Engoli em seco. O sol começava-se a por, dando lugar ao crepúsculo. O vento já nos trazia o cheiro dos recém nascidos descontrolados e obcecados pelo sangue humano. O desejo pela chacina penetrava o ar como a peste. Não sabia se era Victoria que os liderava. Os lobos começaram a uivar e a latir quando viram no horizonte as primeiras sombras dos vampiros e os brilhantes olhos vermelhos sedentos. Coloquei-me em posição de ataque, até que detrás de mim, da porta do castelo senti uma voz._

- Parceiro por parceiro!

_Virei-me. Victoria!_

- Fiquem e lutem. Dela, trato eu!

_Ninguém me desobedeceu. Victoria entrou rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo, comigo a segui-la. Até que lhe perdi o rasto. Senti os alarmes a darem em loucos. As portas a cerrarem-se as janelas a ficarem tipo jaulas. Corri a tempo de saltar para o jardim das traseiras do castelo. E ali estava ela, Victoria. Olhos vermelhos a exigirem a vingança do passado. A exigirem o eu sacrifício, que o meu sangue fosse derramado. _

- Finalmente estamos sozinhas e estamos em patamares iguais.

- Só uma de nós sai daqui hoje. E sabes quem vai ser?

- Tu?

- Resposta errada!

_Lancei-me sobre ela, as duas entramos em contacto com a madeira da ponte, esta desfez-se e as duas caímos dentro do lago. As unhas dela, cortaram a minha cama e eu sorri-lhe._

- Obrigada, acabaste de me aliviar o peso!

_Aflorei á superfície e antes que ela me agarrasse a perna saltei para a berma, vendo como ela me seguiu segundos depois e se livrara do poncho feito de pêlo de animal. Retirei o resto da cama, ficando só com o corpete preto e as calças pretas, botas de pele até ao joelho com salto agulha. Atirei-me novamente para ela, mas Victoria teve um bom reflexo e atirou-me contra umas árvores que partiram, a cama de folhas por cima do jardim começou a desfazer-se. Sem me deixar mexer por muito mais que um segundo, Victoria pegou em mim e atirou-me novamente para o lago, onde logo mergulho e as duas fomos até ao fundo, as mãos dela envolveram o meu pescoço e começaram a apertar até que ela foi tirada de cima de mim com força e atirada para a superfície e eu logo segui também vendo que fora Edward, agora totalmente encharcado, mas com um sorriso irónico. _

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei colocando-me do lado dele em posição de ataque, Victoria fitava-nos com ódio mais á frente.

_Edward encolheu os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça fazendo respingar água._

- O mesmo de sempre, Isabella. O mesmo de sempre!

- A salvar-me a pele?

- Heh! – Ele encolheu os ombros novamente com um sorriso largo. – É o que eu faço da minha vida!

_Eu ri-me, mas logo cessei quando Victoria rosnou. _

- Que lindo casal. Pelo menos agora podem morrer juntos. Não é querido?

_Edward rosnou bem alto e ia investir quando eu o agarrei. Ele olhou-me incrédulo e eu apenas pisquei o olho como a pedir um pouco da sua paciência, que pelos vistos estava esgotada. _

- Eu acho que não vai ser tão querido quando for a tua cabeça a ser cortada. Porque Victoria, vê os factos. – Comecei avançando de frente para ela, Edward a seguir cada passo atento. – Primeiro: estás em desvantagem numérica. Segundo: eu e o Edward somos muito mais fortes do que tu. Terceiro: …hmm…o primeiro e o segundo basta para perceber que a única pessoa que aqui não vai sobreviver, vais ser tu! – Terminei e as duas andávamos num círculo.

_Ela parou de costas para Edward._

- Achas que vai ser assim tão fácil?

_Num piscar de olhos breve e repentino, já estava perto dela a sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:_

- Como tirar um doce a uma criança!

_Projectei-a contra Edward que a atirou para o meio das árvores, que racharam e partiram sobre ela. Não lhe dei tempo de se por a pé, peguei nela e arranquei-lhe os braços e Edward as pernas e colocaram-se num monte, enquanto Edward reunia rapidamente a madeira para fazer uma fogueira._

- É querido, não é? – Perguntei ao que restava de Victoria antes de lhe arrancar a cabeça.

_Como uma jogadora de futebol, fiz da cabeça dela uma bola e chutei-a para o fogo agora aceso, Edward riu-se da minha infantilidade (tinha colocado uma pose bem criança) e pegou no tronco de Victoria adicionando-a ao fogo!_

- Finalmente! – Ele disse abraçando-me e ele suspirei fechando os olhos e aproveitando aquele primeiro momento de sossego.

_Ao lado conseguíamos ver outra fogueira e os urros de vitória bem como os uivos felizes dos lobos. O telemóvel de Edward vibrou e Edward abriu-o lendo a mensagem._

_«Estamos todos bem, uns arranhões aqui e a li, mas garantimos que o exército está bem pior, empilhado numa fogueira. Não façam nada que eu não fizesse. Emmett»_

- Espero que só aja algo deste género daqui por séculos. – Suspirou Edward beijando-me.

- Hmmm, também, também! E agora, a sua promessa, vai ser cumprida? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Ah, de uma ilha deserta…nós os dois…pois deixa cá ver….Ah sim, a Alice já fez as compras necessárias para levarmos! – Sorriu maliciosamente.

- Tens estado muito misterioso. É por causa disso?

- Embora não houvesse certezas concretas que esta batalha seria um sucesso, eu sabia que custasse o que custasse ficaríamos todos bem e livres desta vampira dos infernos. Por isso, tratei de começar a pensar na minha promessa.

- E…?

- E o quê?

- E aonde vamos?

- Tens de esperar para ver, amor. – Disse suavemente beijando-me a face, num beijo estalado.

_**N/A:**_

_Botão verde é o vosso melhor amigo! :D_


	14. Epílogo

_**Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade**_

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

**N/A:**

Epílogo e pronto, aqui está! Já está tudo terminado! Beijos a todos os meus leitores e seguidores da fic! Espero que tenha ficado á vossa espectativa!

**Epílogo**

_Quando eu pedi a Edward para fugirmos os dois para uma ilha deserta, não lhe pedi para me COMPRAR uma maldita ILHA ao pé das CARAÍBAS!_

_Como sempre, excedeu-se! Mas…fogo que a ilha era linda e encantadora! Esqueci-me logo do facto de querer estrangular Edward por ele ter comprado tamanha exuberância e ele ficou grato pela minha mudança de ideias, se bem que já viesse avisado que eu o iria magoar assim que descobrisse. _

_A ilha era o nosso refúgio. Os dias eram passados no quarto, as noites nas praias de águas límpidas e cristalinas observando o pálido luar reflectido da lua prateada acima de nós. Explorávamos a ilha e encontrávamos sítios magníficos, lindos prados, cascatas e grutas maravilhosas. _

_Estavamos a completar os cinco meses completos que ali estávamos, era o nosso último dia, a nossa última oportunidade de aproveitar a nossa estadia naquilo que eu considerava o paraíso dos paraísos. _

- Fazemos assim, vamos durante uma semana, fazemos as vontadinhas a todos e voltamos! – Propus, um pouco ofegante enquanto ouvi o seu riso abafado entre o meu pescoço e ombro.

_Os seus movimentos dentro de mim eram lentos, calmos, provocantes e sensuais, faziam a minha necessidade dele crescer ainda mais. Edward não respondeu, continuou a passar as mãos pelas minhas coxas, cintura, seios até me puxar para ficarmos numa posição sentada._

- Acho que temos de ficar na civilização por mais do que uma semana. – Sorriu e beijou-me, impedindo-me de choramingar. – Aliás, tu ouviste a Alice. Se nós não vamos…

- …ela própria nos vem buscar! Mas mesmo assim… - Choraminguei. – Não me importo… - Gemi quando ele entrou dentro de mim com mais força. -…de ficar aqui, assim, eternamente!

- Prometo que vamos voltar! Isto é tudo teu…

- Nosso…

- Que…seja…

_Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra._

_Alcancei o clímax ao mesmo tempo que Edward, e ambos desabamos, ele em cima de mim, em cima da cama. _

- Ainda bem que não desististe da última oportunidade de me fazeres feliz… - Disse e ele apenas me beijou, para reiniciar outra ronda.

_**N/A:**_

_Botão verde é o vosso melhor amigo! :D_


End file.
